


The Emerald Archer and The Girl of Steel

by Gerstein03



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Lucifer (TV), Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Kara and Oliver go to Smallville Earth, Like most things I write canon is ignored, No Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Oliver and Kara in season one legends, Oliver and Kara play Until Dawn, Oliver and Tommy are best friend goals, Oliver in supergirl season one, Oliver is really smart, Oliver joins team flash briefly after season 3 fanale, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Roy is Green Arrow, Sara grieving for Laurel, Season one legends is after season four arrow, Seasons two and on are mostly ignored, because FUCK THAT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 57,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerstein03/pseuds/Gerstein03
Summary: After dealing with Ras Al Ghul, Oliver moves to Central City to think about where he'll go to next when he finds himself stranded on earth 38, home to Kara Danvers
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Alex Danvers & Oliver Queen, Alex Danvers/Maxwell Lord, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Kara Danvers & Oliver Queen, Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, Kent Family - Relationship, Legends - Relationship, Oliver Queen & Slade Wilson, Roy Harper & Oliver Queen, Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Sara Lance & Oliver Queen, Sara Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Tommy Merlyn & Oliver Queen, Whitney Fordman & Kara Danvers, Whitney Fordman & Oliver Queen
Comments: 119
Kudos: 148





	1. Arrow and Supergirl: Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight with Zoom, Oliver is transported to Earth 38 where he encounters Supergirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having posted a lot more of this story I've decided to make a little table of contents for the separate parts/storylines of this story
> 
> Chapters 1-8: Arrow and Supergirl  
> Chapters 9-13: Hunt for Savage  
> Chapters 14-16: Smallville  
> Chapters 17-27: Mystery of James Olsen

**Three months ago...**

After defeating Ras Al Ghul, Oliver decided to leave Starling City in the hands of Felicity, Laurel, John, and Thea. But before he left, he snuck into the Starling City precinct, stole his gear back, and made a recording revealing the Arrow’s survival and revealing the innocence of Roy Harper. Roy returned to Starling City, revealing his survival, and took up the mantle of the Green Arrow, while the Arrow disappeared. Oliver then went to Central City to help Barry while he figured his own shit out. 

**Now**

Cisco worked on stabilizing the speed cannon under Star Labs with Jay Garrick, new friend to the team. Oliver voiced his personal distrust of the man to Barry but was largely ignored. Oliver decided he would do some investigating into Jay and he followed him around. One night, Oliver followed him down to the breach and saw Jay attempting to access it with super speed.

“I knew it.” Oliver said, clad in his Arrow suit, armed with his bow. “What are you doing Jay?”

“You shouldn’t’ve come down here Oliver.” Jay muttered. He sped over to Oliver and held him to the wall. Oliver stabbed Jay in the leg with a special arrow.

“Nanites, courtesy of Ray Palmer.” Oliver chuckled. He punched Jay in the face and knocked him back into the speed cannon.

“Who are you?!” Oliver demanded, charging towards the speedster. Jay in a last ditch attempt to dispose of Oliver, threw him into the breach, causing it to destabilize again. At this moment, Barry came in and saw Jay be knocked back by the breach emitting a concussive blast.

“What happened?” Barry asked.

“Oliver and I were testing something and the breach just destabilized.” Jay sputtered. “Oliver threw himself in hoping that would fix it. It did but we don’t know what earth he landed on.

**Earth 38**

Livewire shot at Cat and Kara using her new electric powers. Cat told Kara to go get help while she hid from Livewire. Kara protested but eventually caved, agreeing to get help when out of nowhere the three women saw a guy in a green hood with a bow and arrow fly out of an interdimensional breach: Arrow.

“Who the hell invited Robin Hood?” Livewire quipped. Arrow stood up just in time to dodge Livewire’s lightning blast. He fired an arrow at her but she dodged by turning into pure lightning and zapping into a lamp and back out. Arrow deduced that if she was pure lightning then hitting her with water would take her down. He threw a smoke bomb at the sprinklers, activating them and causing Livewire to be electrocuted and pass out.

“What the hell just happened?” Arrow gasped. Cat and Kara stood up in disbelief at the swift efficiency Arrow had managed to take out Livewire in. “Are you alright?” Arrow asked.

“Oh yeah we’re fine.” Kara stammered, still in shock from Arrow’s display. About an hour later the building was full of DEO pretending to be FBI coming to deal with Livewire.

“So what happened?” Henshaw asked Cat.

“Oh you know same old.” Cat answered. “Someone tried to kill me and Robin Hood came in to save the day.” Henshaw glanced over at Arrow who refused to take off his mask and hood. He also noticed how Kara seemed almost mesmerized by the hooded man. After finishing with Cat, Henshaw pulled Kara aside and asked, “Who the hell is that? One of Wayne’s cohorts?”

“I don’t know.” Kara stammered. “He just showed up and took out Livewire.”

“We should take him back to the DEO to debrief him, find out who he is.” Henshaw stated. They went back to the DEO, bringing Arrow with them and putting him in a cell.

“Is the cell really necessary?” Arrow asked.

“Since you won’t tell us who you are or why you’re here, yes.” Henshaw answered.

“Oh I just didn’t wanna do it at the news place.” Arrow chuckled. “Happy to do it here though.” He pulled back his hood and took off the mask to reveal Oliver Queen. “My name is Oliver Queen. I came here through a portal that a bad guy tossed me through and have no way back to my universe.” Supergirl came in and asked, “You’re from a parallel universe?” having been eavesdropping on the conversation with super hearing.

“Yes.” Oliver answered. “Aren’t you that girl I just saved?”

“How did you know that?” Supergirl asked.

“All you did was take off a pair of glasses.” Oliver replied. “Who the hell is stupid enough to not recognize you. So what’s your name?”

“Kara Danvers or Supergirl.” Supergirl answered. “My real name is Kara Zor-El though. I’m an alien from a planet that exploded. Everyone I knew died except my cousin.”

“And I thought my life was fucked up.” Oliver muttered.

“What’s your conclusion on Mr. Queen here Kara?” Henshaw asked.

“I think we can trust him.” Kara answered. “If it weren’t for him we wouldn’t’ve caught Livewire.” Henshaw nodded and let Oliver out of his cell. Oliver started to leave when Kara asked, “Do you have a place to stay?”

“No.” Oliver answered. “I have a $5,000,000 check stashed in the suit for an emergency but that’s it.”

“Well you can stay with me for now.” Kara offered. Oliver found how trusting and good-hearted Kara was to be slightly amusing and accepted. Kara almost immediately flew them to her apartment, causing Oliver quite a bit of shock. They gently landed on the balcony and Oliver fell to the floor.

“A little warning next time.” Oliver suggested.

“Sorry.” Kara said sheepishly. “I’m just excited to have an experienced hero to train me.”

“Wait what?” Oliver asked. “You want me to train you?”

“Yeah.” Kara answered. “I saw how efficiently you dealt with Livewire and I was hoping you could maybe train me to be able to take down bad guys that well.”

“Well I’m kinda stuck here for now so why not.” Oliver shrugged, flopping down on Kara’s couch.

“Hey what did you mean by a $5,000,000 check in the suit?” Kara asked.

“I’m really rich so I keep a check of $5,000,000 in the suit ready to cash in case I need it.” Oliver answered. “I’m gonna take a shower. It’s been a long day.”

\---

The next morning when Kara woke up and went to eat breakfast, she found Oliver shirtless doing pushups and she couldn’t help but watch. When Oliver stood up, she was taken aback by the multitude of scars on his chest.

“Oh my God.” Kara gasped, gettin closer to examine Oliver’s chest. “What happened to you?”

“It’s not something I wanna talk about.” Oliver muttered. Kara saw pain in Oliver’s eyes when she asked about the scars so she decided not to pry.

“How did you sleep?” Kara asked.

“Fine.” Oliver answered. “Woke up early to cash the check and I bought some stock in Cat Grant’s company so I can hang around there.”

“Come on then!” Kara said excitedly. “I want you to meet my friends.”

“Okay?” Oliver said questioningly. Kara in her excitement flew to Catco with Oliver before quickly getting Cat’s latte. Oliver was startled but quickly regained his senses and the pair went inside.

“Kiera!” Cat called. Kara quickly rushed into Cat’s office with her latte. “Thank you Kiera.” Cat said. “And who’s your friend?”

“Oh this is Oliver Queen.” Kara introduced. “He just got here last night.”

“Oh you’re our newest shareholder.” Cat stated, not looking up from her work. “Well I imagine the money comes in handy while you’re running around like Robin Hood.” Oliver was surprised at how fast Cat figured out he was The Arrow and attempted to undo her revelation.

“Oh I’m not The Arrow Ms. Grant.” Oliver chuckled.

“Oh please.” Cat smirked. “He shows up and then you show up, you come out of nowhere and buy $3,000,000 worth of Catco stock overnight, and the latest piece of evidence: I haven’t named this new Robin Hood hero.” Oliver groaned as he realized how he’d fucked up. He was used to people knowing who The Arrow was and being on an Earth that didn’t know The Arrow would take some getting used to. “Oh relax.” Cat sighed. “I’m not going to put this on the front page. I think it would be good for Supergirl’s image to team up with ‘The Arrow’.”

“Actually she already asked me to train her to do the crime fighting thing better since I’ve been living this life for eight years.” Oliver said.

“That’s even better.” Cat said excitedly. “The rookie alien superhero teaming up with the veteran human hero from another Earth and learning from him. Not only will it help Supergirl’s image that she is attempting to learn from past mistakes and be a better hero for the city, bringing her more down to earth and relatable and most importantly, human, it will also inspire the people that even an alien, a superhero, can learn something from an ordinary human. What do you think Kiera?”

“I think it’s a great idea.” Kara chuckled, trying to hide her blush.

“Good.” Cat said. “Mr. Queen get in costume. Kiera, get James Olsen to reach out to Supergirl. I wanna have a picture of the two of them for a front page story: ‘The Emerald Archer and The Girl of Steel’. After all, everyone loves a team up. And Mr. Queen, if it’s not too much to ask, I would like to get a sit down interview with The Arrow.”

“Okay something I’m gonna address now: I’m not a hero. I’m a vigilante.” Oliver said.

“Well than this can be a rebranding opportunity.” Cat suggested.

“No interview.” Oliver insisted.

“Fine.” Cat waved. “But I want a picture with Arrow and Supergirl.” Oliver rubbed his eyes, knowing that if he didn’t compromise with Cat, she would make his life difficult.

“One photo.” Oliver sighed. “But that’s it.”

“That’s it.” Cat agreed.

\---

After the photo op, Kara brought Oliver to meet James and Winn. As they made introductions, Oliver noticed that Kara was a little extra jittery around James. He was about to make a snide joke about it when Kara got a call from Henshaw. 

“Ugh.” Kara groaned.

“What is it?” Oliver asked.

“DEO. Hank.” Kara grumbled. Oliver picked up on some hostility between Kara and Henshaw and resolved to ask about it later. “Apparently the Army is demanding I test this robot thing for them.”

“You get to fight a robot!” Winn exclaimed. “Cool!”

“What’s the robot for?” Oliver asked.

“It’s an anti insurgent thing.” Kara shrugged.

“Then why have you test it?” Oliver questioned, his analytical mind taking over. “If it’s meant to fight humans then they could accomplish the same result of testing its effectiveness by having a squad of soldiers fight it. I think there’s more to it than the Army is letting on.”

“Well we can find out more after I fight it tomorrow.” Kara shrugged.

“Well I’m gonna go to the DEO and talk to Henshaw.” Oliver said. “See you later.” Oliver went to a dealership and bought a bike and drove it to the DEO.

“Henshaw I wanna talk to you about this robot Supergirl’s fighting tomorrow.” Oliver said as he entered the briefing room.

“Who are you?” a woman Oliver didn’t recognize asked.

“Alex this is Oliver Queen, The Arrow.” Henshaw stated. “Oliver this is Alex Danvers, Kara’s adoptive sister.”

“Nice to meet you.” Oliver said, extending his hand. Alex shook it cautiously, not sure to make of the vigilante from another Earth.

“So why do you wanna talk about it?” Henshaw asked.

“Cause why do they need Kara to test it unless there’s something they’re not telling us.” Oliver said. “My theory is that they want to test an alien killing machine on an alien.” Henshaw considered Oliver’s theory and with his knowledge of Sam Lane decided the theory had some merit.

“Alex, keep an eye on Mr. Queen. I’m gonna have a conversation with General Lane.” Henshaw ordered. Henshaw left and Alex said to Oliver, “So you’re the guy who defeated Livewire?”

“You’re just as bad as Barry with the nicknames.” Oliver muttered.

“What?” Alex said.

“Nothing.” Oliver shrugged. “Yes I took down Livewire and saved Kara and Cat Grant.”

“Come on.” Alex said.

“Come on where?” Oliver asked.

“Well I wanna see how good you really are.” Alex answered.

“You wanna fight me?” Oliver chuckled. “Okay.” They went to the training room and Alex got in her stance. “Your training is like special forces right?” Oliver asked.

“Yes but better.” Alex replied confidently. Oliver put his hands behind his back. Alex lunged at him with a punch that Oliver easily dodged with no effort. He parried her attacks with such swift ease that Alex was on her back before she even realized it.

“Holy shit.” Alex gasped, now understanding why Kara seemed so impressed with Oliver.

“That was a good warm up.” Oliver chuckled, helping her up. “Bit of advice: don’t underestimate your opponent. It can get you killed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will follow the basic plot of Supergirl season one but with Oliver Queen. I have no update schedule. They will come when they come. Enjoy


	2. Arrow and Supergirl: Letting off Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kara's fight with Red Tornado, Oliver decides to help her learn to control her temper

Kara prepared for her fight with the army’s Red Tornado robot but her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking about game night and how close James and Lucy were.

“Kara. You ready?” Alex asked, breaking Kara from her thoughts.

“Yeah.” Kara answered. “I could really use a good fight today.” Lane ordered the test to begin. Kara and Red Tornado fought, matching blows. As the fight continued, Kara became increasingly more brutal and started to really damage the machine. Lane ordered the experiment to end but Kara kept going, using her freeze breath to break off it’s arm.

“Red Tornado’s going into self preservation mode.” Dr. Morrow stated. “I can’t control it.” As Kara pummeled the robot, it emitted a red beam from the T on it’s chest, knocking Kara back. It lunged at her but before it could do anything, two explosive arrows were fired into it’s back, blowing it to pieces. Kara looked up and saw Oliver holding his bow in his Arrow suit standing a few feet away. Lane marched towards Oliver and shouted, “What the hell did you just do?”

“I just destroyed your Terminator before it killed Supergirl!” Oliver snapped.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Lane demanded.

“Someone who doesn’t answer to you and someone who sure as hell isn’t scared of you.” Oliver shot back.

“Mind explaining the red sun blast General?” Henshaw demanded. “You didn’t create this to fight insurgents. You created it to kill Kryptonians.”

“You’ve got Fort Rozz escapees locked up in your basement.” Lane rebutted. “Monsters. Abominations. Some of them have wings. Some have horns and others spit acid. Do you know the difference between them and her? She's blonde.”

“So Arrow was right.” Alex said. “You did build this to kill Kryptonians and you wanted her to test it to see if it was effective in doing the job.”

“It was a fail anyway.” Lane shrugged. “And thanks to Robin Hood it’s been destroyed so we have no reason to stick around. Good day Director Henshaw.” Oliver walked over to Kara and helped her up.

“You alright?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah. My shoulder is killing me though.” Kara answered. Oliver felt her shoulder and concluded that she’d dislocated it in her fall.

“Okay this is gonna hurt.” Oliver muttered. Before Kara could say anything, Oliver popped her shoulder back into place. Kara groaned and felt a sharp pain that quickly faded. She knew immediately what this meant: her powers were gone. Henshaw, Oliver, and Alex took her to the DEO headquarters to get her checked out.

\---

“Okay what seems to have happened is the red sun blast from the android completely sapped your cells of yellow sun energy.” Alex stated. “They should recharge in a few hours. But you’re free to go. I guess you just enjoy being human for a day.”

“Okay.” Kara muttered. “God I’m gonna be late for work.”

“I can give you a ride.” Oliver offered, leaning on the door frame.

“You have a car here?” Alex asked, surprised.

“I have a bike.” Oliver corrected. “Bought it yesterday so I had something to drive.”

“I’ve never been on a motorcycle.” Kara said hesitantly.

“Come on. It’ll be fun.” Oliver encouraged. “Honestly it’s a lot like flying but less scary cause you’re on the ground.” Kara chuckled sheepishly and accepted Oliver’s offer. Oliver had been right. Being on the bike was a lot like flying. The racing down the road, the wind blowing in her face and yet she felt safer on the back of Oliver’s bike than she did when she was flying. When they arrived at Catco, Cat noticed the gleeful smile on Kara’s face when Oliver walked her in.

“Kiera could you come here please.” Cat called.

“Yes Ms. Grant?” Kara asked as she walked in. “Is there something you need?”

“No I wish to talk to you about our new heroic friend.” Cat stated. “Seems like you’ve moved on from Jimmy Olsen and found someone new.”

“What Oliver?” Kara asked.

“So you’re on a first name basis.” Cat chuckled.

“There’s nothing between me and Oliver.” Kara laughed nervously.

“Oh please Kiera you have the subtlety of a Hallmark’s Christmas movie or Denis Leary singing about being an asshole.” Cat quipped. “I suggest that if you wish to have Oliver Queen to yourself, you need to make a move before someone else snatches him up.”

“It’s not like that and even if it was who would I need to worry about?” Kara stammered.

“You’ve seen him right?” Cat said. “Do you know how many women in this city alone would kill for a night with a strong man like him. I imagine he’s one of the most desirable bachelors on his Earth, assuming he doesn’t have someone back on his Earth.”

“Do you think he does?” Kara asked without thinking.

“That’s something you should find out.” Cat shrugged. She waved Kara out and returned to her work. Oliver was waiting at Kara’s desk and asked, “So is everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Kara replied.

“Good. So can I talk to you about your fight with Lane’s robot?” Oliver asked. Kara nodded and Oliver said, “I think you need to work on your anger. Find a way to make it work for you not against you. Figure out what’s causing it and find some kind of outlet to let it out so it doesn’t cause a problem here or at the DEO and consume you. Henshaw told me how people are scared of your cousin. He said it wasn’t because of his god-like powers. It’s because of what he might do if he ever lost his temper. And if today was any indication, that fear isn’t the most unwarented thing in the world.”

“Okay well what do you do to deal with anger?” Kara asked.

“I work out and punch things.” Oliver chuckled. “I found a gym a few blocks away. Kinda like the one in Rocky. Since your powers are gone for now, maybe we could go there during your lunch hour and I could help you work out your anger.” Kara considered his offer and asked, “Why are you doing this for me?”

“Cause I’m just worried.” Oliver shrugged. “I know how anger can eat you up inside. Saw it turn a friend of mine into someone I don’t even recognize. Saw it turn a grieving husband into a remorseless killer. You’re a good person and I don’t want that to you to drown in your anger.”

“Okay.” Kara accepted.

“Great. I’ll text you the address and you can stop by at your lunch hour.” Oliver said. Kara giggled as she watched him go. Winn noticed and came over and asked, “What’s got you all happy?”

“Oliver invited me to the gym to blow off some steam.” Kara grinned.

“Really?” Winn said, surprised. “Won’t you break the punching bags?”

“Actually the robot I was fighting hit me with a red sun blast and my powers are temporarily not working.” Kara explained.

“Oh so you’re going to work out with Oliver.” Winn muttered. “That’s… fantastic.” Kara nodded in agreement. She kept her eye on the clock and once her lunch hour rolled around, she quickly made her way to the gym Oliver told her about. When she got there, she found that it was surprisingly empty.

“Hey!” Oliver said. “I hope you don’t mind I rented the gym so we could have some privacy.”

“Thanks Oliver.” Kara blushed. “You certainly know how to make a girl feel special.”

“You’re probably the first woman to ever say that to me.” Oliver chuckled.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked.

“About four years ago I came home from an island I’d been on for five years.” Oliver sighed. “Before the island, I was just some rich playboy asshole who wrecked expensive cars, dated supermodels, and generally engaged in some pretty destructive behavior. Hell I even cheated on my girlfriend with her sister.” Kara said nothing as Oliver continued. “I’m not proud of who I was and I wish more than anything that I could take back what I did. Anyway, that’s why you’re probably the first woman to say I make you feel special.” Oliver sat down on a bench and rubbed his eyes, believing that Kara now saw him differently, as the asshole he once was, and he wouldn’t blame her if she did. To his surprise, she sat down next to him and took his hand in hers.

“It’s okay Oliver.” She said softly. “Who you were doesn’t define who you are now or who you will be. You chose to become a better man. You can’t change what’s been done. All you can do now is choose to be a better person. If it helps, I believe you’re a good man.”

“Man your optimism is contagious.” Oliver chuckled. “Alright Kara. You helped me so now I help you. There’s some workout clothes in the bathroom. Put those on and we can get to hitting stuff.” After she changed into a black tank top and tights, Oliver led her to a punching bag.

“Okay so here’s what you need to do: dig deep and find the thing that is really pissing you off.” Oliver instructed. “Then use that anger and punch the dummy.” Kara rattled off a list of things in her life that pissed her off until she finally came to the thing that pissed her off the most: her inability to live a normal life. At that she punched so hard that she broke the bag. Kara broke down sobbing and Oliver knelt beside her to comfort her. Kara cried into Oliver’s shoulder when they heard footsteps.

“Looks like even The Girl of Steel can break.” Maxwell Lord chuckled, stepping out from the shadows.

“Who the hell are you?” Oliver asked.

“My name is Maxwell Lord.” Max stated. “But Kara and I have already met.”

“When?” Kara asked.

“On my train. When you stopped it from blowing up.” Max replied smugly. Kara realized what he meant and held herself back from attacking him. “How did I figure it out you ask? Well you seemed to take a special interest in that little boy. As it turns out, that was Carter Grant, Cat Grant’s son. But Cat was out of town and who was watching him? Her assistant, Kara Danvers, also known as Supergirl.” Kara looked at Max in shock but remained still. “Nothing to say, Supergirl?” Max quipped.

“I know you’re trying to provoke a reaction.” Kara said. “I won’t give you the satisfaction.” Before Max could respond, the building began to shake. It was an earthquake. The building began to crumble around them and pieces of debris came down on them. When Oliver came to, he saw Kara trapped under some rubble and Max trapped under a big metal bar. Oliver moved the rubble off of Kara and examined her arm.

“Shit it’s broken.” Oliver muttered. He took off his shirt and made it into a makeshift sling for her. Kara in her haze admired Oliver’s muscles before returning to her senses.

“We need to save Max.” Kara groaned. They rushed over to Max and lifted the rubble off of him.

“Come on Max.” Oliver groaned. “Let’s get your sorry ass out of here.” Kara and Oliver carried Max out of the building just in time before the building came down.

“You saved me.” Max muttered. “You could’ve left me but you didn’t.”

“Yeah.” Kara groaned. “I’m not the enemy Max.”

“I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt for now.” Max sighed. Oliver helped Kara up and took her back to Catco where Cat was trying to rally everyone when she saw Oliver bring in Kara.

“Kiera what happened?” Cat asked.

“I think I broke my arm.” Kara groaned.

“What’s going on here?” Oliver asked.

“There’s people trapped on the floor above us.” Cat said. “I’m trying to calm everything down but I can’t get to them.” Oliver turned and headed for the elevator.

“I can climb up there and open it and send them down.” Oliver stated. Before anyone could question him, Oliver had already pried the doors open and was climbing up. Kara and Cat watched as Oliver pried open the other doors and started to help the people down. Almost as soon as the last person was down, the ladder broke, causing Oliver to have to grab onto the elevator cable, hanging on for his life. He strained himself trying to keep from falling to his death. As Kara watched in panic, she noticed her arm had stopped hurting and without thinking flew up to save Oliver. She brought him back down and Cat stared at them both.

“You couldn’t’ve waited until she wasn’t looking?” Oliver grumbled.

“Well I didn’t want to risk you dying.” Kara snapped.

“You’re Supergirl?” Cat exclaimed. Kara nodded as she helped Oliver up and said, “We can talk about it more later.”

“Okay.” Cat agreed. After all the earthquakes died down and the situation worked itself out, Kara got a call from Alex.

“Kara are you okay?” Alex asked.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Kara sighed. “My powers came back. How are you?”

“Hank and I had a little heart to heart.” Alex said. “We can trust him. Says he didn’t kill Dad.”

“Okay.” Kara replied. “I have to go. Ms. Grant found out I’m Supergirl.” Kara hung up and was approached by James.

“Hey. Are you okay?” James asked. “Winn said you lost your powers.”

“Yes but they came back in time for me to save Oliver.” Kara answered.

“Yeah I heard about what happened.” James chuckled. “That was pretty brave of him to do that.”

“Yeah it was.” Kara replied. “I need to talk to Ms. Grant cause she saw me use my powers but do you, Winn, and Lucy wanna come over later to celebrate not dying?”

“We would love to.” James accepted. “Good luck with Ms. Grant.”

“Thanks.” Kara smiled as she walked into Cat’s office.

“Kiera. Or should I call Supergirl.” Cat said.

“No Kara’s fine.” Kara answered. “I just wanna make sure we’re good and that nothing’s going to change.”

“No need.” Cat assured. “I was going to fire you but Oliver made the point that if you continue working here, I can act as something of an agent to you. Strengthen the bond between Supergirl and Catco. Of course I won’t tell anyone who you are but I can use this connection to our advantage.”

“So like how movie stars work?” Kara asked.

“Exactly!” Cat said. “Using this connection to its full potential, we can spread the good word about you better and inspire the populous.”

“That sounds like a great idea Ms. Grant.” Kara chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Thought it would be fun to have Cat know Kara is Supergirl. Anyway enjoy


	3. Arrow and Supergirl: Astra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat interviews a new potential investor, Kara squares off with her aunt, Astra, and Oliver sees a familiar face

Oliver and Alex sparred in the training room of the DEO. Alex was being repeatedly frustrated by Oliver continuously kicking her ass with ease. Oliver used a move similar to the first one he learned from Slade Wilson and tossed Alex on the floor.

“Damnit!” Alex groaned. Oliver helped her up and said, “Your pretty good. You remind me a little of a friend of mine. Persistent.”

“What friend?” Alex asked.

“My ex-girlfriend Laurel.” Oliver answered. “After her sister Sara died she decided to honor her memory by becoming the Black Canary.”

“She sounds like a great person.” Alex chuckled. “I wish I could meet her.”

“I think you two would get along pretty well.” Oliver smiled. Henshaw and Kara came in and told them that they had a problem.

“So Astra’s back and she’s up to something.” Kara stated.

“Who’s Astra?” Oliver asked.

“My aunt.” Kara answered.

“Oh wonderful. More family drama.” Oliver grumbled sarcastically. “Didn’t have enough of that with my mother and father or with Malcolm, Thea, and Tommy. Now there’s your dead aunt from a world that exploded.”

“Actually she wasn’t on Krypton when it blew up.” Kara said. “And Hank she has your kryptonite knife.”

“You didn't get that back by any chance?” Henshaw asked. Kara gave him a look that said no. Henshaw snapped his fingers and groaned, “I really liked that knife.”

“So the kryptonite wasn't affecting her?” Alex asked. “How can that be?”

“Oh that’s more awesome news.” Kara said. “She has created a suit that makes her invulnerable to it.”

“What’s kryptonite?” Oliver asked.

“A metal from Krypton that will weaken and potentially kill a kryptonian when the come in contact with it.” Henshaw answered.

“How much do you have here?” Oliver asked.

“A lot.” Henshaw replied. “Why?”

“I think I’m gonna talk with your R&D department to make me some kryptonite arrows to fight these evil kryptonians.” Oliver said. “Even if they’re not weakened by it, it should still go through if it comes in contact with flesh.”

“I’ll get on that.” Alex said. “You take Kara home so she can rest.”

“Alex I’m fine.” Kara insisted.

“You’re no good to anyone if you go after Astra and she kills you.” Henshaw stated. “Go home and get some rest.”

“Stopping Astra is my job…” Kara started before Oliver cut her off, putting his hands on her shoulders.

“Kara calm down.” Olver said softly. “You just need to rest. You and I can go find your aunt another day.” Something in his voice caused her to relax. She relented and Oliver took them home on his bike. When they got back to Kara’s apartment, Oliver went to sleep on the couch while Kara hoped her next day at Catco would be an easy day.

\---

When Cat arrived at Catco and strode into her office, she snapped her fingers to summon Kara in.

“Today is a big day Kiera.” Cat said as if she hadn’t found out about Kara’s alter ego. “We have the CEO of Merlyn Global Group flying out to see if he wants to make an investment in Catco. I want you to make preparations for his arrival. Food and wine. I’m told he’s a fan of steak and red wine from Walker Landing. Chop chop.”

“What now?” Kara asked.

“I placed an order of steak at the best steak restaurant in the city.” Cat stated. “Fly on down there and get it. And pick up the wine on your way back.” Kara stifled a chuckle at how Cat was using her newfound knowledge that she was Supergirl as a way of having a better assistant. She sped off to get the steak and wine and was back in less than a minute.

“Three steaks, medium rare and red wine from Walker Landing.” Kara said, breathing heavily.

“Bravo Kiera.” Cat said. “And you’re just in time cause he’s here.” Before Kara could blink, in strode Tommy Merlyn, clad in a suit and tie and a grown out beard with a blonde woman in a nice dress on his arm and a burly Australian man in a suit who wore an eye patch following close behind.

“Mr. Merlyn, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Cat said. “This is my assistant.”

“Kara Danvers.” Kara introduced.

“Nice to meet you Kara.” Tommy said. “Tommy Merlyn. This is my fiance Sara Lance and my head of security Slade Wilson. And Ms. Grant you can just call me Tommy. Mr. Merlyn was my father and I’ve spent the last three years distancing myself from him.”

“Yes I believe I read about what happened in Starling City.” Cat said. “503 people died that day wasn’t it.”

“Yes.” Tommy said, a somber look passing over his face. “My best friend died that day. But I’ve spent every day trying to honor his memory. Hell I’m even running for mayor of Starling City. But one good thing came from it. It brought Sara home.”

“Aww who doesn’t good love story?” Cat smirked.

“Me actually.” Slade said. “I think the touchy-feely romantic bullshit is nauseating.”  _ This guy seems a little jaded. _ Kara thought.  _ That’s probably why he’s this guy’s head of security though _ .

“Well how about we sit down and discuss business.” Cat suggested. “Kiera would you mind serving the steaks?”

“Of course Ms. Grant.” Kara replied. She gave Tommy, Sara, and Slade their steaks and poured some wine for everyone. She turned to leave when Cat called her back in.

“Kiera where are you going?” Cat asked. “Come sit.”

“Really?” Kara asked, surprised.

“Of course.” Cat said. “I think it would be good for you to learn more about the business side of Catco. And have a glass of wine.” Kara sat down next to Cat and poured herself some wine. “So.” Cat said, turning to Tommy. “Is there anything you would like to know about Catco?”

“I’m interested in Supergirl.” Tommy said. “The Girl of Steel as you branded her.”

“Ah yes, my protege.” Cat smirked. “Well she appeared not long ago and, though she’s inexperienced, she has really inspired the people. She has her critics, I’m sure you know Maxwell Lord, but for the most part the people love her.”

“And what about the archer dressed like Robin Hood who showed up a few days ago?” Tommy asked. “The hero from another parallel universe who’s going to train Supergirl, the one you dubbed ‘The Arrow’?”

“Actually he told me that’s what his name was.” Cat said. “He saved me and Kiera from an ex-employee who tried to kill us. He said on his world, he’s been living as a hero for four years.”

“Do you know who’s behind the mask?” Tommy asked. Using her super hearing, Kara heard his heart beating unusually fast.

“I know the identities of both Arrow and Supergirl.” Cat answered. “However for their protection and the protection of those they care about, I am unable to disclose that information.”

“I think we’ll stick around for a while and see what we think of Catco.” Tommy suggested. “If we decide it’s a good endeavor for the company we’ll make an investment.” Tommy, Sara, and Slade stood up. They each shook Cat and Kara hands and left.

“I think that went well.” Kara said.

“If they were here for business I would agree.” Cat replied, flipping through her phone. “But I think they’re here for the doppelganger of their friend, your new crush.”

“Why would they be here for Oliver?” Kara asked. Cat handed Kara her phone. It was opened to the page of the obituary for Oliver Queen.

“Because the Oliver Queen of this universe is dead.” Cat answered. Before Kara could respond, she got a text from Alex telling her to turn on the TV. It was live video of Oliver in his Arrow suit fighting against Astra.

“I gotta…” Kara started

“Go.” Cat finished. Kara flew out the window.

\---

Oliver dodged Astra’s heat vision and fired an explosive arrow at her. Astra fell to the ground and Oliver was on her in a second, stabbing her anti-kryptonite armor. Astra threw him off and examined the damaged armor.

“Bold human.” Astra said. “But it doesn’t matter. You still can’t harm me, especially not with that.” She gestured to Oliver’s bow at which point he fired an arrow in a lead casing at her. The casing came off revealing a kryptonite arrow. It plunged into Astra’s shoulder. Astra groaned as she dropped to her knees in pain. She looked up to see Oliver’s bow smack her in the face. She pulled the arrow out of her shoulder and lunged at Oliver. She was greatly weakened by the kryptonite and her strength and speed had been dulled significantly but they were still greater than a normal human. She attacked, grappling with the archer and disarming him.

“Surrender human!” Astra demanded.

“Not happening Astra!” Oliver bellowed. He dodged Astra’s attacks and punched her in the gut. Landed a blow to Oliver’s face and tripped him. Oliver kicked her in the chest and did a back handspring to his feet before quickly charging Astra and doing a drop-kick to her chest, knocking her off balance. As she regained balance and Oliver sprang to his feet, Astra harnessed her rage and blasted Oliver’s shoulder with heat vision in time for Kara to witness it. Kara flew down and grabbed the kryptonite arrow on the ground. As Astra was about to kill Oliver, Kara drove the arrow into her leg and knocked her out.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked frantically.

“Your timing couldn’t be better.” Oliver chuckled, wincing in pain. The pair brought Astra back to the DEO and put her in a red sun cell. Kara took Oliver to the infirmary to recover.

“You are very lucky she didn’t blast your arm off.” Alex said. “Good thing you have strong protective armor in your suit. Now take it off so I can examine your shoulder.”

“I’m glad Cisco made those upgrades when I joined Barry and helped fight metahumans.” Oliver chuckled as he took off his jacket. Alex noted that there were some minor burns but nothing that wouldn’t completely heal in a couple days.

“Oliver there’s something you should see.” Henshaw said as he came in. On the monitors a video played on the screen. It had been sent to Cat Grant who sent it to Kara who showed it to Henshaw. The video was from a man in a black and orange mask, one Oliver knew all too well.

\---

_ “CHOOSE!” _

_ “There is only one way… that this night can end…” _

_ “You possess true courage. I’m truly sorry… you did not pass that on to your son!” _

_ \--- _

“I know that guy.” Oliver grumbled. “His name is Slade Wilson. Also known as Deathstroke. On my Earth he laid siege to Starling City. He’s the man who killed my mother.”

“Oliver I’m so sorry.” Kara consoled.

“We’re not letting you go alone.” Henshaw stated.

“If Slade wants to talk I’ll talk.” Oliver snapped. “Before I throw him in a cell next to Astra.”

“At least let me come with you.” Kara said. “If this is a trap I can back you up. You’re wounded and I don’t want you to get killed.”

“Fine.” Oliver relented. The pair left and went to the meeting place: a rooftop in the middle of the city. They landed on the rooftop and Slade turned to face them.

“I wasn’t sure you’d show.” Slade said. “Can’t say I’m surprised you brought Supergirl.”

“You wanted me here? Here I am.” Oliver growled. Oliver pulled out his bow and fired an arrow at Slade. It bounced off Slade’s armor. Oliver engaged Slade in combat. They traded blows against each other and Oliver allowed his anger to drive him enough that Slade was able to get the upper hand and trap his arm behind his back. Oliver felt something was different. Slade wasn’t as strong as he was when he had the mirakuru in his system. Oliver elbowed Slade in the chest and freed himself from his grip.  _ That was too easy _ Oliver thought.

“You done Oliver?” Slade sighed. Oliver whirled around and watched as Slade pulled off his mask.

“How?” Oliver demanded.

“I recognize the hood kid.” Slade answered. “It was Yao Fei’s and then Shado’s. Unless that was different on your Earth but I doubt it. And the suit is identical to the one this world’s Oliver Queen wore as a vigilante before he was killed Malcolm Merlyn’s Undertaking.” Oliver pulled off the hood and mask and took a moment to process everything Slade had just told him.

“You seem different than the last time I saw you.” Oliver finally said.

“What in possession of all my marbles?” Slade quipped. “Your friend Tommy developed a cure for the Mirakuru. Side effects wore off years ago.”

“Tommy?” Oliver repeated, shocked. Suddenly everything made sense. In the Undertaking when Tommy died, this Earth’s Oliver took his place, which was why there was no Arrow here. “What about my mother? And Sara?”

“Your mother is alive and well, Sara and Tommy are engaged, Laurel is in rehab, Quentin Lance is Captain of the SCPD, and Thea is studying business in New York.” Slade said. “I assume you know she’s Tommy’s sister?”

“Yeah I learned that detail.” Oliver muttered. “Is she dating Roy on this Earth?”

“Roy is with her in New York.” Slade answered. Oliver’s head was spinning. This world was an ideal reality for him and all that it took for it to exist was him dying. He was brought back to reality by a soft hand on his shoulder.

“You okay Oliver?” Kara asked.

“Yeah. It’s just a lot to take in.” Oliver replied. Suddenly she received a text from Alex about an attack on Lord Technologies.

“Oh no.” Kara muttered. “Oliver we need to go.”

“Slade would you like to help stop a break in?” Oliver asked.

“Why not?” Slade shrugged. Kara flew them to Lord Technologies where she came face to face with her uncle Non.

“Kara Zor-El.” Non growled. “Remember me little girl.” A battle ensued between Non and his kryptonians and Oliver, Kara, and Slade, along with the DEO that were already there, including Henshaw and Alex. They were quickly outmatched and Non managed to get away, capturing Henshaw as well.

“Agent Danvers. What a pleasant surprise.” Max said. “Seems you lied to me.”

“We can talk about that later Max.” Alex sighed. “For now we need to secure the crime scene.”

“We will discuss this.” Max said. “Preferably over a glass of wine. And ah, secure away. I’ve got nothing to hide since Supergirl and I decided to sing kumbaya after the earthquake.” Alex ordered her men to secure the area and then turned her attention to SLade.

“Thanks for the assist.” She said. “What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to talk.” Slade answered. “Then your sister got your text so I came with Oliver and Kara to help.”

“How did you...” Kara asked.

“I was ASIS.” Slade answered. “I pick up on little things. Like the fact that this is Alex  Danvers and the alien called you  Kara Zor-el. I remembered Cat Grant’s assistant’s name was Kara Danvers. I put two and two together and realized Kara Danvers is Supergirl.”

“Please keep that to yourself.” Alex said.

“My lips are sealed.” Slade replied. “Oliver, Tommy and Sara would like to see you.”

“Okay.” Oliver replied. He turned to the Danvers sisters and said, “Alex, Kara, I know you might think this is a bad idea but if you wanna get Henshaw back, I would suggest a trade with Kara’s uncle: Astra for Hank.” Alex nodded, knowing it was something to consider and Oliver left with Slade to meet with Sara and Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was definitely fun to write. I've got some plans with Oliver, Tommy, Sara, and Slade. In the fight between Oliver and Astra, I use the same logic for how Batman can beat Superman. Anyway please enjoy


	4. Arrow and Supergirl: Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Tommy of Earth 38 meet, Alex learns more about Max, Kara realizes her feelings for Oliver, and James makes a big decision

Kara and Alex went to the DEO to make a plan on getting Henshaw back, where they learned that in Henshaw’s absence, Alex was Acting Director of the DEO. Upon learning this, Alex decided that Oliver was right and that their best chance at getting Henshaw back was to barter Astra for him. She and Kara retrieved Astra and took her to a rooftop in the city.

“Non!” Kara called, hoping that her Uncle would hear her with his super-hearing. “We wanna make a deal. Astra for our friend.” Almost in an instant, Non arrived with Henshaw.

“I have your word you won’t go back on the deal?” Non asked.

“Yes.” Kara answered. “Do I have your’s?” Non looked to Astra who nodded, indicating that he keep his word.

“Very well.” Non replied. Once they made the exchange, both parties left without a word.

“You shouldn’t have bartered with Non.” Henshaw stated once they returned to the DEO.

“It was the only way to get you back.” Alex replied. “I wasn’t gonna leave a man behind so I made a call. You’d do the same for me or Kara.” Henshaw sighed, knowing she was right.

“Well we still need to find out why Non attacked Lord.” Henshaw stated.

“Max has agreed to cooperate.” Alex said.

“Good. This will be a lot easier if he does.” Henshaw replied.

\---

_ Tommy ran up to CNRI where he saw Quentin holding Laurel back as the building collapsed. _

_ “Oh thank god you’re alright!” Tommy sighed grabbing her face. _

_ “O-Oliver.” Laurel sobbed. “He’s inside. He got me out but the building collapsed.” Tommy’s heart sank. He turned and charged inside the wreckage, followed by Quentin and Laurel. He found his friend covered in rocks. _

_ “Tommy…” Oliver groaned weakly. _

_ “It’s alright buddy. You’re gonna be fine.” Tommy said frantically. “Quentin help me get him out.” They lifted the rocks off Oliver’s body and to their horror, saw a large metal rod coming out his chest. _

_ “Oh my God...” Quentin gasped, ignoring the revelation that Oliver was the vigilante he’d been hunting all year, now only focused on the fact that now, without a doubt, Oliver was going to die. _

_ “Hey man you’re gonna be okay.” Tommy said. “We’re gonna get you out. You’re gonna be fine.” _

_ “Tommy I have a metal rod through my chest…” Oliver sighed. “I won’t make it ten feet, let alone to a hospital.” _

_ “Oliver I’m so sorry this is all my fault!” Laurel cried. “I should’ve listened when you told me to stay out of the Glades.” _

_ “Laurel it’s not your fault.” Oliver replied. “I made my choice. I chose to save you.” _

_ “Oliver please don’t go.” Laurel sobbed. _

_ “Oliver I’m sorry for everything that’s happened between us.” Tommy said. “I didn’t mean it when I said I wish you died on that island. I was weak, jealous. I am my father.” _

_ “No. No you’re not.” Oliver rasped. “You’re a good man. My best friend in this life.” He let out a soft exhale as his body went limp. Quentin knelt beside a sobbing Laurel to comfort her as Tommy cried over the body of his dead friend. _

_ “He’s gone Laurel.” Quentin whispered. “I’m sorry.” _

\---

“Tommy are you alright?”

Tommy was brought out of his memory by Sara’s voice. He looked at the blonde lying next to him in their hotel room, concern spread across her face.

“Yeah.” Tommy answered. “I was just thinking about…”

“Oliver.” Sara finished.

“Yeah.” Tommy muttered. “The day he died. You know I’d give anything to see him again but now that it might happen I terrified. What if he’s not like our Oliver? What if on his world he and I fell out and he hates me? What if…” Sara stopped Tommy from talking with a kiss.

“Whatever happens with this Oliver Queen, I’m here for you.” Sara said.

“How the hell did I get so lucky?” Tommy chuckled.

“You strong-armed me into telling Dad I was still alive.” Sara teased. Tommy chuckled as he kissed Sara when his phone rang.

“Your phone…” Sara whispered as Tommy kissed her neck.

“Let it go to voicemail.” Tommy replied. Sara laughed as she pulled Tommy in deeper to the kiss. Sara’s cell started to ring and Sara said, “Okay if both our phones are ringing it must be important.”

“Alright alright.” Tommy chuckled. He picked up his phone and answered it.

“If you two are done fucking I have someone for you to meet.” Slade said on the other end. “I found our Robin Hood. You were right. The Arrow is Oliver Queen.” Tommy sat up quickly, his mind racing in a thousand directions.

“Okay.” He said finally. “Where are you?”

“Apartment #4A 16 Hope Street.” Slade answered.

“We’re on our way.” Tommy replied. He hung up and got out of bed, hurriedly putting on clothes.

“That was Slade wasn’t it?” Sara asked.

“Yeah.” Tommy answered. “The Arrow, the new vigilante from another universe? It’s Oliver.” Sara got up and dressed and the pair drove to meet with Slade.

\---

Slade paced around Kara’s apartment contemplating something that was on his mind.

“This is Ms. Danvers’ apartment?” Slade asked, trying to make small talk.

“Yeah.” Oliver nodded. “When I got here she agreed to let me stay here.

“Oliver can I ask you something?” Slade asked.

“Sure.” Oliver shrugged.

“What’s our relationship on your world?” Slade asked.

“On my Earth, you were injected with Mirakuru.” Oliver said. “It made you crazy and you tried to kill me for Shado. I did…” Oliver gestured to Slade’s eye “...that in an attempt to kill you. Didn’t stick. You came back to Starling City and tried to take away everything I cared about. You killed my mother and laid siege to the city. I cured you and locked you in a prison I had built on Lian Yu.”

“Damn.” Slade muttered. “And to think I probably would’ve done all of that here if you hadn’t already been dead.”

“Life’s funny like that.” Oliver replied. “On my Earth, Tommy’s dead, Sara’s dead, Mom’s dead, Thea, Roy, and Laurel are vigilantes, and Quentin, well he’s actually still Captain of the SCPD.”

“Some things don’t change.” Slade chuckled. He and Oliver heard a knock at the door. “They’re here.” Slade said. Oliver got up and opened the door and locked eyes with Sara and Tommy.

“You son of a bitch.” Tommy chuckled as he flung his arms around Oliver. “How?”

“It’s a bit of a long story.” Oliver replied. “God I’ve missed you Tommy.”

“I missed you too buddy.” Tommy said. “I was so sorry when you died. I’ve spent every day trying to honor your memory.”

“As have I Tommy.” Oliver agreed. “You’re the reason I chose to not kill people anymore. But just so we’re clear, I’m not the Oliver Queen you knew, the one that died.”

“I know Ollie.” Tommy said thoughtfully. “But as far as I’m concerned, it really doesn’t matter. I got my best friend back. We can compare how similar our worlds are later.”

“Actually from what Slade told me, I think for us at least the only difference is which one of us died.” Oliver theorized. “Kinda like parallel timelines. One where you died and one where I died.”

“Wait I died in your world?” Tommy said, surprised. “Damn this multiverse thing is kinda weird.”

“Yeah I haven’t fully wrapped my brain around it either.” Oliver shrugged. “Oh Sara you’re dead in my world too.”

“That’s comforting.” Sara said sarcastically. “It’s good to see you again Oliver. Even if you’re not our Oliver.”

“Yeah.” Oliver smiled as he hugged Sara. They heard a gust of wind and saw Kara standing at the window.

“Oliver?” Kara said. “I didn’t realize you were doing your meeting here.”

“Oh yeah sorry.” Oliver replied. “Tommy, Sara this is…”

“Kara Danvers.” Kara said. She noticed Oliver’s surprised look and added, “Since you know who Oliver is if figured it would be okay to tell you.”

“Kara Danvers.” Sara repeated. “You’re Cat Grant’s assistant.”

“Yes.” Kara nodded.

“Well hey this calls for a celebration!” Tommy exclaimed. “Oliver, Kara, how would you like to go clubbing for old time’s sake?”

“Eh why not?” Oliver shrugged.

“Sure.” Kara agreed.

“Great.” Sara said. “I heard about one club that’s supposed to be really nice. The owner is apparently incredibly charming and eccentric.”

“Great!” Tommy said. “Slade you comin’?”

“No I’m much too old to go clubbing.” Slade answered. “But you four have fun.”

\---

Alex met with Max for dinner to explain everything with the DEO, Non and Astra, and her affiliation with Supergirl. He welcomed her into his penthouse and they sat down for dinner.

“So.” Max said as he poured the wine. “How did you come to have an alien sister? I assume she told you I found out?”

“Yes Kara told me.” Alex answered. “My parents were friends of Superman and they helped him learn about his powers. He brought Kara to our doorstep 12 years ago and asked us to look after her.”

“Was she always this peppy and hopeful?” Max asked.

“Yeah.” Alex admitted. “12 years here and she still thinks everyone is as good as she is.” 

“Well that’s not true.” Max laughed. “This world and its history is full of terrible people who have no good in them. I wouldn’t believe Bin Laden had any in him considering how he callously murdered thousands of people on 9/11. I sure as hell don’t believe that deep down Hitler and Stalin had good in them. Supergirl has my respect for being able to endure the death of her entire planet and still be able to see the good in everyone, but that doesn’t mean everyone else is like that. There’s a fine line between optimism and naivety.”

“I wish I didn’t agree with you Max.” Alex sighed. “But I think we could all use a bit more of Kara’s mindset.”

“Do you remember when I told you about my parents?” Max asked.

“Yes.” Alex answered. “The government gave them faulty hazmat suits.”

“What I didn’t tell you was that I warned them about those suits.” Max stated. “I told everyone but they wouldn’t listen to me. That’s why I don’t trust the government and why I’m a bit of a cynic.”

“I’m sorry Max.” Alex said. “That shouldn’t’ve happened.”

“And you’re still the only person from the government whose actually apologized.” Max chuckled.

“I think I might have a way to make things right.” Alex said. “You come to work with the DEO as a consultant. Help us develop things to fight the kryptonians. If you say something isn’t safe, you can shut it down. If you think a part is faulty then we replace it. If you think the safety equipment isn’t good enough then we get new ones. You will have access to all the DEO’s resources and can run things how you want to.”

“That’s a kind offer Agent Danvers.” Max said sipping his wine. “But I’m afraid I have to decline. You’ve earned my trust but the rest of the government?  _ Tsk _ . Not so much.”

“Fair enough.” Alex sighed, disappointed.

“I’m happy to work with you directly though.” Max said, holding up his glass. “I think you and I make a pretty good team.”

“Well here’s to that.” Alex chuckled, clinking his glass.

\---

Tommy, Sara, Oliver, and Kara entered the club and saw a man in a suit playing on the piano singing, “Oh there ain’t no rest for the wicked. Money don’t grow on trees. We got bills to pay we got mouths to feed there ain’t nothin’ in this world for free. Oh no we can’t slow down, we can’t hold back, though we know we wish we could. Oh no there ain’t no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good.”

“That guy’s pretty good.” Kara chuckled. She went up to a woman who appeared to be a bartender and asked, “Hey who’s the guy on the piano?”

“That’s the owner, Lucifer Morningstar.” The woman answered.

“What like the Devil?” Tommy chuckled.

“The one and only.” A distinct british voice said. The group turned and saw the man who was playing the piano standing before them. “Lucifer. Morningstar.” He said. “Welcome to my club. And you are?”

“I’m Tommy.” Tommy said. “This is my friend Oliver. The girl in the glasses is Kara. And this is my fiance Sara.”

“A pleasure.” Lucifer said. “Maze, may I have a drink?”

“Comin’ right up.” The bartender who must’ve been Maze said. “Can I get you four anything to drink.”

“Three scotches and Kara what do you want?” Oliver said.

“Club soda please.” Kara answered. Oliver nodded and went with Maze back to the bar.

“Oh come on Kara live a little!” Sara laughed.

“It doesn’t work on me and I don’t really like the taste.” Kara blushed.

“It doesn’t work on me but I still drink it.” Lucifer laughed. “Why doesn’t it work on you?”

“I just have a really high tolerance.” Kara said sheepishly.

“And you’re Kara correct?” Lucifer said. “Well tell me Kara, what is it you desire most in this world?”

“I… I…” Kara stammered.

“Yes come on.” Lucifer coaxed.

“I desire Oliver.” Kara said without thinking, almost as if the answer had been drawn out of her.

“Oh your strapping gentleman friend?” Lucifer crooned. “Well I can certainly see why. That kind of man could make even the Devil blush.”

“Wait you like Oliver?” Tommy asked. Kara’s face turned red with shame.

“Okay yes.” Kara admitted. “I like him. Please don’t say anything.”

“Hey, not my place.” Tommy shrugged. “But for what it’s worth, I think you should go for it.” Sara pulled Lucifer aside to a private area of the club and slammed him against the wall.

“How the hell did you do that?” Sara demanded, holding a knife to his throat.

“I’m the Devil darling.” Lucifer chuckled. “I have a way of bringing these things out of people.” Sara considered his claim. It wasn’t the most far-fetched thing possible, especially not with everything that had happened.

“Prove it.” Sara ordered.

“Alright, but you asked for it.” Lucifer sighed. He flashed his devil face, causing Sara to stumble backwards before quickly regaining composure.

“Okay I believe you.” Sara muttered, her mind spinning at the sight she had just seen. She’d seen many scary things in her life but this definitely was the most terrifying.”

“You took that surprisingly well.” Lucifer commented.

“I was with the League of Assassins.” Sara replied. “There’s not a lot that can really scare me anymore.”

“Well, my regards to Mr. Al Ghul.” Lucifer said as he adjusted his tie. They returned to the others and found that Oliver and Maze were back with the drinks.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a club full of people to entertain.” Lucifer said as he walked off to join the crowd. Tommy grabbed Sara by the hand and pulled her into the crowd to dance while Oliver and Kara watched.

“There’s something wrong with your face! It’s in the shape of a smile!” Kara teased.

“Well I guess for the first time in a while, I’m actually happy.” Oliver chuckled. “On my Earth, these two are dead. Here they’re alive and happy and have good lives.”

“Too bad you’ll eventually have to go home.” Kara said.

“Well what if I didn’t?” Oliver suggested. “When the opportunity came I mean. I left my Starling City for a fresh start. Here it is. Two of my best friends are alive, my mother is alive, Slade isn’t irredeemable, my sister isn’t broken, and The Arrow isn’t considered a killer and is actually seen as a hero. This is everything I could’ve ever hoped for. And then there’s you. You make me feel less like a broken piece of shit. So why shouldn’t I stay?”

“Well we’d be lucky to have you.” Kara smiled.

\---

James sat on his couch thinking how he’d seen Oliver fighting Astra, a guy with nothing but a bow and arrow taking on a powerful kryptonian. His bravery was incredible but what he admired most was that he was just as human as James was but he still fought with all his might against someone far more powerful. Lucy came in and sat down next to him, curling against his side.

“What’s on your mind James?” Lucy asked.

“Just thinking about Oliver Queen, how he’s able to take on different kinds of powerful enemies all without superpowers.” James answered. “He’s able to make a difference without being super himself. I guess I just envy that.”

“Maybe you could get him to give you a few pointers.” Lucy suggested.

“I don’t wanna put on a mask or anything.” James said. “But I wanna do something to really make a difference. Something to really help the people of this city. I think I wanna run for mayor of national city.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this slower chapter. I thought it would be fun to have Lucifer make a cameo, especially after CoIE part 3. I figure the story for him is more or less the same whether he's in LA or National City. Let me know if you want him to do more than just be a cameo. I wasn't sure what to do with James since at least in season one his story and character revolve around Kara and I don't want everyone to be a superhero so I opted to give him Oliver's mayor plot line from season 4 of Arrow instead of his Guardian storyline. Since I'm not sure how the music copy-write works here, I don't own "Ain't no Rest for the Wicked". That is owned by Cage the Elephant. Anyway please leave comments. I enjoy reading those. Unless you're a dick. Don't be a dick. Enjoy


	5. Arrow and Supergirl: White Elephant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Kara encounter a new threat, Slade bonds with Cat, and Tommy makes James an offer regarding his bid for mayor

Oliver and Kara sparred in the red sun training room so Oliver could get a feel for Kara’s level of technique and could get an idea of how best to train her. He determined that Kara had little technique and put more focus on brute force. Oliver blocked a punch from Kara and threw her on the ground.

“You’re unbalanced.” Oliver stated. “You focus more on putting strength in your attacks than on fighting with precision and technique. It may work against humans and weaker aliens but what happens when we come across Non and Astra? I saw how easily Non was able to beat you.”

“Man you weren’t kidding when you said you were a hardass with the training.” Kara chuckled.

“Just be glad I didn’t shoot you like I did my last two students.” Oliver replied.

“That’s a joke right?” Kara asked nervously to which Oliver just smirked. Before Kara could stop herself, she blurted out, “Alex and I are having a Christmas party tonight. James, Winn, and Lucy will be there. It’s a white elephant thing. Would you like to come?” Oliver was taken aback by the sudden invite but he smiled, “Sure. Why not. Is it okay if I invite Tommy and Sara?”

“Sure.” Kara chuckled, blushing, gleeful that Oliver had said yes. “The more the merrier.”

“Oliver, Kara there’s been a break in at Lord Industries.” Henshaw stated over the loudspeaker.

“Again?” Kara said. “Did Non and Astra break in again?”

“No these guys are human but their leader may be enhanced in some way, possibly alien.” Henshaw answered.

“Let’s go.” Oliver said. Kara flew them to Lord industries where they found a large group of armed men. The leader wore a black and yellow balaclava and he was holding a lead case.

“I was wondering when you two would show up.” The man chuckled. He placed the case on the floor and said, “Get ‘em boys.” Oliver fired his bow at some of the goons, taking them out and attacked the leader while Kara beat up the goons. The man dodged Oliver’s attacks with skilled ease and when Oliver aimed a strike with the bow at the man’s head, the man caught the bow and with his bare hands snapped the bow in half.

“What the hell?” Oliver gasped. The man attacked, landing powerful blows on Oliver and throwing him against a wall. Oliver lay on his back, battered and beaten when the man put his boot on Oliver’s ribs and applied pressure. Oliver let out a pained yell as he felt his ribs crack. Kara heard him and prepared to fire heat vision at him.

“Let us walk out of here or your friend dies.” The man said, grabbing the barely conscious Oliver’s throat. Kara relented and the man ordered one of his goons to grab the case. Throwing Oliver aside, he and his men walked out the door, having gotten what they needed while Kara rushed to see if Oliver was okay.

“Oliver!” Kara yelled. “Oliver stay with me!”

“Kara… Billy Wintergreen… Call… Slade…” was all Oliver was able to get out before he lost consciousness. Kara quickly brought him back to the DEO and took him to the med bay.

“What happened?” Henshaw asked.

“The leader was superhuman.” Kara said frantically. “Oliver fought him but the guy was too strong. I had to let him go to save Oliver.”

“Do you know what they were after?” Alex asked.

“No.” Kara said. “It was in a lead case so I couldn’t see what it was.”

“Leave it to Max to have every possible safeguard.” Alex sighed. “Did you get anything on who they are?”

“Oliver said something about a guy named Billy Wintergreen before he passed out.” Kara answered. “Said to call Slade.”

“Okay.” Alex said. “I’ll get in contact with Slade Wilson and find out who this Billy Wintergreen is. Oliver’ll be fine. He took a hell of a beating though so he should rest.”

“Okay.” Kara breathed. After Alex and Henshaw left, she sat down and looked over Oliver’s torso, taking a long look at all his many scars. She had seen them before but hadn’t gotten a great look at them before Oliver had put his shirt back on and covered them up.

“My God…” Kara muttered. She ran her eyes over his scars, chest, and tattoos and whispered, “So much pain and suffering. How did you survive all this?”

“Stubbornness and luck mostly.” Kara heard him say. Without thinking, she threw herself on top of Oliver to hug him. “Easy on the ribs.” Oliver winced.

“Sorry.” Kara chuckled sheepishly. “Look Ollie, I know what happened to you couldn’t have been easy. You don’t have to say anything but if you wanna talk I’m here.”

“Thanks Kara.” Oliver sighed. “You’re right. It’s hard for me to open up about my time on Lian Yu. That’s the name of the island. It’s Manderian for ‘Purgatory’ but it felt a lot like Hell. But I think it’ll help to talk about it.” Oliver found himself going into detail about his first year on Lian Yu from his father’s suicide to killing Edward Fyers. He pointed out scars he’d gotten from being tortured by Billy Wintergreen on Fyers’ orders and the one he’d gotten when Yao Fei shot him in the shoulder. Kara hung on his every word, listening with great concentration. When Oliver finished outlining his first year on Lian Yu, Kara sat speechless. She had no idea what she could do or say that could even begin to make up for everything that had happened to Oliver, and that was only the first year.

“Oliver I’m so sorry.” Kara said. “I shouldn’t have pushed.”

“You didn’t push Kara.” Oliver replied. “And talking about it did help. As bad as that godforsaken island sucked, it helped me become the man I am today. Now, I need to call Tommy and see if he and Sara will come to your white elephant Christmas party.”

\---

Slade walked into Catco to meet with Cat Grant to discuss some of the deal between Cat and Tommy. He stopped at the desk of her assistant and said, “I’m here to meet with Cat Grant.”

“What name am I taking down?” The woman asked.

“Slade Wilson. Your boss asked me to come by” Slade answered. “And you are?”

“A temporary assistant while Ms. Grant’s assistant has the day off.” She answered. “Siobhan Smythe.”

“Right.” Slade replied. “I’m not gonna pretend to know how to pronounce that.” Slade went into Cat’s office and sat down across from Cat.

“Ah Mr. Wilson.” Cat said. “So glad you could make it.”

“What do you want to talk with me about?” Slade asked.

“I was wondering if you’d be interested in going over Catco’s security.” Cat answered. “Ever since Leslie Willis tried to kill me and Kiera and since the earthquake I’ve been meaning to update it for safety and defense against crazed former employees. I figured a former ASIS operative would be able to do that.”

“So you invited me here to look over your security systems?” Slade asked.

“Oh god no.” Cat said. “I asked you here to invite you to lunch at my place and we can look over them in private. And perhaps you could tell me you association to Oliver Queen, shed some light on at least our Oliver Queen, as that might help me get to know the one we have.”

“Fine.” Slade shrugged. “As long as nothing is put in the papers.”

“You have my word Mr. Wilson.” Cat replied. “Our little talk will be off the record.” Slade led Cat to her car and they drove to Cat’s home.

“Nice place.” Slade said while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Take a seat. You seem tired.” Cat said.

“Just an old avisary.” Slade muttered. “Bill Wintergreen. He was on the island with Oliver and I. I spared him when I had the opportunity to kill him and he found his way aboard the crew of a man named Anthony Ivo. He took the Mirakuru drug that made him a super soldier and now he’s here to wreak havoc on National City.”

“Well why don’t you relax and share a glass of wine while we go over these security systems.” Cat suggested. Slade nodded and the pair got to work.

\---

Tommy and Sara arrived at Kara’s Christmas party and were greeted at the door Kara.

“Hi! I’m glad you could make it.” Kara said. “Let me introduce you to everyone. This is my adoptive sister Alex, my friends Winn and James who work at Catco, and James’ girlfriend Lucy. Guys this is Tommy and Sara.”

“Good to meet you.” Tommy said.

“You’re Tommy Merly right?” James asked.

“Yes and you’re Superman’s go-to guy James Olsen.” Tommy replied.

“Yeah.” James answered. “Can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure.” Tommy shrugged. “He followed James to a more secluded area of Kara’s apartment.

“So where should we put the gifts?” Sara asked.

“Under the tree.” Alex answered pointing to it. “We’ll do the white elephant gift exchange in a little bit and then we’ll watch Die Hard.”

“Really?” Sara said. “Kara doesn’t seem like someone who would choose to watch Die Hard.”

“She picked the movie last year so now it’s my turn.” Alex shrugged. When Tommy and James were out of earshot of everyone else, James asked, “What advice would you give to someone who wants to run for mayor?”

“Get a good campaign manager and raise money.” Tommy said. “Helps if you can get some good endorsement. For you I’d recommend Cat Grant, Arrow, Supergirl, and Superman. As for money I could probably help you out with that.”

“Really?” James asked.

“You seem like a good guy and three superheroes trust you so I think you’d be a safe person to bet on.” Tommy shrugged, patting James on the shoulder.

“Guys we’re doing the white elephant thing.” Alex said. Everyone gathered around Kara’s coffee table and grabbed a gift from under the tree. Oliver got a T-Shirt that said “My friend was a castaway and all I got was this crappy shirt”, Kara got a white elephant, James got the Disney villainous game collection, Winn got an engraved dagger, Sara got a snow globe that played joy to the world, Tommy got picture frame, Alex got a bottle of Walker Landing wine, and Lucy got a box of candy.

“Okay here’s how the game works.” Alex said. “You roll two dice and if you get two odds you can steal from someone.” The game went on and everyone laughed and had a fun time and in the end Oliver got the dagger, brought by Sara, Kara got the game, brought by Oliver, James got the snow globe, brought by Kara, Tommy got the Castaway shirt, brought by Lucy, Sara got the wine, brought by Tommy, Alex got the candy, brought by Winn, Winn got the white elephant, brought by Alex, and Lucy got the picture frame, brought by James.

“Why don’t we take a picture to put in the frame?” James suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and lined up by the fireplace for the picture. After James took the picture, Tommy pointed to Kara and Oliver and said, “You guys are under the mistletoe.”

“Oh you guys gotta kiss.” Alex chuckled. Kara blushed with embarrassment as she felt the pressure rising.

“Should we…” Kara asked Oliver.

“What’s wrong with a kiss between friends?” Oliver shrugged. “And besides if we don’t fight they’ll shut up.” Kara nodded sheepishly and Oliver brought his lips down to hers and placed a soft kiss on her lips. When they broke the kiss, Kara’s mind was racing, unable to fully comprehend what had just happened. After watching Die Hard and everyone left, she flopped down on the couch next to Oliver.

“That was a fun party.” Oliver said. “Personally I think it’s much more fun than a party with 500 guests most of them you don’t know.”

“Yeah.” Kara agreed. She racked her brain for something to say when she got an alert from Henshaw about a fire.

“I gotta go.” Kara said. She raced to the site of the fire and helped the firemen put it out. As she prepared to leave, she felt a strange feeling wash over her that faded quickly. By the time she got home, Oliver was already passed out on the couch so she flopped down on her bed and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho ho. Merry Christmas. Yes I know it was yesterday but I finished it today. Hope you enjoyed this chapter with the Christmas party and Billy Wintergreen. Since it's still an alternate reality it makes sense for not everything to be the same, in this case when Slade kills Billy in season 1 of Arrow, on Earth 38, he spares him. Look forward to the next chapter because I have big plans with that one. Since it should be obvious, I'm doing the Red Kryptonite bit and I have been looking forward to that. But for now, enjoy the Christmas themed chapter and I hope you had a happy holidays


	6. Arrow and Supergirl: Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kara is exposed to Red Kryptonite, Oliver makes it his mission to do whatever he can to save her

Oliver noticed something strange going on with Kara. When her alarm went off, he heard the distinct sound of a clock being crushed with super strength. When she came out for breakfast, Oliver was taken aback by her change in attire from her usual blouse and skirt to a skin tight dress.

“That’s a new look for you.” Oliver chuckled.

“Thanks Oliver.” Kara smirked. “Decided to try something new. You like?”

“Yeah you look nice.” Oliver smiled, pushing his suspicions to the back of his mind, deciding that it was probably nothing.

“So I was thinking after work maybe you and I go down to Lux and have some fun.” Kara suggested. This brought Oliver’s suspicions back to the surface. Kara was never this forward.

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked.

“Never better.” Kara reassured. “So whaddya say?”

“Alright.” Oliver smiled. “I’m gonna head to the DEO, see if Slade gave them anything on Wintergreen.” Kara nodded and left for work. When she arrived at Catco, she strode into the office with an air of confidence around her.

“Kiera, dressed like an adult. That’s promising.” Cat said when Kara gave her her late. She motioned for Kara to follow her into her office. “I like this new air of confidence you have. Perhaps I’m rubbing off on you more than I thought. Or perhaps you finally listened to my advice and took the leap with Oliver Queen?”

“Yes Ms. Grant.” Kara smirked. “We kissed at my Christmas party last night and we’re going to a club tonight after work.”

“Brava Kiera.” Cat congratulated. “So what are you going to wear?”

“What are you gonna dress me for my date?” Kara snickered.

“Well I would like for you to increase your chances of the night going well as much as possible.” Cat shrugged. “The new confidence will definitely help with that.”

“What did you have in mind?” Kara asked.

“Follow.” Cat ordered as she led Kara to her private elevator.

\---

James got a call from Tommy asking him to come to an office. When James arrived, he found a lot of people bustling around answering phones.

“Hey Jimmy! Welcome!” Tommy laughed.

“What’s all this?” James asked.

“I hope you don’t mind, I took the liberty of getting you staffed for your bid for mayor.” Tommy said. “Here are the three key people in your campaign.” He gestured to three people, a tall black man, a blonde with glasses, and Lucy. “This is John Diggle. He was a friend of Oliver’s. He will be your head of security.”

“Good to meet you Mr. Diggle.” James said, shaking his hand.

“Call me John.” John said.

“This is Felicity Smoak.” Tommy continued. “Another friend of Oliver’s. She is in charge of anything that involves the internet. Vetting employees, managing your social media presence, everything.”

“It’s great to meet you Mr. Olsen.” Felicity said. “You look different than I was expecting. Not different bad. When I heard Jimmy Olsen I was thinking young red-head not big burly black guy. Not that there’s anything wrong with black people…”

“Felicity.” James chuckled.

“Sorry. I do that sometimes.” Felicity said sheepishly.

“It’s fine.” James replied. “And call me James.” Felicity nodded.

“And you already know your girlfriend Lucy.” Tommy said. “Great girl by the way. You’re a lucky guy.”

“Thanks.” James chuckled.

“Anyway, she’s in charge of managing your campaign.” Tommy said. “So now that everything is set up, I will leave you to run your campaign.” As Tommy left, James turned to his campaign staff and said, “Ok. Let’s get to work.

\---

“This crew is using a k’hund to rob banks.” Henshaw stated in a briefing. “We need to bring him in. Agent Danvers and I will lead a team to apprehend the humans while Supergirl will deal with the alien.”

“What about Queen?” One agent asked.

“He requested some personal time to find out more about this world’s Oliver Queen.” Henshaw answered. He noticed Kara with her feet on the table fiddling with her phone. “I’m sorry am I boring you?” Henshaw asked.

“Only boring people get bored.” Kara replied.

“Alright let’s move.” Henshaw ordered. He turned back to Kara and said, “Did you get all that or do I need to brief you again?” Kara stood up and left with the team and replied, “Kick. Alien. Ass.” The DEO went to stop the robbery and got there just in time to catch the criminals but the k’hund managed to get away.

“Supergirl, you’re up.” Alex said. Kara intercepted the alien and knocked him on the ground. The k’hund looked up at her and growled, “Your mother…”

“Sentenced you to for Rozz, blah blah, ruined your life. I’ve heard the story.” Kara cut him off. “Wanna fight about it?” The k’hund attacked attacked but Kara was quickly able to take him down. She stepped on his chest and scoffed, “I have defeated Teragens, Coluans, and Kryptonians. You, you’re not even worth looking at.” She took her foot off his chest and sighed, get outta my sight. Before I change my mind.” The k’hund ran off and the DEO drove up to Kara.

“Where is he?” Alex asked. “Are you hurt?”

“No. No, I’m fine.” Kara shrugged. “He got away.” When they got back to the DEO, Henshaw and Alex pulled Kara aside to talk.

“What happened out there?” Henshaw asked. “You were supposed to bring in the k’hund.”

“How about you just get off my back Hank!” Kara snapped. “I’m tired of you always being such a hard-ass, acting like you know best but you’re just a human. You have no idea what it’s like to be an alien on this planet, what it’s like to walk around like the entire world is made of glass and the power to tear it all apart if you ever lost control.” 

“Kara are you okay?” Alex asked.

“Oh cut the big sister act Alex.” Kara growled. “You’ve always been jealous of me, of my powers because they make you feel small. And the sad truth is that without me, you have no life. Everything you do revolves around me.” Alex and Henshaw both shared a concerned look. Kara noticed and scoffed, “I gotta go. I have a date.”

\---

Astra was going over the plans for the attack on Maxwell Lord’s satellites, trying to determine how to complete the plan when Non came in.

“I have news for you.” Non stated. “One of our men were scouting the city when they saw Kara Zor-El let a For Rozz escapee go. Something has happened to your niece. She’s gone rouge I believe we can use this to our advantage. While the humans fight Kara Zor-El, we enact the next phase of our plan.”

“What about Kara?” Astra asked. “The humans could kill her.”

“What about about her?” Non asked. Non left the room, leaving Astra to contemplate her plans and choices.

\---

Oliver entered Lux and went to the bar to get a drink.

“Mr. Queen. Good to see you again.” Maze said. “Scotch I assume?”

“Hey Maze.” Oliver replied. “Yes I’ll have a scotch.” As Maze made the drink, Oliver asked, “So how did you come to know the devil himself?”

“Wait do you believe him?” Maze asked.

“I’ve seen things a lot more surprising than the devil owning a nightclub. Also Sara told us about his face on the way home.” Oliver answered. “So how do you know him?”

“Alright.” Maze sighed. “I’m a demon. I was his head torturer in Hell. I basically controlled the Hell-Loop the mortals trap themselves in.”

“And the explanations would be…” Oliver said, waving his hand, indicating to Maze to elaborate.

“The Hell-Loop is the eternal punishment that mortals are punished by.” Maze explained. “It’s whatever the deepest parts of your conscience holds guilt for, guilt you haven’t forgiven yourself for. Nothing as simple as lying or having sex before marrage but your deepest darkest sins that you refuse to acknowledge and forgive yourself for and that’s how mortals trap themselves in Hell because Lucifer and God don’t send them to Hell, mortals do.”

“So it’s all about your guilt torturing you for all eternity?” Oliver said. “Honestly that seems kind of poetic in a way.”

“Oliver!” A familiar british voice said.

“Lucifer.” Oliver chuckled. “Hey look at that. The Devil really does wear prada.”

“That I do.” Lucifer laughed. “What brings you back to my humble abode?”

“Kara invited me out.” Oliver answered. “Decided to take her up on the offer.

“Seems Ms. Danvers is after her deepest desire.” Lucifer crooned. “Well, there she is.” Oliver turned to see Kara in a black dress walking towards him.

“Damn Kara this is… wow.” Oliver chuckled.

“Yeah that’s what I was going for.” Kara smirked.

“Well you look ravishing my dear.” Lucifer said. “You’re a lucky man Mr. Queen.” Oliver noticed Maze licking her lips but chose to ignore it.

“Thank you.” Kara replied. “Come on Oliver. Let’s dance.” She pulled Oliver into the crowd while Lucifer and Maze watched, wicked smiles spread across their faces.

“I love this song.” Kara drawled.

“It’s a good song.” Oliver chuckled nervously worried that something was definitely off about Kara. “You okay?” He asked.

“I’ve never been better.” Kara replied in a sultry voice, her arms wrapped around Oliver’s neck.

“Well how ‘bout we stop and get a drink…” Oliver started but Kara cut him off saying, “No no. Why would I get a drink, when I’m finally getting what I want?” She hung on Oliver even more and whispered into his ear, “I want you. The strongest man among this planet of lesser humans.”

“Woah woah woah Kara that’s not you.” Oliver said. “There’s something going on with you. I need to get you back to the DEO so we can figure this out.”

“I’m fine Oliver.” Kara breathed. She pulled him in for a firm kiss. Oliver forgot his convictions for a moment before returning to his senses.

“No. I’m calling Henshaw and we’re gonna figure this out.” Oliver said in a steely voice. He turned away to call Henshaw and tell him what was going on. Henshaw told him to bring Kara to the DEO so they could figure out how to help her. When Oliver turned around, Kara was gone.

“Shit.” Oliver muttered. He walked over to Lucifer and said, “I need your help.”

“With what?” Lucifer asked.

“Dealing with a mind-altered Supergirl, who by the way is Kara.” Oliver stated. “You’re the Devil. You must have some tricks.”

“I have a pair of wings.” Lucifer sighed. “But you’re cutting them back off when we’re done.” At first Oliver didn’t know what he meant but understood once he saw the wings.

\---

Henshaw, Alex, Oliver, and Lucifer gathered in the DEO to discuss how best to deal with Kara.

“We need to figure out how to undo what happened.” Alex stated.

“I think I can help with that.” A voice behind them said. It was Max. He told them that what Bill Wintergreen had stolen was Red Kryptonite. Max had been trying to create Kryptonite after seeing it used against Astra when she fought Oliver. He had failed in the first attempt and the Red K was the result. When a kryptonian was exposed to it it would decrease their inhibitions and make them give in to her worst impulses. Max had worked up something to counteract it once the Red K had been stolen in the event he needed it. He raised the rifle he was holding and said, “Hit her with this and she’ll be back to her normal cheery self.”

“How can I help?” Astra asked, coming in. The group formulated a plan to lure Kara into a trap before she did any damage.

\---

“Kara?” Oliver called, standing on a rooftop. “Can we talk?” He hoped Kara would hear him with her super hearing and she did. She landed on the roof and asked, “What do you want?” Oliver noticed how she was clad in a skintight black suit with the House of El printed on the right side.

“I’m sorry I overreacted in Lux.” Oliver said. “I guess I was just nervous. I haven’t had the best luck with dating as of late.”

“That’s sweet.” Kara crooned. “I almost believe you.” Kara punched Oliver in the chest and knocked him back into a wall, knocking him out. Astra and Lucifer flew Henshaw and Alex to the roof. Lucifer lunged at the angered kryptonian holding one of Maze’s demon steel knives, hoping that would be able to subdue her. Kara sped past him and knocked him on the ground. Alex aimed Max’s rifle at Kara. As the gun charged, Kara sped to Alex and punched her in the face and tore the gun from her hands, tossing it away. Lucifer attacked again, matching Kara’s strength, trying to get a hit with the dagger. He managed to get a slash on her arm and was pleased when it drew blood. However this only made Kara angrier. She grabbed the arm holding the dagger and plunged it into Lucifer’s back. He let out a blood curdling scream as Kara tossed him against the wall. Kara turned back to Alex and prepared to kill her with her heat vision when she was attacked by two people, Astra and a green man.

“J’onn!” Alex yelled. Kara unleashed her rage on both attackers and slammed J’onn into the roof of the building.

“Kara stop this!” Astra pleaded. “This isn’t who you are.”

“You don’t know who I am.” Kara snarled. She and Astra fought through the sky and back down to the roof. Kara grabbed Astra by the neck and held her over the ledge and began to shoot her with her heat vision. Oliver saw Kara holding Astra over the ledge. Thinking fast, he pulled a kryptonite arrow from his quiver and aimed for Kara’s shoulder, hoping to weaken and distract her so Astra could gain the upper hand. Oliver fired the arrow but to his horror, Kara caught it and plunged it into Astra’s chest, causing a fatal blow. Astra saw that the gun that could save Kara was within reach so with her dying breath, she grabbed the gun and zapped Kara with it. Oliver got up and rushed to Astra’s side.

“Will Kara be okay?” Astra asked.

“Yeah.” Oliver answered. “You did it. You saved her.”

“I hope it makes up for all I’ve done, all I’ve set in motion.” Astra sighed. “Kara, she cares for you. Please, take care of my niece.”

“You have my word.” Oliver promised.

“Thank you.” Astra breathed as she faded away.

\---

Kara awoke in the DEO under the yellow sun lamps with Oliver standing by her bed.

“Was anyone killed?” Kara asked,her voice cracking. “Anyone besides Astra?”

“No.” Oliver answered. “Henshaw is fine. And a martian apparently. Lucifer’s fine, Alex’s fine, and I’m fine.” Kara broke down into tears and began to cry.

“It was so horrible Ollie it was so bad!” Kara sobbed. “Every bad thought I ever had just came to the surface and I couldn’t stop it.”

“Kara it’s okay.” Oliver reassured. “No one blames you for what happened.”

“It’s not okay Oliver!” Kara cried. “I killed Astra. I couldn’t stop myself and I killed my aunt.”

“Look I’m not gonna feed you some bullshit and tell you this pain’ll go away but I promise I will do everything I can to help you get through this.” Oliver said comfortingly. He helped her up and wrapped her in his arms. “Let’s get you home. You’ve had a really long day.” When they got back to Kara’s apartment, Kara sat down on the couch while Oliver poured himself a glass of scotch before sitting down next to her.

“So, just curious how much of what you said about us did you mean when you were under the Red K?” Oliver asked.

“All of it.” Kara sighed, seeing no point in hiding it since she already told him. “You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met and I wanna be with you.”

“Okay.” Oliver said. “Just wanted to be sure before I did this.” He pressed his lips to Kara’s, pushing her onto her back. Kara ran her fingers through his hair, moaning as Oliver kissed her neck. She began absentmindedly tugging at the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She noticed Oliver unbuttoning her blouse. She removed it and tossed it aside. Oliver tugged at Kara’s skirt, pulling it off so she was in nothing but her underwear. As Oliver lay on top of her, he felt her pull his belt off and push his pants down. He kicked them away as he lifted Kara up and carried her to the bedroom. Kara laughed as he threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her. They removed their underwear and resumed kissing.

“Are you sure you want to?” Kara asked. “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“I’ll be fine.” Oliver answered. He pressed his lips to hers and thrust inside, fucking her as hard as he could until the orgasm rolled over them both. Oliver lay down beside her and kissed her forehead while Kara draped her arm over his chest.

“Thank you Oliver.” Kara whispered as they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been looking forward to writing the Red Kryptonite chapter of this thing since I started because I personally loved that plot line. Hope I did it justice. Thought it would be good character stuff to have Kara be traumatized by killing her aunt and Oliver to comfort her. Also thought it would be fun to include Lucifer in this chapter since a lot of you wanted me to bring him back. Also thought this would be a fun way to revel Hank Henshaw to be J'onn J'onnz (is that how you spell it?). Hope you liked it cause I had a blast writing it, as you can probably tell since this chapter is about a thousand words longer than usual. Enjoy


	7. Arrow and Supergirl: Rogues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill Wintergreen recruits new allies, James announces his candidacy, and an old friend of Oliver's resurfaces

Wintergreen was furious. All the time he’d spent planning to turn the Supergirl against the city and take over in the chaos, stealing the Red Kryptonite from Max Lord, and exposing it to Supergirl, all of it undone. Fortunately, he had a backup plan, someone he believed would stand a chance against Supergirl and someone who specialized in fighting kryptonians: Livewire and the one and only Lex Luthor. All he needed to do was break them out of prison. Fortunately, his own Mirakuru infused men were already on that.

\---

Lex sat in his cell reading his book when he heard the sound of loud, bone crushing blows being dealt to the guards. He looked up and saw two men standing at the entrance to his cell.

“What’s all this?” Lex asked. One of the men ripped the door off his cell and grunted, “Early parole.”

\---

Alex and Hank walked into the DEO briefing room to find everything in disarray. Hank pulled one of the agents aside and asked, “What’s going on here?”

“We have a problem.” The agent said. “Last night, two men with enhanced strength broke into the DEO and released Livewire. Two men also broke into Striker’s Island Penitentiary and freed Lex Luthor. We believe they are connected to Bill Wintergreen.”

“Yeah that’s a problem.” Hank sighed, rubbing his eyes. Do we have any idea on how to find them?”

“No sir.” The agent answered.

“I think I might have an idea.” Alex chimed in. She took out her phone and called Max.

“Agent Danvers.” Max answered. “What can I do for you?”

“Can you track where the Red Kryptonite has been since it was stolen?” Alex asked. “We believe the man who stole it freed Lex Luthor from prison last night.”

“Yeah I can trace its signature.” Max answered. “It’ll take a while to pinpoint where Luthor and his cohorts are operating out of. I’ll call you back when I have a location.”

“Thank you.” Alex replied gratefully. She hung up and said to Hank, “Max agreed to help track down Wintergreen. If he is behind Lex and Livewire’s escapes, hopefully they’ll all be there.”

\---

Oliver awoke to the bright sunlight shining in through the window. He looked down at Kara laying next to him, looking so peaceful and content in his arms and he couldn’t help but smile. He kissed her forehead lightly and pulled her in closer, feeling more content than he had in a long time, since he was on Lian Yu, living with Slade and Shado between when Fyers and Yao Fei had died and when Ivo arrived on the island. Even though the island had been a prison, those three months were ironically when he had felt the most free. No enemies to fight, no pressure from his family to be someone he wasn’t. It was just him, his friend brother and mentor, and a woman he cared for. He had felt at peace and for the first time since then, he felt truly happy and at peace. He felt Kara stir against his side and watched as her eyes fluttered open.

“Hey.” Oliver chuckled.

“Morning Ollie.” Kara smiled. “Last night was something.”

“Yeah.” Oliver replied. “So how are you feeling with what happened with the Red Kryptonite?”

“It’s gonna take a while to fully deal with what happened.” Kara sighed. “I killed-murdered-my aunt. I understand that it wasn’t really me but…”

“I understand.” Oliver said. “I’m here for you Kara, no matter what happens.”

“Thank you.” Kara sniffed. “Thank you for making me feel like I’m not a monster.”

“I’ve met plenty of monsters Kara and you’re not one of them.” Oliver reassured. “You’re a good person who wants to help people. You were not acting of your own free will when you killed Astra, that’s more than I can say for all the people I’ve killed. I know it doesn’t erase the guilt and I promise I will help you get through it. Bill Wintergreen is responsible for your aunt’s death and I promise he’ll pay for it.”

“Okay.” Kara smiled. She thought about Oliver’s comment on the people he’s killed and said, “You know you’re not a monster either right? You’ve done bad things sure but you can always be better than your past. The sins of the past don’t have to define you. I know, deep down, you’re a good man. You fought beside an enemy, you fought beside the actual Devil, and you put your faith in Max, someone I know you don’t completely trust, all that to save me. And even after I did and said horrible things, your first concern was how I was coping with what happened and to see if I was okay. And I think that’s why I fell for you.”

“Thanks Kara.” Oliver chuckled. “How about you and I do something fun today? Something separate from Arrow and Supergirl.”

“Like a date?” Kara asked.

“Yes. Like a date.” Oliver replied. “I know there’s a carnival in town. We could go to that.”

“I would love to.” Kara smiled. She leaned in for a kiss and the two had sex again.

\---

“So who do we owe our freedom to?” Lex asked, partly to Livewire, partly to no one at all.

“Hell if I know.” Leslie shrugged. “Least they have my brand of beer.”

“You owe your freedom to me.” Bill stated, walking down some stairs. “My name is Bill Wintergreen. You both have a particular set of skills I need since my plan to poison Supergirl failed.”

“And what would those be?” Lex asked.

“You Lex have the most extensive knowledge on kryptonians of anyone alive.” Bill replied. “As for you, Livewire, I hope you live up to the name.”

“You’re damn right I do.” Leslie chuckled, zapping electricity from her hands.

“I need you both to help me kill Supergirl and Arrow.” Bill stated. “My initial plan was to poison Supergirl and have her destroy the city and then take over and kill Arrow but since that failed, you two will help me kill them and take the city. Lex, any suggestions on how we might do that?”

“Got it. You also broke me out for my planning abilities.” Lex chuckled. “Jimmy Olsen. Use him to draw out Supergirl and by extension Arrow. Then we kill them both. Robin Hood should be easy enough, after all he’s just a man but Supergirl is trickier. Fortunately I have weapons designed to kill kryptonians like Superman and Supergirl. I assume there’s something in it for us to help you?”

“Livewire, you get Cat Grant’s head on a spike and Lex, we can use Supergirl and Olsen to draw out Superman himself and kill him as well.” Bill said. “Then we can go our separate ways. I don’t know about you, but I have an old friend to visit.”

“So when do we grab Superman’s BFF?” Leslie asked.

“He’s scheduled to be giving a speech to announce candidacy for Mayor of National City.” Lex said. “He’s announcing it at the carnival and is holding a rally there.”

“How did you find that out?” Leslie asked.

“I’m very rich and can afford to pay people to keep tabs on those associated with my enemies.” Lex answered. “Money has its uses as I’m sure Mr. Wintergreen is aware.”

\---

“So what have you found?” Alex asked. Max had asked her and Hank to come over so he could show them something important.

“Nothing yet.” Max answered. “But I did find something interesting. I did some digging and found that Lex Luthor is rumored to have a private stash of something designed to kill Superman. The signature was consistent to that of kryptonite. It’s all stashed in some secret Lexcorp warehouse. On a hunch, I tapped into the warehouse’s feed and…” Max spun his computer around and showed Bill in his mask and Lex going into the warehouse. “It seems your new friend has an interest in killing Supergirl so he’s recruited the guy who knows best how to do it.”

“We need to call Kara.” Alex said.

“No she’s still reeling from her encounter with the Red Kryptonite.” Hank sighed. “I’ll go.”

“This warehouse is pretty far away.” Max stated. “Unless you’re somehow as fast as Supergirl you won’t make it.” He was suddenly taken aback when Hank started to shift into J’onn J’onzz. “Okay maybe you will make it.” Max chuckled. J’onn flew out the window in the direction of the warehouse. “You know for an organization that fights aliens you sure do work with a lot of aliens.” Max smirked. “Or does the DEO not know about that?”

“No they don’t and we’d like to keep it that way.” Alex replied.

“Don’t worry Agent Danvers.” Max chuckled. “My lips are sealed. So what is he?”

“Martian.” Alex answered. Meanwhile, J’onn arrived at the warehouse to see Bill, Lex, and their army collecting the kryptonite.

“This is new.” Bill chuckled. “Boys, keep unpacking the equipment and setting up our new base. We’ll deal with this bastard.” Lex activated his Lexosuit and fired blasts at J’onn. Bill charged at the martian landing a few punches before J’onn phased through him and kicked him in the back, knocking him down. J’onn was then punched in the head by Lex, giving Bill time to return to his feet and attack J’onn. Lex drew a kryptonite sword from the arm of his suit and slashed at J’onn, knocking him to the ground. J’onn used his phase-shifting powers in chain fashion to grab one of Bill’s swords from his back.

“I love a good old-fashioned sword fight.” Bill chuckled. He and J’onn traded blows, parrying attacks, slashing at each other in fluid motions. Lex used the moment J’onn turned his back to him and stabbed J’onn in the back with his kryptonite blade. J’onn let out a cry of pain before he slumped to the ground on his knees.

“Chain him up.” Lex ordered to the men. “When Livewire and the mirakuru soldiers get back with Jimmy Olsen, we can use him and this guy to draw out Supergirl.

\---

“Come on these games are rigged!” Kara laughed as she and Oliver walked up to the ring toss game. She had said how she’d wanted a giant stuffed teddy bear from it and Oliver had sworn that he would win it for her.

“Of course it’s rigged it’s a carnival game.” Oliver replied. “I’m still gonna win though.” He asked the guy running the booth, “How many rings to win the giant bear?”

“Ten rings on the bottle.” The guy answered.

“Great. I’ll take ten rings and I’ll take the giant bear when I win.” Oliver said.

“Sure knock yourself out.” The guy scoffed. “Ten bucks.” He handed Oliver the rings and was blown away at how fast Oliver got them all on the bottles.

“You were saying?” Oliver smirked. Wordlessly, the guy handed him the giant teddy bear and Oliver presented it to Kara.

“My hero.” Kara said teasingly. “You wanna ride the ferris wheel?”

“Sure.” Oliver shrugged. As they walked over to the ferris wheel, they saw a stage set up for a speech and posters with James on them declaring that he was running for mayor. “Did you know anything about this?” Oliver asked.

“No.” Kara answered. They went backstage to see if they could find him when they came face to face with John Diggle, James’ head of security.

“John?” Oliver said surprised.

“Oliver?!” John exclaimed in a hushed voice. “How is this possible? I saw your body.”

“I can explain later but the short answer is I’m from another Earth.” Oliver answered.

“You’re the Arrow.” John said, picking up on the details.

“Yes. This is Kara Danvers.” Oliver introduced.

“Supergirl.” Kara added, figuring if Oliver and James trusted John then she could too. “We’re friends of James.”

“Okay. This way.” John replied, accepting that Kara was in fact Supergirl. It would be like Oliver of any Earth to somehow end up working with an alien superhero. He led them to James who was preparing to give his speech.

“Oliver, Kara, what are you doing here?” James greeted.

“We saw the signs so we decided to come hear your speech.” Kara answered. “You didn’t tell me you were running for mayor.”

“It honestly just happened.” James chuckled. “I wanted to do more for the city than just edit photos. Actually you inspired me to do that Oliver. And then your friend Tommy helped me put together the campaign team, consisting of John as head of security, Felicity Smoak as my social media manager, and Lucy as my campaign manager. Tommy also agreed to help fund it. Anyway, wish me luck. I have a speech to give.” James stepped out onto the stage with Lucy who kissed his cheek and said, “Knock ‘em dead.”

“You got it.” James chuckled. He walked up to the podium to give his speech. He gave a heartfelt speech about how much he’d grown to care about the city in the short time he’d lived there and how honored he would be to lead and represent it and it’s people. Once he’d finished his speech, a blast of lightning hit the podium.

“Great speech.” Livewire laughed. “Didn’t wanna spoil it. Got a lot of cliches though.” Four men came from behind her and two of them grabbed James. John and Lucy sprang into action, pulling out their guns to protect James, firing at the assailants. The two that weren’t holding James attacked them and tossed them aside like flies. Kara and Oliver rushed to see if they were okay.

“I remember you.” Livewire sneered, recognizing Kara. “You’re Cat Grant’s little stooge.” Livewire fired a blast of electricity at Kara and as it was about to hit, Kara was sped away by a flash of yellow lightning and John and Lucy quickly followed.  _ BARRY?! _ Oliver thought, his head spinning on how the hell Barry ended up here. He came back decked out in all his glory in his Flash suit.

“Oliver?!” Flash yelled, surprised.

“Less talking more fighting!” Oliver shouted. Kara sped back, now clad in her Supergirl costume and sped Oliver away before quickly returning with Oliver in his suit.

“I thought I was the impossible.” Barry muttered.

“Where the hell did this asshole come from?!” Livewire shouted. “Am I some kind of excuse for you to invite your friends to join you in fighting?!”

“Leslie stand down!” Supergirl said. “You don’t have to do this.”

“No but I want to.” Livewire laughed, shooting lightning at the heroes. All of them dodged out of the way and watched two of the mirakuru soldiers join Livewire.

“I guess bad guys don’t like to negotiate too much on this Earth either.” Barry sighed.

“Not really.” Oliver replied. “Supergirl, you and I will take the supersoldiers. Flash, you take Livewire.” The other two heroes nodded and they sprang into action. Oliver dodged the goon’s attacks, careful not to let him land any blows and pulled out an injector arrow from his quiver. He took a quick mental note to thank Tommy and Slade for saving the Mirakuru cure formula as he stuck the goon with it before knocking him out. Kara blocked and countered attacks from the soldier she fought, dealing strong and powerful hits to him, making short work of him. Oliver handed her a cure arrow and she stuck it in the goon’s back. Barry chased Livewire around the carnival as she zapped from power source to power source until they returned to the stage.

“Is that all you got?” Livewire taunted. Barry began to charge up and prepared to throw a lightning bolt at Livewire.

“That’s new.” Oliver muttered, standing over the downed soldiers. “And probably a bad idea.” Barry threw the bolt at Livewire’s chest and she predictably absorbed it.

“Thanks for the charge.” Livewire laughed.

“Oh shi-” Barry said before all three of them were hit with a powerful blast of electricity. When they got up, Livewire was gone.

“Flash, mind taking us to the desert so we can talk?” Oliver sighed.

“Let me grab something first.” Kara said. She sped away and came back with the giant teddy bear, causing Oliver to laugh.

“We good?” Barry asked. Oliver and Kara nodded and he sped the criminals to jail and the heroes into the desert. Once in the desert, Oliver and Barry took off their masks.

“How are you here Oliver?” Barry asked.

“Jay tossed me through a portal.” Oliver answered. “I assume that thing has something to do with you being here?” He added, gesturing to the device on Barry’s chest.

“Yeah I was working on my speed and I ended up here.” Barry sighed. “On the wrong Earth. Crap. By the way, you were right about Jay. He’s Zoom.”

“Barry have you ever known me to be wrong?” Oliver asked. “I knew there was something off about Wells the moment I met him.”

“Oh we got a new Wells.” Barry added. “He’s from Earth 2. And I think Laurel and your sister brought Sara back to life.”

“Sara’s alive?!” Oliver yelled. “How did that happen?”

“Roy said that a guy you knew named John Constantine brought her soul back after Malcolm used the Lazarus Pit to bring her back.” Barry answered.

“That’s a lot to take in.” Oliver sighed. He remembered Kara and said, “Sorry, where are my manners? Kara, this is Barry Allen, The Flash. Barry, this Kara Danvers, Supergirl.”

“Nice to meet you.” Barry said, shaking Kara’s hand.

“Nice to meet one of Oliver’s friends instead of doppelgangers of them.” Kara chuckled.

“I’ll explain later.” Oliver said. “So do you know if you can get home?”

“No I’m kinda stuck here.” Barry sighed.

“Well as long as you are, maybe you can help us with a problem.” Oliver suggested. “The guy who got kidnapped is a friend of ours. Maybe you can help us get him back.”

“Sure.” Barry shrugged. “So how did you two meet?”

“Through Livewire actually.” Kara laughed. “Oliver saved my boss from her and he agreed to help me learn to fight bad guys better.”

“Has he shot you yet?” Barry asked. Oliver shot him a glare and Barry defended, “I’m sorry man but when it rains, I can still sometimes feel where you shot me with those arrows.”

“It wouldn’t do anything anyway.” Oliver sighed.

“Besides I think that might classify as domestic abuse.” Kara added not realizing what she said.

“Wait you guys are dating?” Barry said, surprised. “Good for you Oliver. I seem to recall you saying ‘guys like us don’t get the girl’.”

“I guess I was wrong.” Oliver shrugged. “Kara do you mind flying us back to your place?” Before they knew it, they were in Kara’s living room.

“Ho that was awesome.” Barry laughed. Kara sat the teddy bear down when her phone started ringing.

“Alex what’s going on?” Kara asked putting the phone on speaker.

“Hank got captured.” Alex said. “He went to confront Lex and Bill and he didn’t come back. I’m sending you the location. I’m sending a strike team to help.”

“We’re on our way.” Oliver said. The trio made their way to Lex’s warehouse where they were met with Livewire, Lex, and Bill, along with a lot of henchmen.

“Well if it isn’t the Trinity of Heroes, the World’s Finest.” Livewire smirked.

“I hope you brought enough of Merlyn’s cure cause my new friend has kindly helped me create enough mirakuru for an army.” Bill laughed.

“What’s the plan Arrow?” Flash asked.

“First we take out the Deathstroke Army, then we deal with Livewire, Luthor, and Wintergreen and save Hank and James.” Arrow replied. The three charged at the army, Flash and Supergirl using their powers to defeat the soldier while Arrow took them down by sticking them with Tommy’s cure. Once the army was dealt with, the three villains jumped down to engage the heroes. Bill charged Oliver, not caring when Oliver shot him with the cure. He would get his power back after removing Oliver’s head from his body. Oliver parried attacks from Bill, blocking strikes from Bill’s sword with his bow. Kara battled Lex, flying through the sky and landing superpowered blows to each other. Kara tried not to show it but the kryptonite was weakening her. Lex slammed her to the ground and as he prepared to deal the killing blow with his kryptonite sword, a freezing arrow hit the suit, freezing it’s circuitry followed by an explosive arrow, breaking it completely. Meanwhile Barry chased Livewire around to no avail until Kara zapped a pipe with her heat vision, hitting Livewire with a spray of water. With Livewire now subdued, Barry sped over to Bill and quickly knocked him down.

“We make a pretty good team.” Barry chuckled.

“That we do.” Kara agreed. They freed J’onn and James just in time for the DEO strike team to witness J’onn turn back into Hank. They quickly arrested him along with Lex, Bill, and Livewire despite Kara’s protests.

\---

After sorting things out with Bill, Livewire, and Lex, Oliver, Barry, and Kara decided to go get a drink. Kara was extremely worried about Hank being outed as an alien and needed to take a minute to relax.

“This is not how I thought my day would go.” Barry sighed. “I thought I would just be working on ways to boost my speed to stop Jay not going to another dimension and fighting rogues.”

“Rogues?” Kara asked, confused.

“It’s what Barry calls his villains.” Oliver explained. “Leonard Snart, Mick Rory, Mark Mardon, and the rest.”

“Captain Cold, Heatwave, and Weather Wizard but yeah.” Barry corrected.

“I’m not using your nicknames.” Oliver stated, sipping his beer.

“You use Deathstroke for Slade Wilson and Deadshot for Floyd Lawton.” Barry protested.

“I didn’t come up with those.” Oliver shrugged. “You didn’t come up with Zoom’s name and I use that.”

“Good luck with this guy Kara.” Barry chuckled. “Most stubborn, logic-bending person I’ve ever met.” Kara simply laughed and pressed her lips to Oliver’s.

“Sorry our date was ruined.” Oliver said.

“Superhero life. What can you do?” Kara smiled. “Don’t worry Oliver. I had a great time and I would love to do it again.”

“Sorry to interrupt the moment but I think I figured out how to get home.” Barry said. “I was thinking about how we teamed up to beat Livewire, Wintergreen, and Lex and I think if Kara and I combine our speed it’ll send me home.”

“Let’s give it a shot.” Oliver shrugged. The trio went out to the desert and together they managed to send Barry home after saying goodbyes.

\---

“What do you want Max?” Alex asked. “Hank is in trouble.”

“I need to talk to you about something important.” Max said. “How soon can you stop by?”

“20 minutes.” Alex sighed. She made her way to meet with Max who brought her to his office.

“Glad you came Alex.” Max said in an uncharacteristically serious tone. “Remember when Non broke into my lab over Christmas? I found out what he’s doing. He he tapped into my LTE network and is going to use my satellites to transmit some kind of signal. I don’t know what it’ll do so I invented a way to protect against it. Ion blockers. I sent some to Cat Grant in the form of earrings telling her to wear them at all times. I need you to have the DEO develop this.” Max handed Alex two things, a flash drive with the schematics and an ion blocker. “Put that on so I know you’ll be protected.” Alex nodded but as she moved to put it in, she suddenly stopped. She put it and the flash drive down and walked out the door. “Oh no.” Max gasped in horror. “It’s worse than I imagined.” He raced to his window and saw hundreds of people marching through the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was definitely fun to write. I was gonna maybe include Lena but that just didn't end up happening. Maybe next time though. Hope you liked the inclusion of Lex. Since I'm somewhat following the structure of Supergirl Season one I'm sure many of you saw the Flash thing coming. Let me know what you think. I like reading your comments. It's good motivation to write. As always, enjoy


	8. Arrow and Supergirl: Myriad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Oliver fight back against Myriad

Hank was in a DEO containment cell when Myriad was activated. The door to his cell suddenly opened, much to his surprise. He walked out and saw all the other prisoners out of their cells as well. Thinking fast, he used his telepathy knock them all out and put them back in their cages before going to see what was going on. To his horror, he saw Alex and 20 other DEO agents gathered around the screen with a display of Non.

“What happened?” Non demanded.

“The aliens were somehow put back in their cages.” Alex answered.

“Kara Zor-El?” Non asked.

“No.” Alex said. “We’re trying to figure it out now.”

“Alex!” Hank shouted. Everyone turned to see Hank standing before them. “Alex I know you can fight this.”

“Of course. The martian.” Alex said. “Don’t worry. We’ll deal with him.” Hank transformed into J’onn and started to fight back against the DEO agents, knocking them to the ground when he was attacked by Maxima, Queen of Almerac. J’onn and Maxima fought, matching each other’s attacks. J’onn managed to get the upper hand and knock Maxima out when he was attacked by Alex with a kryptonite sword.

“And now martian, you will die.” Alex sneered. She raised her sword to cleave off J’onn’s head when she was stopped by a familiar voice shout. “Alex stop!” She turned to see Max standing with his arms outstretched.

“Max!?” J’onn said in disbelief.

“Alex please, you don’t wanna do this.” Max said. “You’re stronger than whatever this is, the strongest person I know. You’re the first person in a long time that I’ve felt I can trust, which is funny considering you work for the government.” As Max spoke he moved closer to Alex. “You’re the closest thing I have to a friend so I need you to fight this.” A look of hesitation washed over Alex’s face before she dropped the sword and pressed her lips to Max’s. “Welcome back Agent Danvers.” Max smirked. “Wasn’t the reaction I was expecting but rest assured, it was not unwelcome.”

“Shut the hell up and accept my thank you.” Alex chuckled.

“Are you alright?” J’onn asked, turning back into Hank.

“Yeah I think so.” Alex replied. “Hank I’m sorry for what I-”

“Don’t apologize. You weren’t in control.” Hank reassured. “We need to figure out how to stop Non.”

“He’s done this to the entire city.” Max stated.

“How come you’re not effected?” Hank asked.

“He made something to protect himself.” Alex answered. “He was giving it to me when Myriad was activated. But didn’t you say you gave it to Cat Grant?”

\---

Kara flew to Catco in her Supergirl suit and found that everyone she knew was under the influence of Myriad. Winn, James, Lucy, everyone.

“This can’t be happening.” Kara gasped.

“Kara.” Oliver said behind her. Kara spun around to see the archer standing behind her, seemingly unaffected.

“Ollie thank god you’re alright.” Kara said as she hugged him. “How?”

“I’m from another Earth so I guess it doesn’t affect me.” Oliver shrugged. They heard a ding from the elevator and saw Cat walk out of it.

“Oh thank god you both still have your minds.” Cat sighed. “Did Max send you ion blockers too or is it just cause your brains are different than ours?”

“The ladder.” Oliver answered.

“Okay well do either of you have a plan?” Cat asked.

“No.” Kara sighed. “I called my cousin to see if he could help but he’s off-world right now.”

“So I guess we’re on our own.” Oliver muttered. “First we need to figure how he’s transmitting Myriad.”

“How amusing.” Non sneered, flying into the office. “You think you stand a chance. What do you think girl? This was Astra’s vision. The vision of the woman you took from me.” Kara’s face turned sad, still guilt-ridden by what happened with Astra.

“Astra didn’t want this Non.” Oliver growled.

“Of course she did.” Non roared. “It’s what everyone wants is it not? Peace on Earth, goodwill towards men.”

“It’s a lot less like Christmas and more like Dawn of the Dead.” Cat quipped.

“The human race finally has a chance to live.” Non snarled. “Or it would suffer the same fate as Krypton. And the same thing is happening on Earth, with a populace more concerned and reality stars and political circuses than working together to solve the world’s problems. Thanks to Myriad, there are no more racial divisions. No Republicans, no Democrats. Only one people, working with one purpose towards one goal. To save the world.”

“Except you haven’t saved them you’ve enslaved them.” Cat countered.

“Humanity is better than this.” Kara said. “If you wanted to help you’d work with us.”

“With these people?” Non snapped. “This woman is among the best of your world and all she does is help amuse the populace to death.”

“You’ve already turned us into drones.” Winn said.

“Winn!” Kara said frantically. “Winn can you hear me?”

“Your inventions have drowned out sense and turned it into nonsense.” James said.

“Now everyone's creativity and thought is dedicated to eradicating famine, disease, climate change.” Winn said.

“You're harvesting the brainpower of everyone to solve the world's problems?” Oliver asked. “National City is a giant think tank?”

“This is not the way to solve the world's problems.” Kara insisted.

“These are your friends aren't they?” Non sneered. “I'd be lying if I said this wasn't somewhat personal, you seeing the world enslaved. You killed the woman I love. Consider this recompense.”

“What?” Kara gasped. Winn, James, and Lucy stood up and walked towards the windows.

“What are you doing to them?” Cat demanded.

“Non has ended crime in National City in one day. one second.” Winn said.

“Winn stop!” Kara pleaded.

“Which is more than the three of you have ever done.” James said. James, Winn, and Lucy climbed onto the ledge as Kara pleaded for them to stop. Suddenly, after the snap of a bowstring, a squish of flesh, and the thud of a body hitting the floor, James, Winn, and Lucy stopped, looking confused as to what they were doing on the ledge of a Catco balcony. Kara turned to see Non lying on the floor with a kryptonite arrow in his heart.

\---

With Non dead, Myriad was deactivated and the city freed. Since Hank had made sure none of the aliens escaped into National City, the government decided to let him remain as head of the DEO while under close watch. After the debrief at the DEO, Oliver and Kara returned to Kara’s apartment. Oliver slumped down on the couch and rubbed his eye.

“You okay?” Kara asked softly.

“Yeah.” Oliver sighed. “I’m sorry for what happened. I didn’t know what else to do. I thought that if I killed Non it might stop Myriad save Winn, James, and Lucy.”

“Oliver it’s okay.” Kara said comfortingly. “I’m not angry that you killed Non. You were right. Killing Non did stop it. It was a life or death choice and you chose to try and save our friends. I will never say killing is right but I guess sometimes, the only way to save everyone is to make the tough choice. I certainly don’t know if I could make it. All my power and I don’t think I could've saved all of them but because you made a hard call, James, Winn, and Lucy are alive.”

“Kara I swear, as long as I’m alive, I will keep you from having to make that tough choice.” Oliver said. “It chips away at your soul the more you do it and I don’t want you to have to suffer that way, bearing the weight of your sins on your shoulders like I have to.”

“That’s the great thing about having someone.” Kara smiled sweetly wrapping her arms around him. “You never have to carry this weight alone.”

“You are hands down the most compassionate person I’ve ever met.” Oliver chuckled. “How did I get so lucky?”

“I’m asking myself the same thing.” Kara replied, pressing her lips to Oliver’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I was gonna make it longer but I decided to just focus on the event of Myriad and for me, focusing on one event usually results in the chapter being shorter. Hope you liked it. I definitely have more plans for the future. Side note: since I sped up the timetable for Supergirl , the fourth season of Arrow's story ends around January-Febuary instead of May, same with Flash season two as opposed to them all wrapping up in May. This will be important in the next chapter


	9. Hunt for Savage: A Friend in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Kara go to Earth 1 to help Barry with the loss of his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning has Oliver and Kara watch Game of Thrones. If you don't want to have parts of the first four seasons spoiled, skip the bolded text. Just fun relationship stuff with Oliver and Kara. Nothing story relevant.

A few weeks after the events of Myriad, a lot had changed. Oliver and Kara had gone public with their relationship, Hank was gaining respect at the DEO despite being an alien, Max and Alex had started dating, and James’ mayoral campaign was gaining real traction with the help of Catco. Cat had taken to teaching Kara how to run the business in hopes that one day, Kara would be Cat’s successor. Slade and Cat had also formed a bit of a kinship since Bill Wintergreen’s arrest. Life was good. Kara decided that since Oliver wasn’t very up to date on TV, they would have a Game of Thrones weekend marathon to binge the first four seasons nonstop. Oliver brought over scotch and the pair ordered three 24 inch cheese pizzas, got four bags of caramel and cheesy popcorn mix, and ordered three dozen donuts from dunkin donuts, a mix of plain glazed, strawberry with sprinkles, and chocolate with sprinkles. Oliver looked over the feast of unhealthy food before them and quipped, “I envy your ability to not get fat.”

“Hey I’m gonna be eating most of this.” Kara replied.

“You’re gonna eat a lot of pizza, popcorn, and donuts?” Oliver chuckled.

“Hey it’s a long and at times emotionally taxing 40 hours.” Kara replied.

“Can’t wait.” Oliver smiled.  **The end of the first episode set the tone for how the show would be. As Bran was pushed out the window, Oliver simply said, “So that’s how this is gonna go.” As they marathoned through, Oliver realized more and more pessimistic nature and became fully aware of it in season three episode nine “The Rains of Castamere”. Oliver watched as the characters of Robb and Talisa spoke about naming their son Eddard after Robb’s late father when Catelyn noticed the rains of castamere playing.**

**“Isn’t that a Lannister song?” Oliver asked. The doors closed and Arya couldn’t get in to see her family. Walder Frey stopped the music and claimed that he owed Robb and his wife a wedding gift. Roose Bolton indicated to Catelyn that he was wearing chainmail. Then the bloodbath started. Oliver jumped a little when Talisa was gut stabbed in the gut where the baby was. At the end of the episode Kara asked, “So what do you think?”**

**“I think the guy who wrote this story is a fucked up person but a fantastic writer.” Oliver answered. “In a standard fairytale, Frey would let bygones be bygones but that’s not how things would go. There are consequences to making stupid-ass decisions.” They continued on their marathon and by the time they finished, both of them were incredibly emotionally drained.**

“That was a long 40 hours.” Oliver sighed.

“So what did you think of the show?” Kara asked.

“The best way I can describe it is some kind of abusive relationship.” Oliver chuckled. “They keep hurting you but you just can’t leave.” Suddenly a breach opened up and out jumped Cisco Ramon of Earth-1.

“Cisco?” Oliver said surprised to see him.

“Oh thank God I found the right Earth!” Cisco sighed. “Oliver, I need your help. Or, well, Barry needs your help.”

“What’s wrong with Barry?” Kara asked.

“Who are you?” Cisco asked.

“Oh I’m Kara.” Kara answered.

“Oh your the alien superhero who’s dating Oliver.” Cisco chuckled. “Barry told us about you. Personally Oliver, you could do a lot worse and probably not much better.”

“Thanks Cisco.” Oliver replied. “So what’s up with Barry?”

“Zoom killed his dad.” Cisco answered sadly. 

“Jesus.” Oliver muttered. “I assume you want me to come to comfort him?”

“Yeah.” Cisco answered.

“Okay.” Oliver replied. “Let me pack a bag and I’ll meet you in an hour.” Kara supersped around the apartment and packed two bags.

“Give me a minute to let Cat and Hank know we’ll be out of town.” Kara said. “Your suit’s in the bag.”

“What do you mean?” Oliver asked.

“I’m coming with you.” Kara answered. “I wanna meet your friends and I wanna help Barry.”

“Okay.” Oliver shrugged. After Kara let Cat and Hank know she and Oliver were going to another Earth for an undetermined amount of time, potentially a few months, she and Oliver went through the portal with Cisco.

\---

Catlin paced around the cortex wondering when Cisco was gonna get back. Barry was not doing well so when Cisco suggested they find where Oliver was so he could help Barry since he would have a higher level of insight than they did, she and Joe were all for it.

“How long is this parallel Earth jumping to find someone thing supposed to be?” Joe asked.

“We’ve never actually done this before.” Catlin admitted. “When we went to Earth 2 we knew our destination but here we don’t know where Oliver ended up or how many Earths away he landed on.” They saw a breach open in the center of the cortex and out jumped Oliver, Cisco, and a blonde that Joe and Catlin didn’t recognize.

“Thank God your back.” Joe said. “What took so long?”

“I had to jump 36 Earths before I landed on the one Oliver was on.” Cisco replied. “I landed in an Earth in the 70s in New York that was somehow more advanced than ours, I landed on an Earth in 2002 in a town called Smallville that was attacked by meteorites, I landed on an Earth where a guy who looked like Snart broke his brother who looked like Rory out of prison and started a manhunt all over the US until finally I landed on Earth 38 where I found Oliver and Kara watching a Game of Thrones marathon.”

“I’m Kara by the way.” The blonde said.

“Nice to meet you Kara.” Catlin replied. “Barry has told us a lot about you. I’m Catlin Snow and this is Joe West.”

“Nice to meet you. I hope Barry told you all good things.” Kara blushed.

“Where is Barry anyway?” Oliver asked.

“Last we heard of him he was headed to Star City.” Catlin answered.

“I’ll breach us there.” Cisco said. He opened a breach and he, Oliver, and Kara jumped through.

\---

Thea and Roy crouched on a ledge. They had finally tracked down Brick after he’d escaped prison with the help of Damian Darhk and were about to leave Mayor Lance a late Christmas gift. Roy had really come into his own as the Green Arrow in the months since Oliver had left. They spied Brick walking through the warehouse. Roy and Thea jumped down and attacked.

“It’s Green Arrow!” One of the goons shouted, firing his gun. Roy and Thea fired off arrows and took down enemies with ease.

“Green Arrow.” Brick sneered. “I figured I’d be hearing from you soon.”

“You’re going back to Iron Heights.” Roy growled.

“You now how this works.” Brick stated. “You take me down you walk out alive.” Roy threw his bow aside and charged Brick. Roy dodged Brick’s brute force attacks and landed a few quick punches. He caught Brick’s fist and flipped him onto his back before punching him hard in the head knocking him out. After dropping Brick off with SCPD, Roy and Thea returned to The Bunker.

“Great job guys.” Curtis congratulated. “Looks like your tip from Sin paid off. And how you managed to mow through Brick’s forces was nothing short of awesome.”

“Thanks man.” Roy chuckled. “We’re glad you’re helping out since Felicity’s been gone.”

“Have you heard from her at all?” Thea asked.

“No Curtis answered. “But after everything with her father, Laurel, and Havenrock it’s understandable that she would need some time right?”

“Of course.” Roy said. “We’re just a little worried.” A breach opened up and Oliver, Kara, and Cisco jumped out.

“Ollie!” Thea exclaimed, rushing to give her brother a hug.

“Hey Speedy.” Oliver chuckled. “How’s everything going?”

“Okay.” Thea shrugged. “Sara and Ray are alive and we saved the city from a magic bad guy. But something bad happened while you were gone. Laurel was killed. Roy killed the guy who did it.”

“Oh my God.” Oliver muttered.

“After everything that happened John went back to Afghanistan and we don’t know where Felicity is.” Roy stated.

“So how are things with you?” Thea asked Oliver. “We haven’t heard from you in months. Barry told us you were on another Earth.”

“Things are actually pretty good.” Oliver answered. “I operate as the Arrow, I fight aliens, I met a version of Tommy who’s still alive, and I’m dating Kara here.”

“So this is the alien girlfriend Barry told us about?” Roy asked.

“Hi I’m Kara.” Kara said.

“I’m Thea, Oliver’s sister.” Thea said, giving Kara a hug. “It’s good to meet you. This is my boyfriend Roy.”

“Nice to meet you.” Roy smiled shaking her hand. “You really have a thing for blondes don’t you Oliver. Laurel, Sara, Felicity, and now Kara.”

“Technically Felicity and I only went on one date.” Oliver corrected.

“We came to see where Barry is.” Cisco chimed in.

“Yeah he stopped by about a week ago, which come to think of it was the last time we saw Felicity.” Roy replied.

“Do you have something of hers?” Cisco asked.

“She left a tablet here.” Curtis suggested. Cisco picked it up and began to vibe it. After about five seconds, he dropped it and muttered, “That’s an image I’ll never get out of my head.”

“What is it?” Roy asked.

“Apparently Barry and Felicity have been intimate this past week.” Cisco explained. “They’re in an apartment in the Glades.

“Okay.” Oliver said. “Roy, mind coming with me?”

“Sure.” Roy replied.

“What should I do while your gone?” Kara asked.

“Get to know my friends and family.” Oliver smiled. “Cisco, a breach please.” Cisco opened a breach and the archers jumped through, arriving outside a motel.

“There’s something off about you Oliver.” Roy said as they entered the motel.

“What’s that?” Oliver asked.

“You’re happy.” Roy chuckled. “It’s good to see. I guess Kara is responsible for that? Barry mentioned she has a bubbly personality.”

“Yes Kara is the main reason.” Oliver replied with a light chuckle. “She sees the good in me even when I don’t see it myself.” They walked up to the door with apartment 1A 

“This is the place.” Roy said. Oliver knocked but they heard no answer.

“Do you wanna do the honors?” Oliver asked.

“Really?” Roy asked.

“This is your city now kid.” Oliver smiled. “After you.” A large grin spread across Roy’s face as he kicked the door down. Roy and Oliver both let out groans as they got an eyeful of Barry pounding Felicity’s ass.

“I really didn’t need to see that.” Oliver muttered leaning against the door frame. Barry and Felicity rushed to cover themselves.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Barry roared clearly very embarrassed. “WHY WOULD YOU JUST KICK DOWN THE DOOR?!”

“Cisco vibed Felicity and found out you were here.” Roy explained, squeezing his eyes shut. “We were looking for Barry.”

“Why?” Barry asked.

“Cisco told me your dad died and wanted me to come talk to you.” Oliver explained, still not looking at his naked friends.

“Just curious, is this some kind of coping mechanism?” Roy asked. “Cause I know you both have had a rough few weeks.”

“Though this past week seems like it was a very different kind of rough.” Oliver quipped, not resisting making the joke.

“You suck Oliver.” Felicity blushed.

“Actually that’s you Felicity.” Roy chimed in laughing.

“You’re both assholes you know that.” Barry said half-heartedly.

“You know I’d take you a lot more seriously if I didn’t just see your dick vibrating like a dildo.” Oliver smirked. Roy broke out in fits of laughter while Barry and Felicity were unable to hold back their smiles. “Now get dressed so I can take Barry out for a drink. Roy you take Felicity home.” After the pair got dressed, Roy got in Felicity’s car and drove her back home while Barry and Oliver went to grab a drink.

“So how are you holding up?” Oliver asked after the pair had their drinks, Barry a beer and Oliver a glass of scotch.

“I don’t know man.” Barry sighed. “It’s just hard. I spent my whole life wanting to prove his innocence and I only get to have him free for a year before he’s gone for good.”

“I know Bar.” Oliver said. “I watched both my parents die. The pain never goes away completely but it does hurt a little less everyday. All you can do is hold on to the good things. I met your father and I remember how proud he was of you. Your mother, your father, they’ll be with you till the day you die.”

“Thanks Oliver.” Barry chuckled. “Means a lot. Is Kara here?”

“Yeah she wanted to come see you.” Oliver answered.

“And how are things going with her?” Barry asked.

“Pretty good.” Oliver laughed. “I honestly haven’t felt this happy in years. What about you? Wasn’t there someone you were interested in? Iris West?”

“Yeah.” Barry sighed. “But after this week I don’t know what I should do.”

“Go for it Barry.” Oliver said. “If she makes you happy, you should be with her.”

“I thought you said guys like us don’t get the girl.” Barry remarked.

“I did. I was wrong.” Oliver replied, raising his glass. The pair clinked them and drank, enjoying each other’s company.

\---

Thea decided to take Kara to the Mayor’s office to meet Quentin.

“Thea.” Quentin said. “What brings you by? And who’s your friend?”

“This is Kara.” Thea said. “She’s Oliver’s alien girlfriend from another Earth. She wanted to meet some of Oliver’s family and friends.”

“Well it’s good to meet you.” Quentin said shaking Kara’s hand. “I’m guessing this means he’s back. Any friend of Oliver’s is a friend of mine. He’s actually the one who convinced me to run for mayor.”

“The alien from another Earth thing doesn’t surprise you?” Kara asked.

“We live in a world with a guy who runs around in a red suit and magic water pits that bring people back to life.” Quentin chuckled. “At this point, nothing surprises me anymore. And speak of the devil, my daughter Sara.” Quentin gestured to Sara as she entered the room. “Sara this is Oliver’s girlfriend Kara.”

“Nice to meet you.” Sara said. “Dad can I talk to you for a second?”

“What is it sweetheart?” Quentin asked.

“A british guy invited me on a mission to travel through time to stop an immortal bad guy named Vandal Savage.” Sara explained. “I was wondering what you thought I should do.”

“Well, I think it would be a good idea.” Quentin said. “Take some time away to do some good. This guy’s offering to help you be a hero. Maybe this is your way to honor Laurel.” A look Quentin and Thea both disliked spread across Sara’s face.

“Thanks Dad.” Sara said. “I think I’ll take Rip up on his offer.” As she left, Quentin turned to Kara and said, “I think Sara’s gonna do something reckless. I think it’s a good idea for her to go but I think she’s gonna try and bring Laurel back. I miss Laurel but she’s gone and with something like time travel I think Sara will do something bad. Can you and Oliver go with her to keep an eye on her?” After a few moments of consideration, Kara agreed.

\---

“I can’t believe my Dad asked you two to come and keep an eye on me.” Sara muttered as Oliver drove up to the parking lot early the next morning.

“You’re grieving Sara and I don’t want you to make a mistake.” Oliver replied. “Besides, from what you told me I don’t think I trust this Rip Hunter.” When they arrived, Oliver saw three faces he recognized: Ray Palmer and two criminals who often gave Barry trouble, Leonard Snart and Mick Rory. He also saw a man and a woman that he didn’t recognize. “Goddamnit.” Oliver muttered.

“Oliver!” Ray exclaimed. “It’s good to see you.”

“You to Ray.” Oliver chuckled. “This is Kara Danvers, my girlfriend. Kara this is Ray Palmer. The guy in the parka and his buddy are Leonard Snart and Mick Rory.”

“You remind me of my cousin.” Ray said to Kara.

“What’s some rich playboy doing here with his girlfriend?” Snart asked. Oliver and Kara demonstrated their skills and explained they’d come at the request of Sara’s father. They also introduced themselves to Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall. They watched as a car drove up driven by Martin Stein with an unconscious Jefferson Jackson or “Jax” in the passenger seat.

“Professor!” Snart announced. “This is the place.”

“Are we being punked?” Ray asked. “Do people still say ‘punked’?”

“Looks like your buddy through himself a going away party.” Mick quipped.

“Yes I believe he drank something that didn’t quite agree with him.” Stein replied.

“You don't look too happy to be here.” Snart said to Kendra.

“Perceptive.” Kendra replied coldly.

“Well, I see you've all decided to come.” A man in a duster coat Oliver assumed was Rip Hunter said. “And apparently two other people. No matter. We can be on our way.”

“ I ain't footing it anywhere.” Snart sneered.

“A Time Master’s sacred charge is to do no harm to the timeline.” Rip stated. “Can you imagine what a Timeship would look like in say Victorian England?”

“Holographic indiginous camouflage projection.” Stein gasped.

“Indeed.” Rip answered. He pushed a button on a remote that revealed a massive Timeship, much to everyone’s amazement. “it's called The Waverider.” Rip said. “It's been my ship for over a decade. Shall we?” He led his ten companions aboard the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Let me know if there's any season one era legends stories you wanna see cause I'm gonna have fun with that. Did this so I could have a time skip while still doing a fun bit of story. Hope you liked the prison break and smallville references. I love prison break and I just started watching smallville (shameful that I haven't seen it I know) and it's pretty good. Anyway enjoy. I look forward to doing stuff for my personal favorite season of legends


	10. Hunt for Savage: A New Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends find their footing

After exploring the ship, meeting the ships AI Gideon, and a brief argument between Jax and Stein about Stein giving Jax a roofie, the team arrived in 1975 to meet with the expert on Vandal Savage: Aldus Boardman. Rip, Ray, Kara, Stein, Kendra, and Carter went to meet Boardman while Oliver, Snart, Mick, Sara, and Jax stayed behind as the mission didn’t need anyone “killed maimed or robbed” and Jax would rather stay with them than go with the guy who drugged him.

“Why does this stupid channal only play reruns?” Mick growled.

“Don’t even bother trying to explain it to him.” Jax muttered.

“Am I the only one on this ship who could really use a drink?” Sara asked. “I say we go get weird in the 70s.”

“Excellent idea!” Snart crooned. He, Oliver, Sara, and Mick went out to get a drink, leaving Jax to watch the ship. When they got back, they saw the rest of the team in a fight with some kind of space bounty hunter so they hit him with their car.

“We go out for one lousy drink and you guys somehow manage to pick a fight with Boba Fett!” Snart quipped. They defended the ship as Rip and an old man, carried by Kendra and Carter made their way back to the ship and Rip ordered Gideon to get them out of there and to prepare the medbay for Professor Boardman. After arriving in the Temporal Zone, Rip scolded Kendra and Carter for bringing Boardman onto the ship and Snart, Mick, Sara, and Oliver for leaving the ship, only to be clocked in the face by Kendra.

“I see why you got the hots for that one.” Mick laughed to Carter.

“My son is hurt because of you!” Kendra snapped. “Who attacked us?!”

“That’s something of a long story.” Rip sighed.

“Better tell it fast Rip cause it doesn’t look like the lady’s in a patient mood.” Snart stated.

“Neither am I.” Carter growled.

“His name is Chronos and he works for the council of Time Masters.” Rip explained. “My former employers.”

“You son of a bitch!” Oliver snapped.

“I thought you were a Time Master.” Sara said. Rip explained his motivations for what he did and how he brought them aboard. They were in fact not legends as he had claimed and he betrayed the Time Masters to save his family. After long consideration, everyone decided to stick around to see the mission through. According to the late Aldus Boardman’s notes, Savage might be in Norway. Rip informed them that there was a meeting of terrorists and fringe groups to buy and sell weapons.

“Arms dealers and terrorists aren't exactly our kind of people, but they're the next best thing.” Snart quipped.

“Looks like you and your lapdog get to earn your keep.” Carter smirked.

“I’m no one’s lapdog birdman.” Mick growled.

“So what does one wear to a black market arms bazaar anyway?” Kendra asked.

“The Waverider has a fabrication room that can create temporal-indiginous uh, fashion.” Rip said.

“You got a room that makes clothing?” Jax asked.

“Doesn’t everyone?” Rip replied.

\---

“I guess the first thing we do is come up with a plan.” Ray said as he, Oliver, Snart, Rip, and Mick went to the fabrication room.

“Got a lot of experience infiltrating criminal gatherings didn't think so.” Snart stated. “I’m calling the shots.”

“Not gonna happen Snart.” Oliver replied. “I’m in charge.”

“Who’s idea was that Robin Hood?” Mick asked.

“I’m a captain in the Bratva.” Oliver informed. “I have a tattoo that’ll buy us all the credibility we need.”

“I’m with Oliver.” Ray said. “He’s the only one who’ll pass for having criminal contacts.”

“Actually I’m in charge in case any of you’ve forgotten.” Rip interjected.

“No, I remember I just don't care.” Snart smirked.

“Do I need to remind any of you that I'm a Time Master?” Rip asked. “Making discreet alterations to the timeline is what I do. So we're not going to just charge into the past like a bull in a china shop”

“Half of what you told us about the mission turned out to be lies.” Mick accused.

“None of you have ever encountered Vandal Savage before.” Rip insisted. “ I have. And I'm telling you now you are making a big mistake.”

“Already did that when you trusted you.” Ray scoffed.

\---

Oliver, Snart, Mick, Sara, and Stein arrived at the bazaar. Ray shrunk down in his Atom suit into Stein’s pocket while Jax, Kara, Kendra, and Carter waited on the roof.

“Looks like they’re checking credentials.” Sara groaned. “We don’t have any.”

“Relax.” Oliver replied. He unbuttoned his shirt enough so the guard could see his Bratva tattoo.

“Alexi Kovar sends his regards.” Oliver said. The guard nodded and let them in.

“Not bad Queen.” Snart chuckled.

“How come I don’t get to play terrorist?” Jax asked over comms.

“This is just a kidnapping.” Snart answered. “No need for your nuclear fireworks.”

“Savage’ll be one of the buyers.” Oliver stated. “Once we’ve got eyes on him hang back. We’ll grab him once this is over.”

“Agreed.” Snart replied. Much to their surprise, the team saw that they were mistaken. Savage wasn’t the buyer but was selling a nuke. Savage started the bidding at $100,000,000 when he sensed the presence of Kendra and Carter. He eyed the team and asked where they were from.

“Appears we’ve drawn some unwanted attention.” Stein stated. “We need to bid. Fire your gun in the air.” Mick shot the gun and to their surprise, no one else bid.

“Congratulations Professor.” Mick chuckled. “You just bought yourself a nuclear weapon.”

“Don’t worry.” Oliver whispered. “I wired my money to the Waverider and can complete the transaction to keep from drawing unwanted attention.”

“Good thinking.” Stein said. A man Sara recognized as Damian Darhk came over to the group.

“Looks like we’ve got some new players.” Darhk stated. “Who are you and how did you get in here?”

“I’m a representative of Alexi Kovar of the Bratva.” Oliver lied.

“Do you expect me to believe your an American member of the Bratva?” Darhk chuckled.

“Alexi owed me after I saved his life.” Oliver replied.

“Ah.” Darhk acknowledged. “Pleasure to meet you. Damian Darhk.”

“Leonard Palmer.” Oliver said, shaking his hand. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a nuclear bomb to collect.” When Oliver looked to see Savage, he and the bomb were gone.

“Seems Mr. Savage has left.” Darhk noticed. “Oh well. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Palmer.”

“Likewise Mr. Darhk.” Oliver replied. After they left the bazaar, Kendra, Carter, Kara, and Jax rejoined them.

“What happened?” Carter demanded. “Where’d Savage go?”

“We lost him while Oliver was dealing with Darhk.” Sara answered.

“Let’s just get back to the ship and figure out our next move.” Stein stated. The team returned to the Waverider and Rip greeted them.

“Welcome back.” He said. “Seems you were unsuccessful in apprehending Savage. Now we have no idea where he is.”

“Hey it wasn’t a complete bust.” Oliver replied. “At least we didn’t give up the element of surprise. And we have more information.”

“What information would that be Mr. Queen?” Rip sighed.

“Savage wasn’t one of the buyers.” Oliver stated. “He was looking to  sell a nuclear warhead.”

“Money is power.” Rip realized. “Mr. Snart, Mr. Rory would you be so kind as to assist me in casing a certain bank for Savage’s fortune?”

“A bank job? We’re in.” Snart smirked.

“Excellent.” Rip exclaimed. Kendra and Carter came in from the study with a newspaper clipping of a dagger and explained that if they wielded it in conjunction with an incantation.

“Problem is I can’t remember what it says.” Kendra sighed.

“It’s okay.” Carter reassured. “I’ll help you remember.”

“Alright as for the dagger, the clipping says it was bought by a man named Sasha Monofski.” Rip stated. “Ray, Kara you two break in and grab the dagger.”

“Got it.” Ray replied excitedly.

“Gideon, what’s our status?” Rip asked.

“The Jumpship was damaged when we were attacked by Chronos.” Gideon stated.

“Jax would you and Martin take a look at it?” Rip asked.

“Sure I guess but what can we do?” Jax asked.

“You’re a mechanic and a scientist.” Rip replied. “You’ll figure something out.”

“Alright.” Jax shrugged. “Let’s go Grey.”

“Mr. Queen, Ms. Lance, you two wait here and keep an eye on the ship.” Rip said. Oliver and Sara nodded and everyone went on their respective missions.

\---

Rip and Snart walked into the Bruemberg Bank while Mick cased different parts of the bank.

“Alright Rip.” Snart said. “Keep the guard distracted while Mick handles getting the security details. I’ll see if I can get anything from the computers.”

“Alright.” Rip acknowledged. They approached the desk and Rip introduced them, him as a wealthy man who came into his inheritance and Snart as his security. While Rip followed the CEO to get the paperwork, Snart went through the computer.

“Alright, I found Savage’s fortune and it is definitely a lot of money.” Snart stated. “$50,000,000 in his account and I found something called ‘The Vessel’.”

“Security is not much.” Mick said. “Few guards, cameras, not much else.”

“Small problem with that.” Snart interjected. “I noticed that the receptionist had a machine gun under her desk. I don’t think our friends here are planning on being hospitable.” Snart saw Rip and the CEO coming back and left the computer.

“I look forward to doing business Mr. Blake.” Rip stated.

“I’m afraid that is no longer possible.” Blake sighed.

“Cause you’re gonna kill us.” Snart quipped. He pulled out his cold gun and shot Blake in the chest. Snart picked him up and shot all the guards as he dragged Blake out of the building.

“Good call grabbing him Mr. Snart.” Rip complemented.

“Well I assumed you wanted to try and get some information out of him about the Vessel.”

“Indeed.” Rip agreed.

\---

Sara went into the Jumpship and found Jax and Stein working on the final repairs.

“How’s it coming?” She asked.

“The Jumpship is officially fully operational.” Stein grinned.

“Good.” Sara replied. She clocked Jax in the head and aimed a gun at Stein. “I need you to help me with something.”

\---

Oliver walked through the halls of the ship trying to find Sara when he found Jax lying outside the door to the Jumpship. He rushed over and shook him awake.

“Jax, you alright?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah.” Jax groaned. “Sara knocked me out and took the Jumpship.”

“Goddamnit.” Oliver groaned. “We need to find Rip.”

“Why?” Jax asked.

“Sara’s going to kill Darhk.” Oliver answered. He and Jax went to the bridge and saw Rip, Snart, and Mick coming back with a blonde in a suit and Ray and Kara returning with the dagger.

“Excellent you got the dagger.” Rip said.

“It was easy.” Ray replied. “Just flew in and grabbed it.”

“Perhaps having the real thing will help Kendra’s memory.” Rip suggested.

“Rip we have a problem.” Oliver stated. “Sara just took Stein and the Jumpship. She’s gonna try and kill Damian Darhk.”

“Why would she wanna kill some terrorist from 1975?” Kendra asked.

“Darhk killed her sister.” Ray realized.

“Wouldn’t he be a little old to be killing lawyers?” Snart asked.

“Darhk uses water from the Lazarus Pit, which is basically a life extending jacuzzi to keep himself alive for centuries.” Ray explained.

“Ok, Oliver, you track the Jumpship.” Rip stated. “Kara, you take him to fly after Sara. Mr. Snart, Mr. Rory, you two rob this bank. I’ll find out what Mr. Blake knows about the Vessel.”

“What would you like your cut to be Rip?” Snart asked.

“What?” Rip asked.

“This is a three man bank job.” Snart replied. “Do you wanna split it three ways or do you want a 25% cut or what?”

“I don’t care. You two split it.” Rip sighed.

“I like that plan.” Mick chimed in.

“Let’s go pull the easiest bank job in history.” Snart quipped. He and Mick left for the bank job while Oliver and Kara flew after Sara.

“So what do you think of this fun adventure?” Kara chuckled as they landed near the Jumpship.

“I don’t entirely trust Rip.” Oliver replied. “And I kinda see why Lance wanted us to come with Sara.”

“You can’t deny this is fun though.” Kara coaxed.

“Maybe a little.” Oliver admitted. They entered the Jumpship and found Stein locked in his seat.

“Mr. Queen Ms. Danvers thank God!” Stein exclaimed.

“What happened?” Sara asked.

“Sara kidnapped me and had me take her to Darhk’s headquarters.” Stein recounted. “Then she put on some black robes and left.”

“She’s gonna make this look like a League of Assassins hit.” Oliver realized. “She could start a war between Darhk’s organization and the League and get a lot of innocent people killed.”

“Oliver stay here with the professor.” Kara said. “I’ll find Sara.” She flew out the Jumpship and scanned for Sara. She saw her crouched on a rooftop wearing a League of Assassins robe.

“Stay out of this Kara.” Sara ordered, not looking back as Kara landed behind her. “I have to do this. It’s the only way to bring Laurel back.”

“Sara, I know you miss your sister but this isn’t what she would want.” Kara pleaded. “We can’t change the past. We can only move forward. She would want you to move forward in your life.”

“What the hell do you know about it?!” Sara demanded.

“I would give anything to see my family alive again.” Kara said. “But they’re gone. It will always hurt but you can move forward and honor Laurel’s memory.”

“What if it were Oliver?” Sara asked. “What if Oliver died but you had the chance to stop that from happening?”

“I hope I would be strong enough to let go and say goodbye.” Kara insisted.

“Then I guess you’re stronger than I am.” Sara replied coldly. Sara lunged at Kara with a League sword. Kara held back considerably as she didn’t wanna hurt Sara, dodging swipes from her sword and using her speed to knock Sara out.

\---

By the time Kara, Oliver, Sara, and Stein returned to the ship, Mick and Snart had returned from their robbery while Rip, Ray, Kendra, and Carter looked like they’d just gone through a fight. Rip explained that Savage had killed past versions of Kendra and Carter and had been performing a blood ritual on the bodies so they stopped it.

“So are we done in 1975?” Mick asked.

“Yes Mr. Rory, it appears Savage’s plans have been delayed.” Rip said. “My family will no longer die in 2146. They will however die in 2150.”

“I guess that’s progress.” Ray muttered.

“So if we’re done in 1975, where to now?” Oliver asked.

“Gideon found a redacted file on Savage.” Rip explained. “We will go to 1986 to retrieve it and find his location. Mr. Queen, might I have a moment alone, perhaps?” Oliver followed Rip to a more private part of the ship.

“So what is it Rip?” Oliver asked.

“Savage knows about us.” Rip stated. “The team, everyone’s powers, all of it.”

“How?” Oliver asked.

“I don’t know.” Rip answered. “But until we do it is imperative that we keep this between us.”

“You got it.” Oliver replied. “Everyone except Kara.”

“Mr. Queen…” Rip started.

“I’ve lied to the women I care about more times than I can count.” Oliver stated. “Kara is the best of all of them and I’m not going to fuck up with her by lying.”

“Fine.” Rip conceded. “But no one else.”

“Deal.” Oliver replied.

“Deal.” Snart repeated coming around the corner.

“Mr. Snart what are you doing here?” Rip demanded.

“Keeping you honest Rip.” Snart replied. “I don’t trust you all that much so I’m keeping my eye on you at all times. So what’s next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit jumbled. I dislike retreading the same stuff from the show so I wanted to get the introductory shit out of the way so I threw the first three episodes of season one into one chapter. Also I thought Carter was way underused so I'm gonna rectify that. Anyway, enjoy. The next chapter should be a bit more coherent


	11. Hunt for Savage: Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team arrives in 1986 when they find that they are followed by Chronos. Oliver and Carter investigate Savage with the Bratva while Mick and Kara bond.

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” Rip said as the ship arrived at its destination: Washington D.C. 1986.

“So why are we here?” Carter asked.

“As I said, Gideon found a telefax with Savage’s last known location.” Rip stated. “Unfortunately it was redacted by the US government so we’re here to steal the original.” The team looked out the window and saw a nice view of the Pentagon.

“Is that the…” Ray started.

“Now now, we’re cloaked.” Rip assured.

“So you want us to break into the Pentagon?” Mick said. “Sounds awesome.”

“We’re gonna need a plan if we wanna get the file on Savage.” Carter stated.

“I always say, make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails, throw away the plan.” Snart quipped. They heard a whoosh and saw Kara speed back with the file in hand.

“Well done Ms. Danvers!” Rip chuckled. “Alright, it says here that Savage has defected to the Soviet Union.”

“You’re saying the greatest evil the world has ever known has just gone Red at the height of the Cold War?” Stein sighed.

“Now he’s gonna help them cook up something that kills the future.” Ray said.

“Gideon, set a course for the Soviet Union.” Rip ordered.

\---

Jax and Rip stood on the bridge as they arrived in Russia. Rip noticed the look on Jax’s face and assured him no one could be tracking them.

“Unfortunately that is not true.” Gideon said. “Someone is in fact tracking us.” 

“I thought the ship was cloaked.” Rip groaned.

“It is.” Gideon replied. Rip and Jax looked at the console and saw a signal for another timeship.

“Boba Fett’s back.” Jax said.

“Chronos must have followed us when we made the jump from the 70s.” Rip realized. “Gideon where is Ms. Danvers? Her assistance would be much appreciated.”

“What’s going on?” Snart asked as he and Mick entered the bridge.

“Chronos is closing in.” Rip stated. He turned on the ship’s loudspeaker and said, “Ms. Danvers, would you be so kind as to deal with Chronos?” Kara rushed to the loading bay. She opened the door and flew out, hitting the ship with heat vision.

“Ms. Danvers, I request that you bring Chronos back to the ship.” Rip ordered over coms. “That way we know he won’t be after us anymore.”

“Okay Rip.” Kara replied. She flew through the window of Chronos’ timeship and threw him against the wall. Chronos grabbed a rifle and fired it at her. It hit Kara in the shoulder and strangely caused her pain.

“What kind of gun is that?” Kara gasped.

“Kryptonite.” Chronos growled. He aimed it at Kara’s head but Kara quickly hit him with her heat vision, knocking him down. She launched herself over to Chronos and knocked him out and flew him back to the bridge of the Waverider where Rip, Jax, Snart, and Mick were waiting.

“Excellent work Ms. Danvers.” Rip complemented.

“So who is he?” Jax asked.

“Let’s find out shall we?” Rip said, grabbing Chronos’ helmet and pulling it off, revealing Mick Rory.

“That’s not possible…” Snart muttered.

“It seems Chronos is a potential future version of Mr. Rory.” Rip sighed.

“So in some potential future, I become a lapdog for time pigs?” Mick asked.

“I’m no one’s lapdog.” Chronos-Mick snarled.

“Why are you hunting us Mick?” Snart asked.

“You betrayed me!” Chronos-Mick growled. “You left me to die! We were a team until you sold me out for them!”

“What are you talking about Mick?” Snart asked.

“You haven’t done it yet, but you will.” Chronos-Mick sneered. He turned to Mick and said, “He’ll sell you out like he did me.” Mick raised his fist and punched his future self out cold.

“You alright Mick?” Kara asked, her voice full of concern.

“Yeah just, seeing who I could be is a little strange.” Mick replied.

“Never fear Mr. Rory.” Rip reassured. “This version of you is only one possible future, a future we have yet to create. It is one that is entirely preventable.”

“Yeah.” Mick replied before walking off the bridge.

“Gideon.” Rip called. “Please kindly land the ship.” He turned to Jax, Snart, and Kara and said, “Welcome to the USSR.”

“Captain Hunter, good news.” Stein said as he and Ray entered the bridge. “I have found some intel on what Savage has been up to. He’s been working on something called Project Svarog, which is the Salvic god of fire. Considering Savage’s involvement, it’s most likely some kind of weapon.”

“The project is being led by one Valentina Vostok.” Ray stated. “She graduated top of her physics class and then just dropped out of academia.”

“No doubt to help develop Savage’s new weapon.” Stein added.

“Cold War’s up for grabs.” Ray said. “Miss Vostok is the linchpin.”

“I say we put two in the back of her head and call it a day.” Snart suggested.

“We have no idea who this woman is or what her effect on history may be.” Ray countered. “She could be the next Madame Curie for all we know.”

“She's working for Savage. That's all we need to know.” Snart stated bluntly.

“She probably has no idea who's back in her research. Just let me approach her as a scientist and we'll see what she knows about Savage’s weapons program.”

“It's 1986 you're American and you don't speak Russian. She’ll have you pegged as a spy in a second.”

“Perhaps I can help with that.” Rip chimed in. He put a box down on the console, opened it, and slid it to them. “Ingestible translators. They attach to your larynx by neural interface. Swallow them and you can speak and understand any language spoken to you.” Ray and Snart both took one.

“So what’s our plan here?” Snart asked.

“According to Vostok’s file she's a big fan of the ballet. She has box seats at the Bolshoi and attends every performance. Dr. Palmer will approach Ms.Vostok at the ballet whilst you Mr. Snart, you're going to be his wingman.”

“Oi.” Snart groaned.

“Better goe bone up on Vostok’s CV.” Ray muttered.

“I'll guess I'll bone up on the ballet.” Snart quipped. “Gideon, bone me.”

\---

Oliver went into the training room to work out and started going at it on a punching dummy. He did that for a while before he heard a voice behind him say, “Impressive.” Oliver turned and saw Rip standing behind him.

“Thanks.” Oliver said, slightly out of breath.

“I need you to do something for me.” Rip said.

“What is it?” Oliver asked.

“Find out what you can about what Savage is doing from the criminal underworld of the Soviet Union.” Rip said.

“So Bratva.” Oliver interpreted.

“Yes.” Rip answered. “And take Mr. Hall with you.”

“I’ll just say they’re security.” Oliver shrugged. “It’ll sell the idea that I’m highly ranked in the Bratvia.”

\---

Oliver and Carter arrived the sauna where Yuri the Bear, high ranking member of the Bratva liked to hang out.

“Are you Yuri the Bear?” Oliver asked in Russian.

“Who wants to know?” Yuri replied. He noticed Oliver’s scars and his tattoos. “You are Bratva Captain?”

“Yes.” Oliver answered. “My name is Connor Lassiter.” Oliver gestured to Carter and said, “The man over there is my associate Jax Teller.”

“Good to meet you Mr. Lassiter.” Yuri said. “It is highly unusual to meet American Bratva Captain.”

“I was hoping we could discuss a man by the name of Vandal Savage in a more private location, say, Bratva Headquarters?” Oliver suggested.

“Of course.” Yuri replied. 

“Sons of Anarchy?” Carter said as he and Oliver followed Yuri to their truck. 

“And a book I read that I liked.” Oliver replied. They arrived at the Bratva Headquarters and Yuri led them to a bar.

“I can tell you about the project Vandal Savage is working on.” Yuri said. “He’s trying to create a new Nuclear Weapon to change this conflict with America.”

“What kind of Nuclear Weapon?” Carter asked. Yuri handed Carter a file and said, “These images are from the bunker of Adolf Hitler in 1945. That Mr. Teller, is what Vandal Savage aims to create.” Carter and Oliver looked at the pictures and saw an image of Jax as Firestorm.

“Svarog.” Oliver realized. “Slavic God of Fire. Thank you my friend, this is very helpful.”

“No problem Mr. Lassiter.” Yuri replied. Carter and Oliver turned to leave.

“Savage intends to create a Soviet Firestorm.” Oliver stated.

\---

Mick stared at his future self in the brig, contemplating how he could one day turn on Snart and become a lacky for Time Cops when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“You okay?” Kara asked.

“Yeah.” Mick grunted. “It’s just a strange wake up call, seeing who, what you are.” Mick pointed at Chronos-Mick. “That’s what I am. A traitor, a killer, and a puppet.”

“But you don’t have to be.” Kara said. “Rip said this is just a potential future for you, that you don’t have to become Chronos. You can choose your destiny, choose the man you wanna be. You can be more than an arsonist. You can be a hero, a legend.”

“You really think so?” Mick asked.

“I know what it’s like to see the worst parts of yourself.” Kara answered. “A few weeks ago I was exposed to a substance that made me act irrationally. I hurt my friends, I hurt my sister, I… I killed my aunt. I saw what could happen if I lost control. I felt horrible but Oliver helped me believe I was still a good person. I think that’s what you need, someone to believe in you.”

“I killed my parents.” Mick muttered. “I accidentally set the house on fire and ran out without waking them up.”

“It was an accident.” Kara consoled. “You have to forgive yourself for it.”

“Thank you Kara.” Mick said. “I need to have a talk with my future self.” Kara nodded as she left Mick and Chronos-Mick alone.

“She’s pretty.” Chronos-Mick sneered. “Too bad she’s with Queen. She’ll turn on you. They all will like they did me.”

“Here’s what I think happened.” Mick growled. “I think you sold them all out for a free pass. I think you turned on them and Leonard had to put you down. Except he didn’t and the Time Masters found you before he came back. But I’m glad I saw you. Now I know who not to be.” A blue glow appeared on Chronos-Mick’s chest, a crack spreading across his chest. A look of surprise spread across Chronos-Mick’s face.

“I guess you were right Mick.” Chronos-Mick said as he faded into nothing.

\---

Using a key card Snart stole off Valentina Vostok and the information Oliver and Carter got from the Bratva, Jax and Stein snuck into Loskovik Labs to prevent the creation of the Soviet Firestorm. Once inside, they merged, absorbed the radiation from the thermal core, and quickly flew back to the ship with it.

“Excellent work you two.” Rip said as they returned.

“So what about Savage?” Jax asked.

“Unfortunately the Bratva wasn’t able to give us a location on Savage.” Rip sighed. “And seeing as we have no idea where he is outside of his relation to this project, we need to find somewhere else.”

“And where do you propose we look Captain Hunter?” Stein asked.

“Fortunately, Mr. Queen and Mr. Hall found a much more accurate location for Savage: Hitler’s bunker, 1945.” Rip stated. “He worked with Adolf Hitler throughout WWII and aids in running Hitler’s concentration camps. If we can find where he was before he goes to the bunker, good, but we will have a failsafe in the event that we don’t: get him in the bunker. Gideon! Set a course for April 1945!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the interactions between Mick, Kara, and Chronos-Mick. Also let me know if you've read Unwind, the book I referenced. Next chapter will have more character development. Please leave comments. I still like those


	12. Hunt for Savage: Some Asshat With a Stupid Mustache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team arrives in 1945. Rip meets with General George Patton while Oliver leads a team to infiltrate Savage's base. Kendra deals with new feeling for Carter

Oliver and Carter sparred in the training room while Kara and Kendra watched. Oliver was surprised at how well Carter could fight compared to him but he supposed 4000 years of experience tended to do that. Still, Oliver managed to pin Carter on his back.

“You fight well.” Carter chuckled.

“You too.” Oliver replied as he helped him up. Kara noticed Kendra was eyeing Carter differently than she had in the past.

“Have you finally come around to the idea that you and Carter are meant to be together?” Kara teased. Kendra responded with a light chuckle as Oliver walked over to them. Oliver pressed a kiss to Kara’s lips as he noticed Kendra looking at Carter practicing on a dummy.

“Why don’t we leave them alone.” Oliver suggested. “Sara said she, Ray, Mick and Snart were gonna play cards and wanted to know if we would join them.”

“Sure.” Kara shrugged. She followed Oliver to the Waverider’s lounge and saw Sara, Snart, and, Ray, Mick sitting at the table.

“Glad you guys could make it.” Sara smiled.

“You kidding?” Kara chuckled. “I love cards.”

“So what game are we playing?” Snart asked.

“Kara how bout you pick.” Sara suggested.

“Um okay.” Kara said. “Do any of you know how to play Prez? I think it’s also called Capitalism.”

“Yeah Sara, Tommy, Laurel and I played that a lot as kids.” Oliver answered.

“I used to play it in summer camp.” Ray chimed in.

“Mick and I ran a kind of scheme with that game in juvie.” Snart added.

“Great so everyone knows the basic rules.” Kara said. “Just to clarify, 2s are resets, 10s are bombs, four of a number clears, if you can make four than you can call completion at any time even if it’s not your turn, if someone plays doubles or triples than you need to play that, can’t end on a 2, must play the top card or higher, first to run out of cards wins, and 3 of spades goes first.” Kara quickly dealt the cards and the game began. After bonding over a few games, Gideon came on the PA system and told them that they had arrived at April 25st, 1945. Everyone went to the bridge to prepare for the mission to find and kill Savage.

“Before we begin this mission, I have something to tell you all.” Rip said. “In 1975, Savage already knew about us. This is where he found out. Kendra, Carter, and Sara stay on board. Jefferson, Mr. Rory, Professor Stein, and myself will go to where General Patton’s army is stationed. Mr. Queen, Ms. Danvers Mr. Snart, and Dr. Palmer will infiltrate the concentration camp Savage is operating out of.”

“What’s our plan for getting in?” Snart asked.

“Hitler could never resist a good experiment.” Rip chuckled dryly. “Mr. Queen Mr. Snart will act as Nazi soldiers while Dr. Palmer will act as a scientist who wishes to present a game changing finding to Savage and Hitler: an alien.”

“So I’m bait?” Kara frowned.

“No you’re leverage.” Rip replied. “We use you to get a meet with Savage. Once you’re alone with him, you attack. Capture Savage and Kendra and Carter will kill him.”

“And what will you be doing?” Oliver asked.

“We will meet with General Patton and give him the location for Hitler on April 30th, 1945. Savage doesn’t go to the bunker until April 27th so we have two days to capture him and five to plan the backup plan in case we don’t.”

“So storming Hitler’s bunker with Patton’s third army is the failsafe.” Sara concluded.

“Exactly.” Rip replied.

\---

Jax, Rip, Stein, and Mick arrived dressed in military uniforms at Patton’s camp and went to Patton’s tent.

“Excuse me, is this General Patton’s tent?” Rip asked.

“Yep.” Patton answered. “Why?”

“My compatriots and I believe we know where Adolf Hitler will be in five days.” Rip stated. “This older gentleman was a German scientist who agreed to feed us information and we can give you the location of his bunker where he’s hiding. We’ll make the plan, go in and we’ll take it and kill Hitler. We’ll be legends.”

“Alright you’ve got my attention.” Patton smirked. “What’s your name sir?”

“Captain RIp Hunter.” Rip answered.

“Well Captain Hunter, I think you and I will get along very well.” Patton chuckled.

\---

Kendra sat in her quarters alone when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Sara standing there with a bottle of wine.

“Since you and I are the only girls on the ship right now, I figured you and I should do a little bonding.” Sara grinned.

“Sure.” Kendra chuckled. They poured themselves two glasses of wine and sat on the bed.

“So tell me about yourself.” Sara said.

“Well I grew up in Central City and I lived there all my life.” Kendra replied. “Not much to tell.”

“Well what about past lives and Carter?” Sara asked.

“I’m remembering parts of past lives.” Kendra answered. “My relationship to Carter, reincarnating over and over, all of it.”

“And from the way Kara has noticed you staring at him I take it the feelings are coming back?” Sara guessed. In response to Kendra’s look of surprise she added, “Kara mentioned it while we were playing cards. Snart, Oliver, and Ray also mentioned noticing and honestly I was picking up on it already.”

“Am I that obvious?” Kendra groaned.

“Well hey, at least you don’t need to worry about rejection.” Sara chuckled. “Carter has made no secret of how he feels so if you like him you should go for it.”

“You came in here to tell me to do this didn’t you?” Kendra accused.

“Thought I’d do something nice.” Sara said in feigned offense. “But hey if you wanna kill a gift horse than fuck you too.”

“Okay okay.” Kendra conceded. “Yeah I’m gonna talk to Carter.” Kendra got up and went off to Carter’s room and knocked on his door.

“Kendra?” Carter said. “What do you need?” Without a word, Kendra pressed her lips to Carter’s.

\---

Oliver, Snart, Ray, and Kara arrived at Savage’s base. Oliver and Snart were dressed in Nazi soldier outfits while Ray was dressed in a lab coat and Kara was put in metal chains. 

“We wish to speak with Mr. Savage.” Oliver said to the guard. “We have something of interest to him.” The guards brought them to Savage’s office.

“Who are these men and why are they here?” Savage asked.

“My name is Dr. Jack Thomas.” Ray said. He gestured to Oliver and Snart, “This is Joe Blake and William Fuller. We believed this creature from beyond the stars would be of interest to you.”

“An alien?” Savage mused. “Curious that she resembles a human of Aryan Perfection. How did you know she was alien?”

“We saw her fly.” Snart answered.

“Bring her to the lab.” Savage ordered his guards. “Dr. Thomas please come with me.” Ray, Savage, and the guards left taking Kara to a lab. The guards strapped her down to a table while Savage grabbed a needle with some green fluid inside.

“Curious that you would arrive so soon after a meteor strike with the strangest green substance inside.” Savage sneered. “Perhaps it will have some effect on you.” Kara felt weakened by its presence and let out a blood curdling scream as Savage injected her with the kryptonite.

“What are you doing?!” Ray demanded. He lunged at Savage only to be grabbed by the guards.

“She is a friend of yours I take it.” Savage stated. “You aren’t an American spy. You must come from somewhere in the future where aliens have come to Earth. I look forward to when they come.” He injected Kara with more kryptonite and she screamed as Ray watched in horror. Meanwhile, Oliver and Snart heard the screaming and jumped into action.

“Snart, you get us a way out of here.” Oliver ordered. “I’ll get Ray and Kara.” Oliver raced towards the lab, using the gun he brought to shoot the Nazis and take them down with hand to hand combat. He kicked in the door to the lab and shot Savage and the two guards. Oliver picked up on of the machine guns and ordered Ray to grab Kara.

“Please tell me you brought the suit.” Oliver said.

“Shit.” Ray muttered.

“Looks like we’re taking the hard way out.” Oliver groaned. He fired his gun, taking out some of the guards. They saw Snart standing by an armored truck firing the cold gun. “Ray, get Kara to the truck.” Oliver ordered. “I’ll cover you.” Ray nodded and he and Kara rushed to Snart while Oliver covered them. Ray and Kara got to the truck and Oliver sprinted towards them but was shot in the leg. He fell over and was surrounded by Nazis.

“Oliver!” Kara shouted.

“Go!” Oliver roared. “Get the hell out of here go!” He was hit in the head and knocked unconscious by one of the guards. Kara tried to rush to Oliver but Ray held her back.

“There’s nothing we can do!” Ray said. “We have to go!” He pushed Kara into the truck and Snart got in the driver’s seat. As Savage came down, a guard walked up to him and said, “We captured one but three got away, including the alien.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Savage replied. “They have something far better than extraterrestrial life. And this man is going to help us get it.”

\---

“We failed to capture Savage.” Ray informed the rest of the team.

“And Oliver got pinched by the Nazis.” Snart added.

“Damnit.” Rip muttered. “I guess we’ll have to resort to Plan B and storm the bunker to capture Savage and rescue Mr. Queen.” After the team finished discussing their next move, Sara went to Oliver and Kara’s quarters to see how she was doing.

“You okay?” Sara asked.

“No…” Kara sniffed. “I’m really worried about Oliver.”

“Oliver is the strongest person I’ve ever met.” Sara comforted. “He’ll be fine and we’re gonna get him back. I promise.”

“Thank you Sara.” Kara said softly.

\---

Savage and Hitler walked through the bunker to where they were holding Oliver.

“So this is the time traveler you told me about.” Hitler stated.

“Yes.” Savage answered. “The alias his friend gave was Joe Blake but he refuses to tell me his real name.” Hitler nodded and addressed Oliver, “Do you know who I am, Mr. Blake?”

“Yeah I know who you are.” Oliver sneered. “I have to say I’m not all to impressed with “Germany’s great destined savior. All I see is some asshat with a stupid mustashe and an overblown ego.”

“You have spirit Mr. Blake.” Hitler commented. “Let’s see how well we can break it. Mr Savage, take him to be re-educated.”

“Of course,  _ Mein Fuhrer _ .” Savage replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really fun to write, especially the interaction between Oliver and Hitler. I really wanna know what you thought of this so please leave comments and as always, enjoy


	13. Hunt for Savage: Attack on Hitler's Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends attack the bunker to rescue Oliver

Oliver was held strapped to a strange machine while his eyes were forced open and he watched a collection of spirals on a screen.

“It is futile to resist.” Savage stated. “Take a deep breath. Calm your mind. Compliance will be rewarded. Are you ready to comply Mr. Blake?”

“Go fuck yourself.” Oliver answered with little emotion in his voice.

“You are quite persistent.” Savage chuckled. “You’ve managed to last four days. That’s a record by my estimate. But everyone breaks. Let’s begin again.” After a few hours, later Savage went to Hitler’s office.

“How’s it going?” Hitler asked.

“Mr. Blake is very formidable.” Savage stated. “But I think we’re getting close.”

“Good.” Hitler replied. “Mr. Blake is the only chance we have left. We will take his method of traveling time and go back in time and change the outcome of this war.”

\---

“So you know where Hitler is because you’re from the future?” Patton said to Rip. They were alone in Patton’s tent with the rest of the team.

“Yes and we need your help to capture a man named Vandal Savage and rescue a friend of ours.”

“Why should I believe you?” Patton asked.

“Ms. Danvers, if you would?” Rip said. Kara used her heat vision to shoot a small hole in Patton’s desk.

“Alright I’m convinced.” Patton muttered. “Is there anything you can tell me about the future?”

“Yes.” Rip answered. “You win the war and you survive.”

“That’s comforting.” Patton chuckled. “So what’s your plan Hunter?”

“It’s quite simple really.” Rip answered. “We break into the bunker.” They spent the next few hours going over plans for how they would break into the bunker. While they planned, Patton noticed Kara pacing looking worried.

“She alright?” Patton asked Stein.

“She and our friend that was captured were very close.” Stein answered. “I’ll see if I can speak with her.” Stein approached Kara and said, “I know you’re worried about Oliver. Would you like to talk about it?”

“I’m really worried about him.” Kara said.

“Don’t fret Ms. Danvers.” Stein assured. “Mr. Queen is a fairly capable person. We will get him back.”

“Yeah.” Kara acknowledged. The team gathered to finalize the plan.

“Kendra, Carter, you two will come with me to go after Savage.” Rip stated. “Firestorm, Supergirl, Atom, Mr. Snart, and Mr. Rory will help General Patton take the base and rescue Oliver.”

“If we’re done chitchatting, let’s head out.” Patton said.

\---

“You know what is best, Mr. Blake.” Savage said. “What is best is you comply. Are you ready to comply?” After a few moments, Oliver replied, “Happy to comply.” At that moment, the Legends began their attack. Savage had a vision of Kendra and Carter.

“Chay-Ara.” Savage grinned. He rushed out of the room and two guards let Oliver out of the machine. Snart, Ray, Mick, Kara, and Firestorm followed Patton while Kendra, Carter, and Rip went to find Savage.

“Burning Man, Alien Lady, come with me to find the sonofabitch leader of these Nazi motherfuckers.” Patton ordered.

“Sorry, but I need to find Oliver.” Kara replied. “Mick, Snart, follow me.”

“Alright.” Patton shrugged. “Robot Man, guess you’re with me.” Mick, Snart, and Kara ran through the base to find Oliver, blasting at the guards. Oliver was led by two guards when he attacked them. The guards were quickly subdued and Oliver made a run for it. Patton, Ray, and Firestorm fought their way through Hitler’s army of Nazis. Firestorm blasted the door to Hitler’s office open.

“I’ve waited a long time for this.” Patton laughed.

“No no please!” Hitler begged.

“Auf Wiedersehen motherfucker.” Patton said as he shot Hitler in the head. Carter, Kendra, and Rip found Savage in his quarters.

“Chay-Ara, Prince Kufu, always a pleasure.” Savage smiled evilly. “And Gareeb, wonderful to see you again.”

“This ends today Savage.” Carter growled. Rip fired his gun at Savage and Carter lunged at him with the Aman Dagger.

“And though my soul departs the Earth…” Carter said as he plunged the dagger into Savage’s chest.

“Such a beautiful poem.” Savage laughed. “But I can make the dagger do it’s work without it.” Before Savage could stab Carter, they were blasted by a blast of fire. Carter was knocked out. Savage looked up and saw Firestorm, Ray, and Patton standing before him. Oliver charged through the halls until he heard the distinct sounds of the heat and cold guns.

“Oliver!” Kara exclaimed. She rushed to him and pressed her lips to his.

“Sorry to break up the touching reunion but we need to get out of here.” Snart quipped. Oliver nodded and they raced to find the rest of the team. Savage stood up and zapped Firestorm, Ray, and Patton with the dagger. He turned to Rip and blasted him with it before turning to Carter.

“This was your lover’s blade.” Savage sneered. “It must be her hand that wields it.” Kendra lunged at Savage. He turned to be tackled by Kendra and they fell to the ground. Savage laughed as Kendra realized the dagger was now plunged into her gut. She yanked it out and said the poem as she stabbed Savage in the heart. After Savage’s body went limp, she fell back and Carter held her in his arms as she died. Oliver, Kara, Mick, and Snart came in and saw Carter cradling Kendra’s body.

“What happened?” Mick asked.

“Kendra gave her life to kill Savage.” Rip answered.

\---

After returning to the ship, Rip checked the timeline to see if they had succeeded.

“You were successful in erasing the future Vandal Savage created Captain.” Gideon said. “Unfortunately your efforts did not save your wife and son.”

“What?!” Rip gasped. “How?!”

“The Time Masters killed them in 2146 as punishment for killing Savage.” Gideon answered. Rip called the rest of the team in to explain what happened.

“I know you’ve done what I asked and this is beyond that, but I hope that you will accompany me to take down the Time Masters.” Rip said.

“Thanks for the offer Captain Hunter, but I can’t accept.” Oliver replied. “After this latest experience, Kara and I decided that we’re done with time travel for a while.”

“Very well.” Rip said. “The ship will drop you off at the moment you left. Anyone else?” The rest of the team decided to stay. When they returned to 2016, they all said goodbye to Kara and Oliver and the pair watched as the Waverider flew off.

“So, where to next?” Oliver asked.

“Cisco mentioned an Earth where he landed in Smallville.” Kara said. “That’s where my cousin grew up. Maybe we can go there as a nice relaxing vacation. I always wanted to see Kal-El grow up. It’s why I was sent to Earth in the first place.”

“Lead the way Ms. Danvers.” Oliver said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have ended Oliver and Kara's tenure with the Legends and will be moving into some chapters that take place in season 2 of Smallville. I was gonna have another chapter with the Legends but then I changed my mind. The brainwashing thing I ripped strait from agents of shield. Sorry the chapter was short. Tends to happen for me when I'm focusing on pure conflict and less character stuff. Kendra really didn't do much or have a lot of character in the show so I decided to switch which Hawk dies. Anyway, enjoy


	14. Smallville: Torneado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Kara arrive in Smallville in the middle of a twister

After being breeched to the Earth-20, Smallville’s Earth, Kara and Oliver found that they were standing in front of a crashed bus in the middle of a tornado. They immediately leaped into action. Kara pried the doors open and Oliver started to help people out. He saw a blonde kid trapped under a bus seat.

“Kara! Help me get this kid out!” Oliver called. Kara used her super strength to pry the seat off the kid’s leg.

“What’s your name kid?” Oliver asked.

“Whitney.” He answered.

“Whitney we’re gonna get you to the hospital.” Oliver assured. “Unfortunately I don’t think they’re gonna be able to save the leg.” Oliver helped him up and carried him out of the bus.

“How’d you do that?” Whitney asked Kara.

“It’s a long story.” Kara answered. They sat him down away from the view of everyone else and Kara told him she was a superhero.

“What like the X-men?” Whitney asked.

“Yeah, like the X-men.” Oliver answered. Off in the distance, Kara saw a truck being pulled up into a tornado.

“Oliver stay with Whitney.” Kara said before super speeding away.

“That’s really cool.” Whitney said, wincing in pain. Kara flew into the tornado and grabbed the truck when she saw a 15 year old boy make super jumps to grab it too.

“Who are you?” the kid asked.

“My name is Kara.” Kara answered. “You’re Clark Kent aren’t you?”

“How’d you know?” Clark asked.

“I’ll explain later.” Kara replied. She flew the truck out of the tornado and into a field. Clark rushed to the unconscious girl in the truck.

“Lana?” He said as he shook her awake.

“Clark…?” Lana muttered.

“We need to get her to the hospital.” Kara stated.

\---

Oliver arrived at the hospital with Whitney while Clark and Kara arrived with Lana.

“Oliver how’s Whitney?” Kara asked.

“You know Whitney?” Clark said.

“Yeah we pulled him out of a crashed bus.” Oliver replied. “He’s fine. Who are you?”

“This is Clark Kent.” Kara answered. “Clark this is my boyfriend Oliver.”

“Nice to meet you Clark.” Oliver said. He then whispered, “So this is Superman?”

“Not yet.” Kara answered.

“Kara take care of Lana.” Clark said. “I need to find my parents.” Clark sped off leaving Oliver and Kara behind.

“Help!” A voice yelled. The pair turned and saw a bald man carrying an older man into the hospital. Oliver rushed over to help him. They carried the man to a bed.

“Thanks.” The bald man said.

“No problem.” Oliver replied. “Oliver Queen.”

“Lex Luthor.” The man replied shaking his hand. “This is my father Lionel.”

“Lex Luthor?” Oliver said. “No relation to Lexcorp is there?”

“I think I’ll use that for my company’s name.” Lex chuckled. “I recently orchestrated an employee buyout of my father’s Luthorcorp Plant here in Smallville.”

“If you’ll excuse me I need to check on a friend of mine.” Oliver said.

“Any chance I know them?” Lex asked.

“Do you know a girl named Lana or a guy named Whitney?” Oliver asked.

“Are they associated with someone named Clark Kent?” Lex asked.

“Yeah.” Oliver answered.

“Lana Lang is a business partner and Whitney Fordman is her boyfriend.” Lex stated. “Clark Kent is a friend of theirs and a very good friend of mine.” Lex followed Oliver to where Kara was talking to a doctor.

“Oliver the doctor was asking our relation to Whitney and Lana.” Kara said.

“They’re friends of mine.” Lex chimed in. “Whatever medical fees there are for Lana and Whitney I’ll cover it.”

“Thank you Mister...” Kara said.

“Luthor.” Lex said. “Lex Luthor.” Before Kara could do anything, Oliver said to her quietly, “I’ll explain later.”

“And you are?” Lex asked.

“Kara Danvers.” Kara answered. “Oliver’s girlfriend.”

“You’re a lucky man Mr. Queen.” Lex complemented.

\---

The next morning, Lana woke up to find a man and a woman she’d never seen before and Lex sitting by her bed.

“Lana you’re awake.” Lex sighed in relief.

“What happened?” Lana asked.

“Clark and Kara Danvers brought you to the hospital and Oliver Queen pulled the Quarterback from the bus and brought him here.” Lex answered.

“Whitney?” Lana gasped. “Is he okay?”

“He’ll live but his left leg was severely damaged.” Oliver answered. “It had to be amputated.”

“Oh my God.” Lana gasped again. “Where is he?”

“He’s asleep.” Kara answered. “Lex can take you to him.” Lana nodded and Lex led her to Whitney’s bed.

“You wanna talk about Lex right?” Oliver asked.

“He’s a supervillain on my Earth Oliver.” Kara stated. “I don’t trust him.”

“This Lex is not the one you know.” Oliver countered. “Barry told me a little about the Multiverse and he told me that people can be wildly different people depending on what Earth you’re on. For example, on my Earth, Cisco is a hero but on Earth-2 he was a villain. This Lex doesn’t even look like the one we fought. The one we fought looked more like Alan from Two and a Half Men.” At Kara’s surprised look, Oliver added, “My dad watched that show a lot. Look you’re always talking about giving people the benefit of the doubt. Maybe you should try doing that for Lex. He might surprise you. He’s friends with Clark. That’s gotta count for something.”

“Okay Ollie.” Kara conceded. They went into Whitney’s room and saw Lana talking with a blonde girl.

“And this is the guy who saved Whitney and the girl who helped Clark save me.” Lana introduced gesturing to Oliver and Kara. “This is Oliver Queen and Kara Danvers. Oliver, Kara, this is my friend Chloe Sullivan.”

“Nice to meet you Chloe.” Oliver said.

“You too.” Chloe replied. “So what brings you to Smallville.”

“We were looking to take a little vacation.” Kara shrugged. “We’ve had a strange few days.”

“Why Smallville?” Chloe asked. “It’s not exactly a grand vacation spot like Hawaii or New York. And you just happen to show up in the middle of a tornado in time to save two of my friends?”

“Chloe these are friends not people to interview or be suspicious of.” Lana said.

“Sorry.” Chloe blushed. “Sometimes the reporter in me can’t help it.”

“Oh Kara’s a reporter.” Oliver said.

“Not really.” Kara corrected. “I just work for a media outlet as an assistant.”

“Oh cool!” Chloe exclaimed. “Maybe you could get me an internship.”

“I doubt it.” Kara said nervously. “I work pretty far away.”

“Bummer.” Chloe replied, disappointed. “So Lana you said Clark brought you in?”

“Yeah have you seen him?” Lana asked.

“No not since he vanished from the dance.” Chloe answered. “Spent three hours looking for him. Least now I know where he went.”

“Well since you’re up we should probably head out.” Oliver said. “Do you know where Clark lives?”

“I can drive you there.” Lex chimed in. “It’ll give me a chance to get more acquainted with our new friends.”

“Great.” Kara smiled. As they drove, Kara asked Lex how his father was doing and if he would be okay.”

“I hope so.” Lex muttered. “I do have one question for you both though.”

“What’s that?” Oliver asked.

“Who are you really?” Lex asked. “Cause I knew Oliver Queen before my father took every dime the Queens had. Oliver died in a car accident five years ago.”

“Goddamn Multiverse.” Oliver muttered.

“Care to elaborate?” Lex asked.

“Kara and I come from another, well actually two, different alternate universes.” Oliver explained. “We came here for a vacation from traveling time and fighting supervillains.”

“And do I exist on either of your alternate dimensions?” Lex asked.

“Wait you believe him?” Kara said, surprised.

“I’ve seen a lot of strange things since I came to Smallville.” Lex replied. “At this point visitors from another Earth doesn’t surprise me.”

“Well you don’t exist on my Earth but you are a supervillain on Kara’s.” Oliver stated. “I guess on this Earth you’re a better person.”

“It’s nice to know that even if I’m an asshole there’s versions of me that are worse.” Lex chuckled. “So what’s the one detail you’re leaving out. There’s always that one detail.”

“I’m an alien from a planet that exploded.” Kara answered. “With a yellow sun I have powers like flight, super strength, super speed, indestructibility and a bunch more.”

“Any weaknesses?” Lex asked.

“This meteor rock substance called kryptonite.” Kara said. “It’s a green glowing rock that weakens my physically and if I’m exposed to it for long enough it could kill me.” After a few minutes of running scenarios in his Lex slammed the breaks and gasped, “Clark’s an alien?”

“How the hell did you come to that conclusion?” Oliver asked.

“I’ve noticed that Clark seems to mysteriously vanish in a gust of wind, which could be linked to super speed. He also displays almost inhuman feats of strength or ‘super strength’, and we met when he dove into a river to pull me out after I drove off a bridge but all the evidence suggested that I hit Clark, demonstrating indestructibility. And Clark always seems to get strangely sick when he’s around the meteor rocks which have a green glow.”

“Can we just go to the Kent Farm and you can talk to Clark about this?” Kara sighed. When they arrived, Martha told them Clark was in the barn. They found him there looking for a flashlight.

“Clark we need to talk.” Lex stated.

“Not now Lex.” Clark replied. “I need to go find my dad.”

“Clark I know you’re an alien.” Lex said.

“What?” Clark gasped. “How?”

“Well it was more an educated guess.” Lex replied. “Kara told me she had powers that if applied to you would explain a lot and she’s an alien. That and you get oddly sick around the meteor rocks even though they don’t affect anyone like that.”

“Okay you got me.” Clark sighed. “We can talk about this later. I need to find my dad.”

“No need.” Lex replied. “I understand why your parents would wanna keep this a secret. People like Roger Nixon would wanna take advantage.”

“You said you didn’t know him.” Clark accused.

“I lied.” Lex replied bluntly. “Now come on. We need to find Mr. Kent.” After searching for a few hours, they found a house in the woods. Kara used her super hearing to attempt to listen for Jonathan.

“He’s under the house.” Kara said.

“How do you know?” Clark asked.

“I have super hearing.” Kara answered. “I don’t think you have that one yet.” Together, Clark and Kara lift the mobile home off up to find a crypt where Jonathan and Roger Nixon were trapped inside. Kara and Clark stumbled over once they got inside.

“Great.” Kara groaned. “More kryptonite.” Jonathan saw Lex and Oliver come into the crypt to help Kara and Clark.

“Lex?” Jonathan groaned. “The hell are you doing here?”

“Helping find you Mr. Kent.” Lex answered. “By the way, I know Clark is an alien. Don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Clark you told him?!” Jonathan said.

“No I didn’t.” Clark replied. “He figured it out to a super detailed and undeniable level.”

“If we’re done with the reunion…” Nixon said as he picked up an iron bar. “...Clark comes with me or I kill Mr. Kent.”

“No!” Clark shouted. A few gunshots later and Nixon fell to the ground. Everyone turned to see Lex holding a gun.

“Saw Oliver’s concealed carry gun.” Lex explained.

“You conceal carry a gun?” Kara said.

“In case I need it yeah.” Oliver admitted. “Helps keep my mind at ease knowing I have some way to defend myself and others if some bad guy shows up.”

“Always prepared.” Kara chuckled.

“Let’s get home and you can explain everything.” Jonathan suggested.

“That sounds like a fantastic idea.” Lex agreed.

\---

“So you’re Clark’s cousin from a parallel universe and you are both superheroes?” Jonathan summarized.

“That covers about all of it yeah.” Oliver answered.

“Well, Clark’s family is our family too and you are more than welcome to stay here while you’re here.” Jonathan smiled. “You can help us manage Clark’s new powers when they show up.”

“It would be a pleasure.” Kara chuckled.

“I hope this will allow us to start a new chapter Mr. Kent.” Lex said.

“I still don’t trust you Lex.” Jonathan sighed. “But if you can keep this secret, maybe we can.” Jonathan extended his hand and Lex shook it.

“Thank you, Mr. Kent.” Lex smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given how I just posted a chapter earlier today I'd say it's clear that I wanted to do Smallville since I started watching it. I'm on season two however I am aware of some of the spoilers including things relating to Justin Hartly's Oliver Queen. For the purposes of this story, surprise surprise, I will be giving the finger to canon. I liked Whitney so I decided to come up with an excuse to keep him around. I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this and I hope you enjoy where it goes. I am particularly interested in what you thought of Lex figuring out Clark's secret


	15. Smallville: Keeping the Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara teaches Clark to control his heat vision and Pete finds Clark's ship

Jonathan woke up at 8:30 in the morning, which was pretty late for him but he was exhausted from dealing with Nixon and not sleeping for about a day, and saw Oliver doing chores around the farm.

“You’re a guest here Oliver.” Jonathan said. “You don’t need to do this.”

“I want to Mr. Kent.” Oliver replied. “I wanna help out while I’m here. Plus it’s much more relaxing than the shit I deal with on a day to day basis. Besides, you don’t have any hands so you need all the help you can get.”

“You seem like you’ve done this before.” Jonathan commented. “Did you grow up on a farm before you became a superhero?”

“Vigilante.” Oliver corrected. “And no. I was stranded on an island for five years. Before that I was a spoiled little shit who wrecked fancy cars and dated supermodels. Hell my friend and I once rented a pro football field to play strip kickball with models. I was a horrible person and I took my friends and family for granted and did a lot of bad things I regret.”

“Everyone deserves a second chance.” Jonathan smiled.

“You could say the same for Lex.” Oliver smirked, pleased at how he managed to twist Jonathan’s words to make a point.

“You’re a clever guy.” Jonathan chuckled. “Using your past to trick me into saying Lex deserves a second chance.”

“Lex isn’t his father John.” Oliver replied. “I think if you gave him the opportunity, he would surprise you. I put my faith in someone I was told I shouldn’t and he saved my life.”

“Who was he?” Jonathan asked.

“His name was Yao Fei.” Oliver answered. “I was told he was a dangerous criminal that couldn’t be trusted. I decided to trust him and he saved my life multiple times and in the end he died to save me. People can surprise you if you give them the chance.”

“You know, it’s a hot day.” Jonathan said. “Why don’t you and Kara take Clark to the pool and I’ll handle the rest of the chores?”

“Sure.” Oliver shrugged. “Sounds fun.” Oliver went upstairs and woke up Clark and Kara. When they got to the pool and went into the pool, Oliver found them a nice shady spot for their stuff.

“Clark, Kara, Oliver it’s good to see you!” Lana exclaimed as she approached them.

“You to Lana.” Kara smiled. “How’s Whitney doing?”

“Okay.” Lana answered. “They performed the amputation. He starts physical therapy in a few weeks.”

“Glad Whitney’s gonna be okay.” Oliver said as he got ready to go swimming. Lana took a sharp inhale when she noticed the scars all over Oliver’s body.

“Oh my God.” Lana gasped. “What happened to you?”

“I was captured and tortured by soldiers who wanted information on a man associated with the Chinese Government.” Oliver answered.

“Were you military?” Lana asked.

“No.” Oliver answered. “I did work for a government organization though. What I was doing for them was highly classified though so I can’t tell you.”

“Okay.” Lana sighed. “Well I’m glad you’re okay. I’m gonna be in the pool.” As Lana walked away, Clark quietly said to Oliver, “You’re really good at lying man.”

“Oh none of that was a lie.” Oliver replied bluntly. “I was actually tortured for information by soldiers looking for a man associated with the Chinese Government and I at one point did some super classified off the books shit for the US Government.”

“Woah that’s messed up.” Clark said. “Sorry man.”

“Nothing I can do about it now.” Oliver said. He turned to Kara and picked her up. Kara made half-hearted protests as Oliver carried her to the pool and threw her in before jumping in himself.

“You’re such a dick.” Kara laughed. 

“You love me anyway.” Oliver chuckled. Kara splashed Oliver and he splashed her back. The pair laughed and Oliver pulled Kara in for a kiss. Clark watched the pair and smiled, admiring the relationship they had. He was pulled from his thoughts by Chloe’s voice.

“Hey Clark!” Chloe grinned. Clark was taken aback by the unusually revealing bikini Chloe was wearing.

“Hey Chloe.” Clark stammered. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Chloe answered. “Lana said you were here so I thought I’d say hi.” As she jumped into the pool, Clark felt a strange burning in his eyes and short bursts of heat came out of his eyes and hit the water near Oliver and Kara.

“Holy shit!” Oliver yelled jumping out of the now very hot water. Within seconds, the entire pool was empty.

“Kara…” Clark called. “Something’s wrong.”

“What is it?” Kara asked.

“Chloe showed up in a bikini and suddenly I started feeling a burning in my eyes and…” Clark said.

“...and you turned the pool into a boiling pot.” Oliver finished. Out of nowhere, Kara started laughing.

“What is it?” Clark asked.

“It’s just your heat vision coming in.” Kara answered, still laughing. “Before you learn to control it’s triggered by arousal.”

“Wait you’re saying Clark shot fire from his eyes cause he got a boner?” Oliver clarified.

“Bit of an oversimplification but pretty much yeah.” Kara chuckled. At that Oliver started laughing.

“Guys this is serious.” Clark moaned. “If I can’t control this I could hurt someone.”

“Imagine hearing that story from your roommate.” Oliver snickered. “‘I met this weird guy last night. When we went to have sex he set the bed on fire.’”

“Relax Clark, I dealt with this too.” Kara chuckled. “I can help you control it. Let’s head back to the farm.” As they were leaving, Clark’s friend Pete ran up to them.

“Clark you’ll never believe what I found!” Pete exclaimed. “You gotta come now!”

“Actually I have to deal with some personal stuff.” Clark replied. “Oliver, Kara, this is my friend Pete. Pete take Oliver with you.”

“Alright man.” Pete shrugged. “Let’s go.”

\---

“So what are we looking for?” Oliver asked as and Pete arrived in a cornfield.

“This.” Pete answered, gesturing to a spaceship that Oliver realized must be Clark’s. “It’s some kind of spaceship. We’re gonna be famous man.”

“How’d you find it?” Oliver asked.

“Got into an accident last night.” Pete answered. “Took the guy who crashed to the hospital.”

“We should take this to Clark’s.” Oliver stated. “They have a storm cellar that would be perfect for hiding it.”

“No way man.” Pete replied. “I found it. We’re takin’ it to my shed.” Oliver sighed, deciding that he couldn’t really argue with Pete and helped him get it in the truck.

\---

Kara, Jonathan, and Clark set up a scarecrow for Clark to test his heat vision.

“First rule, practice away from the barn.” Jonathan quipped.

“Now, think about how this was triggered, I’m guessing Chloe in her bikini.” Kara said.

“Yeah that probably tracks.” Jonathan chuckled. “Nothing makes a hormonal teenage boy more aroused than a pretty girl in a bikini, human or alien.”

“Thanks Dad.” Clark blushed. “You know this might be easier if you guys were...”

“...gone. Yeah I get it.” Jonathan said. Jonathan and Kara walked away and watched as Clark figured out to control his heat vision. After they finished, they showed it to Martha. Martha noticed Kara had an extremely large grin plastered across her face.

“You seem happy Kara.” Martha chuckled.

“This is why I was sent to Earth in the first place.” Kara smiled. “I was sent to help take care of Clark and now I finally get to do that.”

“We got a problem.” Oliver said as he burst into the kitchen.

“What is it?” Jonathan asked.

“Clark’s friend Pete found Clark’s spaceship.” Oliver explained. “I convinced him to hold off on doing a press conference to reveal aliens to the world but we need to figure out how to deal with this. I think Clark should tell Pete the truth. Seems like the only way to protect his secret and not lose his friend.”

“No.” Jonathan insisted. “Absolutely not.”

“John can I talk to Clark for a second, give him my perspective?” Oliver asked. “With all do respect whether or not Clark tells Pete is his decision.”

“Fine.” Jonathan sighed. He and Martha left Oliver and Kara to talk with Clark.

“Look, I know what it’s like keeping a secret from your best friend.” Oliver stated. “My friend Tommy learned my secret and it caused a rift between us. I don’t want that to happen with you and Pete. Tell him the truth.” Clark nodded Oliver took him over to Pete’s.

“Hey Clark.” Pete grinned. “I got something awesome to show you.”

“Before you do Pete, I have something to tell you.” Clark sighed.

“What is it?” Pete asked. Clark demonstrated his super speed and explained how he was an alien.

“That actually explains a lot.” Pete chuckled. “My best friend’s an alien. That’s kinda cool.”

“That’s why I said we should take the ship to Clark’s.” Oliver explained. “It’s his ship.” Pete nodded and led them to the shed where the ship was stashed but to their shock, the ship was gone.

\---

The next morning while Jonathan and Oliver talked about where the ship could’ve gone, Lex came over.

“Mr. Kent, I have something important to talk to you about.” Lex stated. “A former employee came to my house last night rambling about a spaceship and demanding I give him the key, an octagonal disk that Nixon stole from me.”

“That’s what activates the ship.” Jonathan realized.

“Who’s this former employee?” Oliver asked.

“Dr. Steven Hamilton.” Lex answered. “He’s the wacko who sells meteor rocks. I hired him to investigate the properties of them. According to Chloe Sullivan they give people superpowers.”

“Clark has told us about that.” Jonathan confirmed.

“Do you know where Dr. Hamilton’s lab is?” Oliver asked.

“Yes.” Lex answered.

“Good. You and I are going to get that ship.” Oliver stated. He and Lex drove out to Hamilton’s lab. When they arrived, Lex asked, “Don’t you think we should’ve Clark and Kara about this?”

“It’s just some nut job scientist.” Oliver shrugged. “I deal with more dangerous crooks than him before breakfast. Besides, there’s probably a lot of kryptonite here so they would be pretty weakened.”

“Good point.” Lex replied. As they went into the lab, Lex called, “Dr. Hamilton? You in here?” The pair saw the doctor come out of the shadows looking worse for wear and shaking like he was having a seizure.

“Ah Lex.” Hamilton said. “You finally decided to come. Did you bring the key?”

“I told you before, I don’t have it.” Lex replied. “I came for the ship.”

“What? Why?” Hamilton demanded.

“I know who it belongs to and I won’t let you expose them.” Lex answered. “Come with me and I can get you help for your condition.”

“There is no helping me!” Hamilton snapped. He gestured to Oliver, “Is this the alien you’re protecting?!”

“I’m as human as it gets.” Oliver replied.

“Liar!” Hamilton yelled. “This is your ship! You’re the key to proving what I already know to be true!” Hamilton lunged at the pair. They quickly stepped aside and Hamilton threw himself into a table with vials of liquified kryptonite.

“This doesn’t look good.” Lex commented. Hamilton began to shake extremely violently.

“Should we help him?” Oliver asked.

“I don’t think we can.” Lex sighed. The seizure eventually stopped and Hamilton was dead. “Let’s get this back to the Kents.” Lex said. After the ship was back in the storm cellar, Jonathan thanked Lex and Oliver for getting it back and helping protect Clark’s secret.

“No problem Mr. Kent.” Lex said. “I’m happy I was able to help protect Clark. If you want I could make a safer place to hide this so nobody else finds it.”

“Like what?” Jonathan asked.

“It would require a bit of excavation and off the books work but I could add a secret bunker to your storm cellar.” Lex explained then we simply hide the entrance and no one would ever need to know about the secret space ship in the storm cellar.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Jonathan chuckled. “I’ll think about it.” Lex nodded and went into the barn where he saw Clark playing with his new heat vision.

“That’s a neat trick.” Lex chuckled. “Can you use that to roast a turkey on Thanksgiving?”

“I don’t know.” Clark shrugged. “Kara just helped me learn how to use it yesterday. Thanks for helping get the ship back.”

“No problem.” Lex replied. “I promise I’ll do everything in my power to help make sure no one learns this secret. I wouldn’t want someone like Nixon or Hamilton trying to exploit you.”

“Thanks Lex.” Clark chuckled. “I’m glad I can trust you with this.”

“I told you Clark. Our friendship will be the stuff of legend.” Lex smiled. “This only further proves that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really to say except I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll do one more chapter before leaving Smallville. Let me know if you have anything you wanna see once Oliver and Kara leave (where you want them to go, characters you want to see interact, stuff like that)


	16. Smallville: An Offer for Heroism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Kara enjoy their final day in Smallville

Clark returned to the farm from his last day of school and saw Oliver cooking something.

“Hey Clark.” Oliver said. “Since Kara and I are going home tomorrow I thought I’d make you guys dinner.”

“He’s a hell of a cook.” Jonathan chuckled.

“So how was the last day of school?” Martha asked.

“Pretty good.” Clark answered. “We got our summer reading book and math stuff.”

“What book?” Kara asked.

“Catcher in the Rye.” Clark answered.

“The story of a privileged self righteous self pitying kid named Holden who manages to spend $2,000 in today’s money in three days, all while trying to seem down to earth and right compared to all the ‘phony’ people everywhere.” Lex said entering the house.

“Holden’s not like that.” Kara protested. “He’s a sympathetic character who doesn’t want to face the cruel world and only wants to protect the innocence of childhood.”

“He’s an asshole who thinks the world should cater to his every whim and blames everyone but himself for his problems.” Lex countered. “He has a very twisted perception of reality and he wants to have all the freedoms of an adult, like drinking and smoking, but doesn’t want any of the responsibility. He’s constantly trying to make the reader take his side by acting cool and real and down to earth unlike all the fake people in the world which ironically makes him more of a phony than everyone else. Characters like Stradlater and Ackley are at least true to who they are while Holden is never really honest with himself or other people. And he’s always trying to make you believe he’s right. There’s even a part of the book that could be interpreted as Holden being screwed over or Holden is just wrong.”

“He’s a tragic anti-hero.” Kara protested. “Yes he’s a dick but he’s never truly grieved for his brother’s death and he loves his sister and he just wants to be free and not have to see his sister grow up into a cold world and his inability to do that probably causes him to become depressed and attempt suicide and get himself in a mental hospital. Oliver back me up here.”

“Actually I have to agree with Lex.” Oliver replied. “He’s a jackass who takes pretty much everything for granted. His good life, his parents being able to send him to like five good schools, money, people like Jane and Sally. He has no goals or aspirations and spends the entire goddamn book bitching about shit he can’t change. I was hoping at some point someone would call him out as the dick he was. But that’s what I like about you Kara. You see the best in everyone and everything, even people who don’t deserve it.”

“I apologize for my pessimistic view of the story Kara.” Lex said.

“It’s okay.” Kara replied. “Your interpretation of an incredibly symbolic story is just as valid as mine.”

“Least this book doesn’t tear out your soul and stomp on it like Of Mice and Men does.” Oliver chuckled.

“Oh my God that story was so sad!” Kara exclaimed. “Lenny was so sweet and George just…” Kara trailed off and Lex finished bluntly, “Blew his head off with a revolver?”

“I was going for something more sensitive but that works.” Kara said.

“It’s nice that you guys are talking about this.” Jonathan chuckled. “Intelligent conversation is always good.”

“You know Oliver I remember you saying you were a shitty student in high school.” Kara teased. “How do you remember all this ‘intelligent conversation’?”

“After I got back from the island I decided to reread some of the books I was supposed to read in high school and college since The Odyssey saved my life.” Oliver answered.

“I’d love to hear that story while we eat.” Lex chuckled.

“I guess I can tell you how that happened since it’s not too traumatic.” Oliver shrugged. “Dinner’s ready.”

\---

After dinner, Oliver and Kara decided to go visit Whitney before they left. When they arrived at the hospital, they went into Whitney’s room and saw him reading a book Lana brought for him.

“Hey kid.” Oliver smiled. “How are you?”

“Okay considering my leg got amputated.” Whitney shrugged. “Are you gonna tell me about you now? You’re both superheroes for God’s sake.” Kara and Oliver went into detail into their superhero lives, their alter egos, their teams, and the multiverse thing. After they finished telling Whitney their stories, Whitney flopped down onto the bed.

“You’ve both done everything you could to honor your families.” Whitney muttered. “I wish I could be like you. I tried to honor my father, to follow in his footsteps, protect people, be a hero like he was, to make him proud and I failed. Now I won’t be able to help anyone.”

“Why do we fall Whitney?” Oliver said. “So we can learn to pick ourselves back up. I think you can still do a lot of good for a lot of people. And I think I may be able to help you do that.”

“How?” Whitney asked.

“You come with us back to Earth-38.” Oliver answered. “We give you a robotic leg and you can be a hero.”

“For real?” Whitney asked, surprised. “I can be a hero?”

“I’ll even train you so you don’t get killed on your first day.” Oliver said.

“He might shoot you though.” Kara interjected.

“Wait what?” Whitney said.

“Kara why would you tell him that?” Oliver chuckled.

“Well you shot Roy and you shot Barry so it’s not like it’s impossible.” Kara replied.

“I’ll really get a robot leg?” Whitney asked, ignoring the possibility that Oliver might shoot him.

“Oh yeah you wouldn’t believe what we’re able to do with technology on my Earth.” Kara smiled.

“Then okay.” Whitney agreed.

\---

Kara, Oliver, and Whitney in a wheelchair arrived at the Kent farm to say goodbye to the Kents, Pete, and Lex after having said goodbye to Lana and Chloe.

“Don’t worry Oliver.” Lex said. “I filed documents stating that The Quarterback was being transferred to private care.”

“Thanks Lex.” Oliver replied. “Whitney did you say goodbye to your mom and Lana?”

“Yeah I let my mom know what I was going to do.” Whitney answered. “The truth. Gave her the multiverse phones you cave me to give to her so we can talk.”

“And Lana?” Kara asked.

“Broke it off with her.” WHitney answered. “Wasn’t fair to ask her to wait for a guy who’s in another reality and can’t contact her ever. Didn’t tell her that part though.”

“We’re gonna miss you Whitney.” Clark said.

“You gotta come visit at some point and show off the robo leg though.” Pete added.

“I’ll miss you guys too.” Whitney smiled. “When I get back, maybe we can talk more about Clark being an alien.”

“Yeah and you can tell us what it’s like to be a superhero.” Pete laughed.

“You know since Lex always called you ‘The Quarterback’, maybe that should be your code name.” Clark suggested.

“I actually like that.” Whitney chuckled.

“Flattered I gave you the inspiration.” Lex replied.

“Clark, look out for Lana.” Whitney said. “And also, go for it. Lana is an amazing girl and I know you’d take care of her.”

“Are you giving me your blessing?” Clark asked, surprised.

“Yes.” Whitney answered. Oliver and Kara approached Jonathan and Martha. Oliver shook Jonathan’s hand and Martha gave him and Kara a hug.

“Take care of yourself Oliver.” Jonathan smiled.

“Of course Mr. Kent.” Oliver replied. Kara turned to Clark and chuckled, “It was really nice to meet you Clark. Getting to help you honestly felt like I finally did what I was sent to Earth to do for my Clark. You’re gonna grow up to be a great man and you’ve surrounded yourself with good people. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks Kara.” Clark smiled. “I’m glad you were able to give me some information on our home.”

“So I guess this is it.” Lex said to Oliver.

“Guess so.” Oliver replied. “Don’t worry about trying not to become your father Lex. From what I’ve seen you’re a far better man than he ever was.”

“Thank you Oliver. That means a lot.” Lex said. Oliver pulled a device out of his pocket and handed it to Lex.

“This will open a portal to Earth-38.” Oliver stated. “If you ever need anything or you just wanna visit and steal some technology plans you’re always welcome.” After everyone said their goodbyes, Oliver opened the portal and he, Kara, and Whitney went through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked Whitney so I decided I'd have him become a hero on Earth-38. I'm thinkin' I'm gonna have a father/son dynamic between him and Oliver. Let me know what you think I'm always interested and I like reading comments. Warms the soul to hear your thoughts on my bullshit. Out of curiosity did anyone get the Batman Begins reference? If you couldn't tell I have very strong opinions about Catcher in the Rye and my point of view is with Lex, which may have been obvious because of the more detailed arguments. And just to add some suspense for the next chapter, one character from Earth-38 is going to die by the end of the chapter. I'm curious to who you think it will be and I would like your reasons. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this


	17. Mystery of James Olsen: There was and Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is given some shocking news and he and Kara take a quick trip to Central City. Meanwhile, someone dies

Oliver and Kara took Whitney to the new headquarters for the DEO so he could be given a mechanical leg. After returning to Kara’s apartment, Oliver flopped down on the couch and sighed, “It is good to be home.” Oliver noticed Kara’s wide smile and chuckled, “What?”

“You called this home.” Kara grinned sheepishly.

“What else would I call it?” Oliver replied. Oliver pushed Kara down onto the couch placing a soft kiss on her lips. They stayed like that for a little while until they heard a knock on the door. “I’ll get it.” Oliver whispered. He got up and opened the door and was surprised to see his mother and sister standing in the doorway.

“Oliver?” Moira stammered. “My beautiful boy.”

“Mom?” Oliver said in shock. Moira and Thea both sobbed as they wrapped Oliver in a hug.

“When Tommy told us I didn’t wanna believe it.” Thea cried. “You’re alive. You’re back.”

“Not exactly.” Oliver sighed. “I’m not the Oliver Queen that you know.”

“Tommy told us.” Moira said. “Frankly it doesn’t matter to me. You’re still Oliver. You’re still my son. I hope you can forgive me for everything I’ve done.”

“Mom I already forgave my version of you.” Oliver smiled. “For the Undertaking, for lying about Malcom being Thea’s father, all of it.”

“Oliver that’s not the only thing I need to apologize for.” Moira sighed. “Did you get a girl named Samantha Clayton knocked up?”

“Yeah she miscarried the baby.” Oliver said. “Unless there’s more to it than that?”

“She didn’t.” Moira stated. “I gave her $1,000,000 to tell you she did and return to Central City.”

“Do you know where she is?” Oliver asked with shaky breath.

“Yes.” Moira answered. “Oliver I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay Mom.” Oliver replied. “Where I come from you’re dead. Kinda puts anger into perspective.” He gestured to Kara and said, “Mom, Thea, this is my girlfriend Kara Danvers.”

“It’s nice to meet you both.” Kara said.

“I’m glad Oliver’s found someone who makes him happy.” Moira said.

“I’d love to catch up some more but I’m gonna take a quick trip to Central City so I can talk to Samantha.”

“Of course.” Moira smiled. “We can talk more when you get back.”

“Bye Mom. Bye Thea.” Oliver said hugging them both. After they left, Kara rubbed her hands on Oliver’s chest and purred, “Can’t we have some time to ourselves before driving all the way to Central City? We haven’t exactly had time to ourselves in a while. First we were with the Legends, then with Kal. I miss feeling my gorgeous boyfriend inside me. Why don’t we have some fun first?”

“I don’t see why not.” Oliver smirked. “It’s not like Samantha’s going anywhere.”

“Good.” Kara replied. “Because I want you to make me feel so good that I forget we’re going to meet your ex and mother of your child.” Oliver kissed her with passion, lifting her up and carried her off to the bedroom.

\---

“Alright gang, how are we doing?” James said to his campaign team.

“Our social media presence is going well.” Felicity said.

“Your numbers in the polls are doing pretty well too.” Lucy added.

“Good.” James smiled. “Phil, can I speak with you in my office?”

“Sure.” Phil answered. They went into James’ office and James poured them each a glass of whiskey.

“I just wanted to thank you for all the help you’ve given me with this campaign these past few months.” James said. “Felicity was right to recommend you. How are things with you by the way?”

“Pretty good.” Phil answered. “I’m glad I took this job. I think you could do a lot to help people and would be a good leader for the people of this city.”

“Thanks I appreciate that.” James smiled. “Now if you’ll excuse me, Lucy and I have lunch reservations.”

\---

Oliver and Kara lay in their bed for a few moments before they got up and packed enough for a quick trip to Central City. When they went downstairs they saw Tommy and Sara waiting.

“Hey what are you guys doing here?” Oliver chuckled.

“Thea called and told us what was happening.” Tommy answered. “Did you think I’d miss my best friend becoming a father?”

“I guess this is a couples road trip.” Kara shrugged. As they drove to Central City, they laughed and played fun car games. By the time they arrived it was 5:00 at Samantha’s house.

“This is a pretty nice place.” Sara said. “Guess that million dollars Moira gave her got some nice things.”

“You sure about this man?” Tommy asked as they arrived at the front door.

“No.” Oliver answered bluntly.

“Hey whatever happens we’re here for you.” Kara said comfortingly. Oliver nodded and knocked on the door. The door was opened by a tall woman in her early 30s: Samantha.

“This isn’t possible.” Samantha stammered. “You died.”

“It’s a long story.” Oliver stated. “Can we talk?”

“I’m not really sure what there is to say.” Samantha sighed.

“How about an explanation for the fact that you lied to Oliver for ten years about his son.” Kara snapped.

“Yes I did lie about the baby.” Samantha said. “And if he were still alive I would let you see him.”

“What do you mean?” Oliver asked.

“William died in a car accident last year.” Samantha stated. Samantha went on to explain what had happened and afterwards sent the group on their way.

“Are you okay?” Sara asked.

“Yeah.” Oliver sighed. “I never knew him and this wasn’t technically my kid. Maybe on my Earth he’s still alive.”

“Come on buddy.” Tommy said. “Let’s head home.”

\---

James was driving home from finishing things up at the office when he got a call from Lucy.

“Hey babe what’s up?” James asked.

“Just wanted to see what you wanted for dinner.” Lucy answered. “I was thinking lasagna or chicken.”

“I think lasagna would be a good choice.” James answered.

“Okay. See you when you get home.” Lucy replied.

“Love you.” James said.

“Love you too.” Lucy replied before hanging up. Suddenly James felt his car spiral out of control, suddenly spinning in the air before crashing back down landing on it’s top. James felt disoriented as he saw gas spilling out of the car. He saw a man in a black hooded uniform standing next to the car with a lighter. The man dropped the lighter into the trail of gas and the car was engulfed in flames as it exploded.

\---

Alex comforted a sobbing Lucy after hearing the news about James’ death when she received a phone call from Kara.

“Hey you’re back.” Alex said. “How’d it go?”

“Oliver’s son on this Earth is dead.” Kara answered. “Died last year.”

“That’s a shame.” Alex replied. She took a deep breath before saying, “Kara something happened while you were gone. There was an accident. James is dead. I’m at Lucy’s now.”

“Oh my God.” Kara gasped. “I’ll be right over.” She whooshed into the room and wrapped Lucy in a hug.

“I’m so sorry.” Kara consoled.

\---

Over the next few weeks, Lucy grieved for James’ death. Kara and Alex would come over often to make sure she was doing okay. One day Lucy got a call from a phone number she didn’t recognize.

“Hello?” Lucy said as she answered the phone.

“Lucy Lane? This is Lena Luthor.” The caller said. “I have reason to believe James Olsen was murdered.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was kinda short. It's a bit of a transitionary chapter to set up what's to come. William will become a future plot point. Lena will also play a role in later chapters. Like I said, this chapter is setting stuff up. My reasoning for killing James was that I don't have much use for the character. So I chose to kill him to further the story. Anyway, let me know what you think and enjoy


	18. Mystery of James Olsen: Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy brings Slade into her investigation and Oliver and Kara have a run in with an insane clown posse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to avoid confusion, I'm going to be doing flashbacks in this chapter and for future chapters. The reasoning for it will eventually be explained

Slade lay in his bed asleep when he heard his phone ring. He awoke and saw a number in the caller ID that he didn’t recognize.

“Who is this?” Slade asked in a gravelly voice.

“Lucy Lane.” The caller answered. “I know you’re friends with Oliver Queen and you’re former ASIS. I need you to help me with an investigation.”

“Why do you need my help?” Slade asked. “Just talk to Oliver.”

“Because the investigation is about the death of James Olsen.” Lucy answered. “If I bring Oliver in it’ll bring Kara in and I need the most objective investigation possible to figure out what happened. With Kara, that won’t happen. You didn’t really know James so your perception of the situation will be entirely objective.”

“Fair enough.” Slade shrugged. “Okay I’ll help you.”

“Great.” Lucy sighed. “Meet me at the L-Corp building. Lena Luthor agreed to help find out who killed James.” When Slade arrived at L-Corp and went up to the office of Lena Luthor where he saw Lucy and Lena waiting for him.

“Mr. Wilson, glad you could make it.” Lena smiled. “Ms. Lane was hesitant about the idea but I insisted someone of your expertise would be a great help to this investigation.”

“How do you know who I am?” Slade asked.

“Well I like to take an interest in people I find interesting.” Lena smirked. “Slade Wilson, born April 15th, 1975, father to Joe Wilson and husband of Adeline Wilson, was ASIS until he was stranded on an island called Lian Yu along with one Oliver Queen after being sent there with his partner William Wintergreen to exfiltrate a man by the name of Yao Fei Gulong. Mysteriously returned to Australia in late 2008 and stayed with ASIS until in 2012 he killed everyone in the compound and made his way to Starling City when he began working for Thomas Merlyn.”

“A lot of that is heavily classified.” Slade said bluntly. “I assume you have some association with Amanda Waller.”

“Yes Ms. Waller has more of a big picture mindset and has had little regard for the fact that I’m a Luthor and chooses to focus on how we can help each other so long as I don’t pose a threat her Task Force X needs to take out.” Lena replied. “Anyway I’m sure you have some great stories to tell. Now, how about I show you both what I’ve found?”

“Yes please.” Lucy replied. Lena specs for a device being developed by Palmer Tech: a tool that can manipulate gravity fields. Ray Palmer claimed the device could revolutionize how things were moved. Gravity fields for planes could be set to whatever it needed to make developing planes more cost effective and make them safer and that was only the beginning.

“This was found by a colleague of mine at the crash site.” Lena stated. “I think someone at Palmer Tech had James killed.”

\---

**_Three years ago, one week after The Undertaking_ **

_ Tommy adjusted his tie, contemplating what he was going to say at Oliver’s funeral. Moira and Thea were stricken with grief Laurel had taken to blaming herself for what had happened. As for Tommy, he was heartbroken. He had watched his friend die in his arms. He thought back to when he held a gun to his father’s head.  _ Maybe if I pulled the trigger, Oliver would still be alive  _ Tommy thought. He pushed these thoughts aside and drove to the funeral. It was a nice ceremony and the eulogies given by Moira, Thea, and Walter were very touching. When it was Tommy’s turn to speak, he walked up to the podium. He cleared his throat. and said, “Oliver Queen was my best friend. We grew up together and when my mother died, he was there for me. When he ‘died’ the first time, I was devastated and I decided then that I would be better and take care of those he left behind. He came back different. Not the lazy jackass that he was when he got on that boat, but a better man who was given a chance to make amends for his past. I’m truly heartbroken that he was only given a year to do that. Today his death hurts me even more because unlike last time, he died with honor. In the wake of the tragedy my father inflicted on this city, he chose to save someone we cared for. He went into CNRI and pulled Laurel out of the wreckage. Oliver died a good man. He was my best friend in life. I love you brother, and I’m sure gonna miss you.” After the funeral ended, Tommy went up to Moira and Thea to offer his condolences. _

_ “Thank you Tommy.” Moira said. “I am truly sorry for what happened with your father. If I had revealed the truth sooner, Oliver would still be alive.” _

_ “Thea, Moira there’s something I need to tell you.” Tommy sighed. “Oliver was the vigilante. I found out during the attempt on my father’s life.” _

_ “Oh my God.” Thea gasped. “Who else knows?” _

_ “His security guy, Laurel, Mr. Lance, Helena Bertenelli, and I wouldn’t be too surprised if a blonde IT girl from Queen Consolidated knew.” Tommy said. “I think I remember him saying the name ‘Felicity’ into some kind of communications thing.” _

_ “I suppose that would explain why Mr. Diggle suddenly stopped losing Oliver after he took his job back.” Moira sighed. _

_ “I also think my father found before he died.” Tommy added. At that moment the police came to take Moira to prison. _

_ “I’m sorry for your loss.” Quentin said before he took Moira away. After the funeral, Tommy knelt by Oliver’s grave at a loss for words when John Diggle approached. _

_ “I may not have known him long but Oliver was a good man.” John said. “He gave his life for the people he cared about. I can see why you call him your brother.” _

_ “As do I.” An australian voice said. John and Tommy turned to see Slade Wilson standing before them. _

_ “Who the hell are you?” Tommy asked. _

_ “My name is Slade Wilson.” Slade answered. “I was on the island with Oliver.” _

_ \--- _

Oliver went to the DEO to see how things were going with Whitney. He found him with Winn seeing how the leg worked. Whitney’s mechanical leg had been designed to be the same weight as a regular leg and look like one.

“Hey Whitney.” Oliver said. “How’s the leg?”

“Pretty good.” Whitney answered as he moved it around. “Winn says it’s got superstrength.”

“Good.” Oliver replied. “Now you get into physical therapy. Once you finish that you and I will start training. Winn, can I talk to Whitney alone for a moment?”

“Sure.” Winn replied. “I’ll see if Kara needs any help.” With that, Winn left leaving Oliver and Whitney alone.

“So how are you feeling kid?” Oliver asked.

“Pretty good.” Whitney answered. “The leg is doing pretty well.”

“That’s not what I mean.” Oliver said softly. “Grief isn’t something you can rush. I know how much it hurts to lose a parent. Hell I know how much it hurts to watch both of them die. All you can do is try to honor your father’s memory.” Whitney looked down and said in a shaky voice, “I really miss my dad man.”

“I know.” Oliver sighed. “I’m here for you Whitney whenever you need to talk.”

“You trying to fill some father figure role here Oliver?” Whitney chuckled.

“No. I’m not your father, I'm your friend.” Oliver replied. “I’m just looking out for you cause I would hate to see you get killed on my watch.”

“Thanks Oliver.” Whitney said. “I appreciate it.” Oliver patted Whitney on the shoulder and went to the training room where he found Kara going at a steel dummy.

“You alright?” Oliver asked. “I know James’ death has been hard on you.”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Kara answered. “I just miss him. I didn’t know him as long as Clark or Lucy but it still hurts.”

“James was a good man.” Oliver agreed. “I wish I could’ve gotten to know him better.”

“Oliver, Kara there’s a hostage situation in a bank on Fourth and Main.” Hank said over the loudspeaker.

“Duty calls.” Kara quipped. “She sped her and Oliver into their suits and they raced to the bank. They arrived at the bank to find a group of clowns with machine guns robbing the place with 20 hostages. A man with green hair, clown makeup, a purple suit, and a glasgow smile on his face turned to the heroes.

“Well hello beautiful.” He quipped.

“Joker?” Kara said in confused shock. “Why aren’t you in Gotham?”

“Thought it was time to shake things up.” Joker answered. “Take a break from ol’ Batman and meet the guy in the hood.” Oliver lunged at Joker, quickly taking him down while Kara handled his men.

“Look at you go!” Joker laughed as Oliver threw him onto his back. “Maybe you’ve got more guts than the Batman. Maybe you won’t be held back by some misguided moral code. Come on stick an arrow in my eye!”

“I’m not gonna kill you.” Arrow growled.

“Oh you’re just like Batman.” Joker sighed. “I keep trying to tell him that he’s just as bad as me and I’ll be you are too. See madness is like gravity. All it takes is a little-” Joker couldn’t finish before Oliver punched him back unconscious. When the cops showed up, Arrow handed Joker over to them.

“Get this nutcase back to Arkham.” Kara sighed before she and Oliver went home.

\---

**_Three years ago, three months after the Undertaking_ **

_ When Oliver’s will had been read, he had left Verdant, and his lair by proxy, to Tommy. In order to keep some part of his friend’s memory alive, he decided to take over the club. He was surprised when Thea expressed interest in managing it for him. Tommy spent most of his nights in Oliver’s base after finishing up his work as CEO of Merlyn Global Group screwing around with Oliver’s stuff like his bow. He also tried to do the salmon ladder that he’d seen Oliver doing once when he came down here. It helped him to feel closer to Oliver, even if he fell on his ass a lot, and it gave him time to clear his head of everything that was going on. Moira was on trial, John and Felicity were shaken by the guy they’d seen come back from everything be gone, Slade was recovering from side effects of the Mirakuru as MGG’s R&D department hadn’t finished working up a cure yet, and Laurel was completely devastated. Tommy was knocked out of these thoughts when, once again, he landed on his ass. _

_ “Least I made it up a couple this time.” Tommy chuckled. _

_ “You were never the athletic type Tommy.” A voice Tommy recognized said. He was shocked to see Sara Lance of all people standing before him. _

_ “How?” Tommy gasped. “Oliver told me you died on the boat.” _

_ “He lied.” Sara replied bluntly. “I came back to Starling because I heard he died in Malcolm’s Undertaking. Tommy I know he was the Hood.” Sara went onto explain how she was on the island with Oliver, Slade, and a girl named Shado and how both Oliver and Slade thought she had died. “I told Oliver that if something happened to say I died on the boat. If he hadn’t died, I wouldn’t’ve come out of the shadows.” _

_ “Why?” Tommy asked. _

_ “Cause the person I became isn’t someone I want my family to see.” Sara answered. “I became the same monster your father was.” _

_ “Bullshit.” Tommy stated. _

_ “He joined a group called the League of Assassins.” Sara continued. “They found me, took me in, and they taught me to be a killer, a murderer.” _

_ “Oliver was a killer.” Tommy said. “But he was also a hero. He fought till the day he died to protect this city. My father was a murderer. He wiped out half the city in some bid for revenge for my mother’s death and killed Oliver. You’re not him Sara. And your family needs you. Laurel needs you. I’ve tried to reach her but no matter how hard I try, I can’t.” Tommy extended his hand to Sara and was pleasantly surprised when she took it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. I know what I wanna do for the next chapter but I need some ideas. Since National Single's Awareness Day (Valentine's) was a couple days ago I wanted to do a chapter based around that. Problem is I am not a romantic person so I have no idea how I would go about that. Please leave ideas or prompts and the ones I use will be credited. Enjoy


	19. Mystery of James Olsen: Valentine's Day Massacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat has Kara write an article on a new NCPD civilian consultant. Meanwhile, Slade, Lena, and Lucy take their investigation of James' death to Earth 38's Ray Palmer

Kara woke up to the pancakes, bacon, and eggs being carried into the room on a tray by Oliver.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Oliver smiled. “So what do you think?”

“I love it.” Kara grinned. “Thank you Oliver.” After breakfast, Kara went to Catco to do some work where Cat was waiting.

“Keira how are you today?” Cat asked.

“I’m good Ms. Grant.” Kara answered.

“And how are things going with your ‘Emerald Archer’?” Cat asked. “Big plans for Valentine’s.”

“Oliver isn’t a big romantic type so I doubt he’s got some big plans.” Kara answered. “He did make me breakfast in bed though.”

“Oh well that’s nice.” Cat said. “Certainly better than the Valentine’s date Alec Baldwen offered me. Anyway I would like you to schedule a meeting with Phil Hunter. I would like to decide if we should endorse him since he is running in James’ sted. Then I would like you to get the scoop on this new civilian consultant working for the NCPD.”

“Of course Ms. Grant.” Kara replied. “Who should I start with for my investigation?”

“He’s worked with a Detective Chloe Decker on numerous cases.”Cat answered. “Recently they just took down a corrupt cop named Malcolm Graham.”

“Okay I’ll get right on it.” Kara replied.

“Thank you Keira.” Cat said.

\---

**_Three years ago_ **

_ “Hey Tommy what’s up?” Quentin asked as Tommy came to the door. _

_ “I had something I wanted to talk to you about.” Tommy answered, gesturing for Quentin to come inside. Quentin followed Tommy into the living room where he was greeted with an unexpected sight: his daughter Sara. _

_ “Hi Daddy.” Sara whispered. _

_ “Oh my God.” Quentin gasped. _

_ “She showed up at the club earlier tonight.” Tommy explained. “She heard about Oliver dying and she revealed to me she was still alive. I convinced her to come home.” Quentin rushed over to Sara and wrapped her in a bear hug. _

_ “Your mother and Laurel they’re gonna be so happy to see you.” Quentin sobbed. _

_ “Daddy there’s something I need to tell you.” Sara said. “I was on the island with Oliver. After that I ended up in a place called Nanda Parbat where I joined a group called the League of Assassins.” _

_ “It’s where my father learned to fight.” Tommy interjected. _

_ “It’s okay Sara it’s okay.” Quentin sighed. “You’re home.” _

_ “They’ll come for me.” Sara said. _

_ “We’ll deal with them when they come then.” Tommy reassured. “I promise.” _

\---

Slade, Lena, and Lucy arrived at Palmer Tech where they were brought to the office of Ray Palmer.

“Mr. Wilson, Ms. Luthor, good to see you both again.” Ray said.

“And you, Dr. Palmer.” Lena replied. “Lucy Lane this is Dr. Ray Palmer.”

“A pleasure.” Lucy said.

“You too.” Ray replied.

“I was hoping you could help us with something.” Lena stated. “One of my associates found one of your Gravitron Prototypes at the crash sight of James Olsen’s accident.”

“I recently had one of those go missing.” Ray said. “Do you think someone stole it?”

“I think someone used it to kill James.” Lena stated. “Would you help us look into who might have stolen it?”

“I tell you who had access to the Prototypes.” Ray said. “It’s a short list: me and the project manager, Felicity Smoak. I would imagine it was stolen by a third party but I can check security tapes.”

“Would you have any reason to suspect Ms. Smoak?” Slade asked.

“Come on Slade you’ve known her for years.” Ray chuckled. “Would she be the kind of person to be a criminal?”

“I’ve been burned before.” Slade reminded.

“Let us know if you find anything.” Lena said.

“Of course. Happy to help.” Ray replied.

\---

Oliver and Kara arrived at the NCPD precinct where Chloe Decker worked and approached her desk where she was sitting.

“Hey my name is Kara Danvers.” Kara said. “I’m a reporter for Catco. This is...”

“Oliver Jonas.” Oliver finished. When he set things up on this world he figured using his middle name would be smarter than his last name since looking like the dead billionaire named Oliver Queen would set off a lot of alarms. “I’m not a reporter but Kara thought it would be a fun Valentine’s Day thing to come with her on her reporting.” That part had been true. Kara had offered as Oliver hadn’t seen Kara Danvers the reporter in action before.

“Well it’s nice to meet you guys.” Chloe said. “So what brings you here?”

“Detective!” Lucifer shouted from off in the distance.

“That guy.” Oliver answered.

“My boss wanted to write a piece on Lucifer Morningstar, club owner turned civilian consultant.” Kara explained. Before she knew it Lucifer was standing next to her.

“Lucifer this is Kara Danvers and Oliver Jonas.” Chloe introduced.

“Yes we’ve met.” Lucifer crooned. “I even learned Kara’s deepest desire, and it appears she has it.”

“Oh has he given you the whole ‘I’m the devil’ shtick?” Chloe sighed.

“Yep.” Oliver replied, deciding it would require less explanation not to say he was telling the truth. It was clear Lucifer didn’t have any problem with telling people so he decided not to deny it either.

“Well we have a new case.” Chloe said. “A couple was murdered earlier today in a very public fashion: heart shaped arrow through both of their hearts.”

“Certainly fits the theme of this holiday.” Lucifer chuckled.

“You two are welcome to tag along, provided you’ll be safe.” Chloe said. “Then we can help with your article.”

“Oh they’ll be fine won’t you.” Lucifer crooned.

“Yes we’ll be fine.” Kara replied.

“This should be fun.” Oliver chuckled. They went to the crime scene and found the victims lying on the ground with green heart shaped arrows in their chests.

“Ella, what’ve you got?” Chloe asked. The girl Ella rushed over and briefed Chloe on what was going on. After she finished she gestured to Oliver and Kara and asked, “Who are these two?”

“Ella this is Kara Danvers, a reporter for Catco and her boyfriend Oliver.” Chloe answered. “They’re writing an article on Lucifer as a civilian consultant.”

“Nice!” Ella exclaimed.

“Why don’t I interview you and Oliver can help with the case?” Kara suggested. “He was a private eye in Albuquerque.”

“I actually saw a case similar to this while I was there.” Oliver added.

“Why not.” Chloe shrugged. Kara led Ella away for the interview. Ella talked about how she believed Lucifer was a funny improv guy and how she had a very strong faith in God. After the crime scene analysis was finished everyone went back to the precinct.

\---

Later that evening, Kara decided to talk to the last person in the precinct she hadn’t spoken to about Lucifer yet: Dan Espanoza. She and Oliver walked up to Dan’s desk.

“Hey you’re the reporter who’s writing an article about Lucifer right?” Dan said.

“Yes.” Kara answered. “Kara Danvers nice to meet you. This is Oliver.”

“Nice to meet you.” Dan replied. “I’m Detective Dan Espanoza.”

“You remind me of a guy I used to know.” Oliver said.

“Were you friends?” Dan asked.

“Yes and no.” Oliver replied. “He passed a couple years ago.”

“Oh I’m sorry.” Dan said. “So what do you wanna know about Lucifer?” Before Kara could ask any questions, Chloe ran in.

“Ella’s been kidnapped!” She exclaimed. Oliver and Kara rushed out in the chaos and Lucifer followed. Kara flew around the city trying to listen for Ella while Lucifer and Oliver drove around.

“I’ve got her!” Kara said. She gave them the location and she, Oliver, and Lucifer made their way there.

\---

Ella was chained to the ceiling next to some guy she didn’t know. A woman with glowing green eyes and a bow stood before her.

“What do you want?” Ella demanded.

“You both had no one in life, but now you will have each other in death.” The woman answered. She nocked two glowing green arrows and drew back her bow. As she released, one arrow was zapped out of the sky by two blue lasers and the other by an arrow.

“Let. Them. Go.” Oliver ordered.

“I am giving them something they never had in life.” The woman insisted. “Someone to be with. She rushed towards Oliver, Kara, and Lucifer. As she got closer, Kara stumbled over, weakened. Oliver held his own for a while but quickly realized she was a meta and was knocked into the wall by super strength. Lucifer attacked and swiftly subdued the meta before turning his attention to Ella.

“You’re not an improv actor are you?” Ella groaned.

“No.” Lucifer admitted.

\---

“That was an interesting Valentine’s.” Kara chuckled as she, Oliver, Hank, Alex, and Max sealed the meta in her cell.

“Will this cell be able to contain her kryptonite powers?” Hank asked Max.

“Yeah this’ll keep her contained.” Max replied. “I’m also working up something with the armor Astra and Non made to make Kara not vulnerable to kryptonite in a battle. Nothing shoddy that can be overloaded.”

“Good.” Hank said. “Keep me updated.”

“Oh, one more thing.” Max said. “I was recently approached by someone who wanted me to make them some kind of weaponry to use against kryptonians. I told them to come back tomorrow after I had some time to think about it. Figured you’d be able to use your martian powers to figure out what they want.”

“Okay.” Hank replied. “We’ll do this tomorrow and find out who they are and what they want.”

“You won’t figure it out.” The meta laughed. “They don’t come out of the shadows unless they want to be found. And don’t bother trying to read my mind. I’m just a killer they gave powers to to get Supergirl’s attention.”

\---

Ray looked over the security footage on his computer of when the Gravitron Prototype went missing when he saw Felicity walk into the room and out with the device.

“Oh no.” Ray gasped. He heard someone come into the room. Before Ray could say anything, the sound of gunshots rang through the air and blood began to pool on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. I was gonna do a big romantic gesture from Oliver, which is why I had no clue what the fuck to do, but then I realized that Oliver isn't a big gushy romantic and would probably do something small. Hope you liked the inclusion of Lucifer. For context, season 1 of Lucifer takes place between Myriad and when James died. Sorry about the cliffhanger but I thought it would be a fun way to ramp up Slade, Lena, and Lucy's investigation. Anyway enjoy


	20. Mystery of James Olsen: Brother Let Me Be Your Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver takes a trip to Starling City to begin Whitney's training and has a fun time with Tommy, Max and Hank make a surprising discovery, and Slade finds a new angle to investigate in the wake of Ray's death

The body of Ray Palmer was found early Monday morning by Ray’s unsuspecting assistant. By 9AM, police were all over the the building. When Slade and Lena got there, the place was crawling with cops.

“How do you suppose we find out who killed him?” Lena asked.

“The Arrow has some resourceful friends.” Slade replied.

“Who do you suggest?” Lena asked.

“Winslow Schott.” Slade answered. “He worked for Catco Worldwide Media before he took a job at the DEO. The Arrow and Supergirl have spoken highly of his capabilities.”

“It’s almost like you know who they are.” Lena chuckled.

“No it’s exactly like I know who they are.” Slade said bluntly. “I imagine you would figure Supergirl out easily if you wanted to. Anyway, we’ll go to the DEO and talk to Schott and he can help us find Palmer’s killer.”

\---

Oliver went into Whitney’s room and told him to pack a bag.

“Why what’s up?” Whitney asked.

“We’re taking a trip to Starling City for a couple days.” Oliver answered.

“Doesn’t National City need Arrow?” Whitney asked.

“I got this world’s version of a friend of mine to play Arrow while we’re gone. We’ll be fine.” Oliver reassured.

“Okay.” Whitney shrugged. They got in Oliver’s car and drove to an airport where Tommy and Sara were waiting.

“Whitney these are my friends John, Tommy, and Sara.” Oliver introduced. “John will be acting Arrow while I’m gone.”

“Nice to meet you guys.” Whitney said. “Is that a private jet?”

“Yep.” Tommy smiled. “We’ll be flyin’ high to Starling for two hours.”

“Why are we going to Starling?” Whitney asked.

“Cause that’s where Oliver’s foundry is.” Tommy answered. “Nobody knows about it and it’s perfect to train someone in.”

“Tommy would not stop trying to do Oliver’s salmon ladder.” Sara laughed.

“Let’s get on the plane and we can talk more there.” Tommy suggested, trying to stop Sara from saying more embarrassing stuff. As Tommy, Sara, and Whitney got on the plane, Oliver turned to John. “Thanks for doing this for me.”

“Anytime man.” John replied. “You’re not my Oliver but it doesn’t really matter to me.”

“No matter what Earth you’ve always got my back.” Oliver chuckled. “Thank you John. Maybe when we get back I can help you with Deadshot, assuming he isn’t already dead.”

“Thanks but he’s in Argus custody now.” John replied. “Slade, Sara, Tommy, and I went to Russia to break Lyla out of prison and we dragged Lawton back to Argus with us.”

“Well I’m glad it all worked out here too.” Oliver smiled before getting on the plane.

\---

**_Three years ago, five days after Sara returned_ **

_ Sara and Tommy walked up to Quentin’s house, prepared for Sara to meet with Laurel and Dinah. Sara was extremely nervous but Tommy reassured her that everything would be okay. Tommy knocked on the door and Quentin let them in. They found Dinah sitting on the couch. When she saw Sara, she rushed towards her and gave her a big hug. _

_ “I knew you were alive!” Dinah sobbed. “I felt it in my bones.” Quentin felt his phone buzz. When he checked it he saw that there was a text from Laurel. _

_ “Uh guys, Laurel’s not coming.” Quentin sighed. _

_ “What?” Tommy exclaimed. “Let me call Thea maybe she knows where she is.” Tommy pulled out his phone and dialed Thea. “Hey Speedy, do you know where Laurel is?” _

_ “Yeah she’s here, wasted at Verdant.” Thea answered. “Apparently she didn’t wanna go see her dead sister after six years. I’m fighting the urge to strangle her cause even if Ollie and I fought, I would still give anything to see him again.” _

_ “Yeah.” Tommy sighed as he hung up. “Laurel’s at Verdant.” He said to the Lances. “I’ll go see if I can talk some sense into her.” Tommy walked out the door and to his car when an arrow flew into its hood. Tommy turned to see his father standing before him. _

_ “Hello Tommy.” Malcolm said. _

\---

Max and Hank met at Lord Industries to enact their plan. Hank disguised himself as a security guard and stood off to the corner. The man came in and sat down across from Max.

“So, have you considered my proposal?” The man asked.

“Yes I have.” Max smirked. “Go to hell.” Hank turned into J’onn and attacked the man and read his mind to find out what he knew.

“It can’t be…” J’onn gasped.

“What is it?” Max asked.

“Jeramiah Danvers.” J’onn stammered. “He’s alive. Being held by an organization called Cadmus. Turning back into Hank, he and Max went to the DEO to brief Alex and Kara on the situation.

“So my Dad is alive?” Alex stammered.

“Yes.” Hank answered.

“How is this possible?” Kara asked.

“He must’ve survived the fall and Cadmus captured him.” Hank answered.

“Okay.” Alex said, regaining composer. “We need to go find him.”

“I agree.” Hank said. “The problem is the DEO needs to have leadership while we are gone. Max, Oliver is sending his friend from this Earth John Diggle to be the Arrow for a few days. He has military experience while you have alien knowledge. See if he will help you keep an eye on things while Alex and I are gone.”

“I met him once with Oliver.” Kara chimed in. “Oliver seemed to trust him and he was working for James.”

“No worries Henshaw.” Max replied. “I’ll try not to burn the place down while you’re gone. When will you be leaving?”

“As soon as Oliver gets back.” Hank replied.

“That won’t be till tomorrow.” Max said. “I’ll help you get things in order before they get back.”

“Thank you Max.” Alex sighed gratefully. “I don’t know how to repay you.”

“A dinner date before you go would be nice.” Max smirked.

“You got it.” Alex chuckled. As they turned to leave they bumped into one Slade Wilson.

“Can either of you tell me where Schott is?” Slade asked. Alex pointed Slade in Winn’s direction and walked out the door with Max. Slade walked up the where Winn was sitting. “Schott, a word.” Slade said.” Winn spun around and gave a fearful nod to the one-eyed australian.

“Yeah what do you need?” Winn asked.

“I need you to hack into the camera feed at Palmer Tech from last night.” Slade answered. “Something regarding the death of Ray Palmer.”

“Wait he died?” Winn gasped. “Man I always wanted to meet him. His work with Dwarf Star particles was revolutionary.”

“There was foul play involved and I need you to help me find out who killed him.” Slade stated. “I think whoever killed Ray killed James Olsen too.”

“Okay but even with the DEO software it’ll take a while to get into Palmer Tech security.” Winn said. “They’ve got heavy levels of security for things like that.

“It’ll be even longer than you think.” Slade sighed. “On my suggestion, Ray created secret files with all security footage in the event that someone wiped the security. The only people who knew about it were me and Palmer but we made sure it has such high levels of security that only Ray could ever access it without being a computer expert.”

“Okay.” Winn sighed, realizing the challenge ahead of him. “What about you?”

“I’m going to be looking into Felicity Smoak.” Slade replied.

\---

**_Three years ago_ **

_ “How?” Tommy growled. _

_ “There are parts of the world where death is an illusion.” Malcolm stated. “I’ve been to one. I learned to be very convincing. And right now people from there are coming to take Sara back, dead or alive.” _

_ “The League of Assassins.” Tommy laughed bitterly. “Sara broke her vow to them and now you’re gonna kill her too! Like you did Oliver!” _

_ “I am sorry about Oliver.” Malcolm stated. “You can’t know how sorry I am. But I haven’t come to kill Sara. I came to help protect her. As long as Talia and Nyssa Al Ghul are hunting her she will not be safe. Neither will her family.” _

_ “And why should I trust you?” Tommy asked. “After you killed 503 people including my best friend?” _

_ “Because if you don’t, you, Laurel, her father, her mother, Thea, and everyone that Sara cares about will die.” Malcolm answered. _

_ “Fine.” Tommy growled. _

_ “Good.” Malcolm said. “Go get Sara. Do you know where Oliver’s lair was?” _

_ “Yeah.” Tommy sighed. He went back inside and told Sara they needed to go. He, Malcolm, and Sara drove to the club and went into the foundry where Slade was waiting. _

_ “Who’s this guy?” Malcolm asked. _

_ “The guy who trained Oliver.” Tommy answered. _

_ “I know who you are Merlyn.” Slade stated. _

_ “Slade?” Sara gasped. “How is this possible?” _

_ “The Mirakuru.” Slade answered. “It made it possible for me to survive swimming off Lian Yu. Since Oliver died I’ve been clear headed. Tommy’s company is working on a cure.” _

_ “Okay.” Sara sighed. “So you’re gonna help fight the League?” _

_ “Yes.” Slade replied.  _

_ “Now that we’ve all been acquainted, where is Oliver’s suit?” Malcolm asked. _

_ “Why do you need it?” Tommy asked. _

_ “I can’t exactly go out in my suit and the official story on The Hood is that he disappeared.” Malcolm said. “This way it won’t be suspicious when I fight guys with the same costume as me.” _

_ “Fair enough.” Tommy sighed. “So what’s the plan?” A buzz went off on Malcolm’s phone and he answered, “We go rescue Sara’s father.” _

\---

After a day of training with Oliver and Sara, Whitney was wiped out.

“Don’t worry kid.” Sara chuckled as she helped Whitney up. “You’ll get better as you keep training. You’re young and you’ve got the natural athleticism to get better easily.”

“This was just a crash course to see what I was working with.” Oliver chimed in. “I’d say we’re off to a good start. My first student was difficult cause he had a temper problem. And my next was hard because he lacked discipline and treated all this like a game. You don’t have either of those issues, which is good.”

“Don’t worry Ford.” Tommy smirked. “He may seem all business but when you get to know him he’s a fun guy.”

“Oliver was the life of the party before Lian Yu.” Sara agreed, laughing.

“Alright enough you two.” Oliver chuckled. “Sara can you take Whitney back to the hotel?”

“Sure.” Sara replied.

“Great.” Oliver said. “Tommy, why don’t you and I get a drink.” Oliver and Tommy went upstairs and sat down at the bar in the empty club.

“I have really missed this.” Tommy laughed. “Do you remember when we were just starting this club, assuming it was the same on your world.”

“Tommy you can address me like I’m your Oliver since everything with us is pretty much the same.” Oliver smiled. “And yes I do. I remember the first time we had guests here.”

“Yeah the fireman’s gala for Laurel.” Tommy chuckled. “I remember your reaction when I suggested it. ‘Who are you and what have you done with my friend Tommy Merlyn? The guy who once rented a pro football field so he could play strip kickball with models?’”

“‘That guy needed a swift kick in his lazy ass.’” Oliver replied. At that both men erupted in laughter. The pair spent the night reliving the fond memories they’d shared, not caring that this wasn’t the one they had actually shared it with. To both men, it didn’t matter. Oliver Queen was Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn was Tommy Merlyn. They ended up getting very drunk breaking out the karaoke machine and singing.

\---

“Brother, let me be your shelter, never leave you all alone! I can be the one you call when you're low. Brother let me be your fortress in the night winds are driving are on! Be the one to light the way, bring you home. Be the one to light the way, bring you home.” As Oliver and Tommy finished their duet, they laughed and fell to the floor stumbling drunk when they saw a tall brunette woman in a black jacket. It took them a moment to realize who it was but when they did, they were surprised.

“Laurel?” Tommy said.

\---

**_Three years ago_ **

_ Malcolm, Sara, Slade, and Tommy arrived where the League had taken Quentin. _

_ “Nyssa, Talia let him go!” Sara yelled. The older one, Talia, fixed her gaze on Malcolm in Oliver’s suit. _

_ “You’re not Oliver Queen.” Talia stated. _

_ “No, I’m not.” Malcolm stated. “I’ve come to offer you a deal. Me for Sara. You kill me, go back to Ras, tell him I killed Sara and you killed me. I know you’re trying to get closer to Ras for that plan of yours. Killing the guy he released who broke the League’s law would do just that.” _

_ “Dad why are you doing this?” Tommy demanded. _

_ “I know you see me as a monster.” Malcolm said. “I did terrible things. I killed Oliver and 502 other people. I know I can never make amends to you for what I’ve done, but maybe this will allow you to forgive me.” _

_ “Alright Mr. Merlyn.” Talia sneered. “I accept.” _

_ “Good.” Malcolm replied. “Before you kill me, let me say goodbye to my son.” He turned to face Tommy, placing his hands on his shoulders. “I love you Tommy. Since I won’t get another chance to tell you, Thea is your sister. Robert and Moira both knew. We decided it best to have her be Robert’s daughter. You and her were everything I ever cared about. Goodbye son.” Turning back to Talia, Malcolm nodded and she fired three arrows into Malcolm’s chest, killing him. _

_ “Come sister.” Talia said as she released Quentin. At that, the two assassins left the group standing there in shock. Quentin told the SCPD that he’d been captured by old associates of Malcolm Merlyn and The Hood saved his life but died in the process. _

\---

Alex and Kara sat on Kara’s couch enjoying ice cream.

“I just can’t believe Jeremiah’s alive after all these years.” Kara said.

“I know.” Alex replied. “I won’t rest until I bring him home. But do me a favor and don’t tell Mom until we get back.”

“You got it.” Kara assured. “So how are things with you and Max?”

“Pretty good.” Alex smiled. “For a egotistical jackass he’s a surprisingly attentive boyfriend. Not to mention he’s great in the sack. How are things with you and Oliver?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way about anyone before.” Kara sighed. “I feel like I can actually have it all.”

“That’s good Kara.” Alex said. “With all the good you do you deserve some happiness.” The sisters spent the rest of that night simply enjoying each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Releasing this chapter sooner than expected. Hope you enjoyed the slower character work of this one and the more focus given to the flashbacks. I promise there is a method to my dumbassary. That's how the saying goes right? I do have some shit planned for the near future, particularly with Slade, Lena, and Lucy's investigation. But for now, enjoy. Also since I don't wanna get sued or banned or something, I don't own the song used. It is Brother (feat. Gavin DeGraw) by NEEDTOBREATHE


	21. Mystery of James Olsen: The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy closes in on James' killer while Oliver and Kara stop a human trafficking ring. Tommy buys Oliver a PS4

Oliver, Tommy, Sara, and Laurel had a lot to catch up on. Laurel told them all about her stay in rehab and Oliver, Tommy, and Sara told Laurel what was going on with them, including the parallel Earth part. After they arrived back in National City, Oliver decided to go to the DEO to see what was going on.

“Hey Oliver, Whitney.” Kara greeted as they walked in. “How was the trip?”

“It was good.” Oliver smiled. “Whitney did well in my assessment.”

“Oliver says with a few weeks of training he’ll take me into the field.” Whitney grinned. “So when do I get my superhero costume?”

“I actually need to give a friend of mine a call to work it up.” Oliver answered.

“Okay cause I was thinking it could be like lightweight football gear but not as clunky.” Whitney suggested.

“You’re really leaning in to the Quarterback suggestion Lex gave you.” Kara chuckled.

“I guess he could make that work.” Oliver shrugged. “So what happened while I was gone?”

“Max and Hank found out that Alex and mine’s dad was still alive.” Kara answered. “Alex and Hank went to investigate the organization called Cadmus where he’s being held and Hank left Max and your friend John Diggle in charge of the DEO.” Almost on cue, John came in and told Oliver and Kara about an armored truck robbery.

“Time to go to work.” Oliver smirked.

\---

Slade, Lena, and Lucy met in Lena’s office to discuss their next move.

“We all agree that Felicity Smoak is somehow connected to this right?” Slade asked.

“Yes.” Lena agreed. “We tell Ray about technology that only he and Felicity have and he’s dead the next morning? That can’t be a coincidence.”

“So what should we do?” Lucy asked.

“We wait for Schott to get back to us with the security footage.” Slade said. “In the meantime, I will investigate a warehouse one the edge of National City. It’s a hunch. If it’s right then we’ll know who we’re dealing with.” After they wrapped their meeting, Lucy got in her car and drove to Felicity’s house, deciding that if Slade wouldn’t take the initiative, she would. She followed Felicity to a warehouse and watched her go inside. Lucy grabbed her gun and snuck inside, remaining out of sight. She saw Felicity, a woman she didn’t recognize, and, to her shock, Phil Hunter, the man who’d been helping with James’ campaign. Then she heard a figure creep out of the shadows and before she knew it, she was out. Lucy awoke surrounded by Felicity, Phil, and two women she didn’t know.

“This is James Olsen’s girlfriend.” Hunter stated. “She must’ve been investigating his death.”

“We can’t allow her to tell anyone what she’s seen.” One woman, presumably the leader stated. “Ms. Lance, if you would.” The woman called Ms. Lance nodded, drawing her sword and plunging it into Lucy’s chest. As Lucy’s body slumped to the floor, the leader of the group said, “Very good Laurel.”

“I am your sword.” Laurel replied. “I serve Ras al Ghul.”

“So Talia, what’s next?” Felicity asked.

“We take out Slade Wilson and Lena Luthor.” Talia answered. “They are getting far too close to the truth.”

\---

**_Three years ago, one hour before Malcolm Merlyn’s death_ **

_ Felicity sat at her desk in her office in Queen Consolidated. She thought about the story Sara Lance had told her and John when Tommy introduced her. Sara had mentioned that the League had a safehouse in the city. Feeling bored and curious, Felicity decided to hack into the safehouse security. She noticed that there were two women there. Felicity assumed they were here on League business, some target hiding out in Starling. Felicity logged out and prepared to leave when she saw someone standing on the balcony preparing to jump. Laurel. Felicity rushed out and pulled her off the ledge. _

_ “Let me do it.” Laurel mumbled. “Oliver’s dead because of me. Sara’s gonna die because of me.” Without thinking, Felicity decided she would take Laurel to the people who saved Sara. _

_ “I know of some people who can help you.” Felicity said. _

\---

Oliver and Kara returned to the DEO after having a busy day of fighting bank robbers.

“Good job, both of you.” Max congratulated. “This might be a lot to ask but do you have time for one more?”

“What is it?” Oliver asked.

“Human trafficking ring run by a man named Rico Bell.” John stated. “Operates in a warehouse on the docks in the bad part of town. He kidnaps poor people who have no one that will notice that they’re gone.”

“Ugh.” Kara groaned. “I definitely have time for that.”

“Agreed.” Oliver said. They made their way down to the docks and spied a man in a fancy suit, Rico Bell surrounded by guards and people in cages standing across from a man in a trench coat surrounded by armed guards.

“Hold back before we know who the other guy is.” John ordered.

“Copy that.” Oliver replied.

“So Mr. Maynard, do we have a deal?” Bell asked.

“$25,000 a person correct?” Maynard asked. “And no one will miss them? My clients in China with the Triad are very particular about that.”

“That is correct.” Bell answered.

“Then we have a deal.” Maynard sneered.

“Now!” John said over the comms. Oliver and Kara leaped into action, swiftly taking out the guards. Kara knocked one guard back and shot another with her heat vision. Oliver dodged the gunfire of one guard before firing an arrow into him and whacking another with his bow. Kara rushed to the cages and released the people.

“It’s okay. You’re safe now.” Kara assured. Oliver turned his bow on Bell and snarled, “Rico Bell, you have failed this city!” before firing an arrow into his shoulder. Bell and Maynard were brought to the police station and Oliver and Kara returned home. When they walked in the door, Kara flopped down on the couch and let out an exasperated sigh.

“You okay?” Oliver asked.

“I just can’t believe there are such horrible people in this world that would do something like that.” Kara sighed. “I always believed that everyone had some good in them but ever since I started being Supergirl I feel like my faith in that is breaking.”

“That’s the sad part of being a hero.” Oliver replied. “The more you fight, the more you see how dark the world can be. But there is also a lot of good in this world. You taught me that.”

“Thank you Oliver.” Kara said as she pressed her lips to his. “Come on. Let’s watch something uplifting. How about we watch Friends?”

“I don’t really like Friends.” Oliver said.

“Really? Why not?” Kara asked.

“Thea tried to make me marathon it when I got back from the island but I didn’t like it cause it lacks the real emotional heart that makes How I Met Your Mother and Scrubs good.” Oliver explained. “Both of those shows can seamlessly blend comedy and emotion while Friends is 90% ‘ha ha Monica’s a neat freak, Joey’s stupid, and Pheobe is a weird hippie’.”

“Ooh let’s watch Scrubs! I love that show!” Kara exclaimed. “But not the one with Cox’s mental breakdown. I don’t think I can handle that.”

“Okay.” Oliver smiled. “I’ll make some popcorn.” He got up, kissed Kara’s head, and went into the kitchen while Kara got Scrubs queued up. After a while they fell asleep on the couch.

\---

The next day, Oliver and Tommy were at a Target when Tommy pointed out something to Oliver.

“Hey Oliver check it out.” Tommy said. “They got Until Dawn for sale here.”

“Are you seriously trying to get me excited about a video game?” Oliver chuckled.

“It’s a horror game man and it fits like every trope in a B horror movie.” Tommy said. “If you’re anything like my Oliver then you loved those as a kid.”

“I don’t have anything to play it on.” Oliver said.

“I will buy you the Playstation. Come on man it’s fun.” Tommy encouraged.

“Fine if it’ll make you shut up.” Oliver sighed. They bought the PS4 and the game and Oliver went home to tell Kara about it.

\---

“Hey you’re back.” Kara smiled. “Did you get the stuff we needed?”

“Yep.” Oliver answered. “Tommy also badgered me into buying a PS4 and a copy of Until Dawn.”

“Oh Alex loves that game.” Kara said. “She’s been trying to get me to play it for a while.”

“Well why don’t you and I sit down and play?” Oliver suggested. “Who knows? It could be fun.”

“Why not.” Kara shrugged. “As long as you’ll protect me during the scary parts.”

“Deal.” Oliver smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist Laurel was the killer. The plans of the League will be elaborated on in future chapters. The next chapter will likely be very long (if I think it's too long it'll be two parts) and will consist entirely of Oliver and Kara playing Until Dawn because why the fuck not


	22. Mystery of James Olsen: Until Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Kara play Until Dawn

Oliver finished setting up the PS4 and put in Until Dawn.

“You ready?” Oliver smirked.

“Yep.” Kara replied. Oliver started up the screen and the game explained it’s butterfly effect mechanics in an ominous fashion. The game started up and they saw a girl looking out the window of a ski lodge, Beth. The game cut to the outside to show a mystery man with a machete. Four other characters, Mike, Sam, Emily, and Jess were talking about a prank Jess had set up to pull on their friend Hannah, Beth’s sister.

“Oh my God this is so mean!” Kara exclaimed.

“Yeah that’s pretty fucked up.”Oliver agreed. The prank commenced and Hannah ran off into the woods.

“Poor Hannah.” Kara said sadly. Beth ran out into the woods to follow Hannah. While in the woods, Oliver controlling Beth found this weird thing called a totem that showed Beth falling off a cliff and dying.

“Damn.” Kara shuddered. Oliver as Beth found Hannah but they found themselves being chased. Kara huddled closer to Oliver as Hannah and Beth backed off a cliff. Suddenly the stranger showed up and offered them his hand and Oliver was presented with the choice to drop Hannah or let go.

“Oliver don’t you…” Kara started.

“Aaaand drop.” Oliver laughed, deciding to screw with Kara, who slapped him for killing Hannah. Then the branch broke and Beth died too.

“Ollie you’re such an asshole!” Kara laughed hitting Oliver’s arm. The game cut to a therapy session where the therapist talked about a game the unknown patient would be playing.

“It’s almost like he’s talking to me.” Oliver quipped. After the session, the game went through the intro with a creepy song and Hannah and Beth’s brother Josh inviting everyone back to the lodge. During the video of Josh, Oliver voiced his thoughts on Josh looking a bit creepy. After the intro, the game introduced them to the character of Sam, Hannah’s best friend. They were then introduced to Chris, who had a crush on someone named Ashley. Sam heard Chris’ phone ringing and Kara encouraged Oliver to snoop, and Sam was caught by Chris. Chris then lead Sam to a gun range. Oliver took control of Chris and shot a squirrel.

“Show off.” Kara scoffed. A crow then came down and attacked Sam.

“Note to self: don’t attack the nature.” Oliver chuckled.

“This is fun.” Kara smiled. “I’m glad we decided to do this. I have an idea.”

“Hit me.” Oliver said.

“What if I play as the girls and you play as the boys.” Kara suggested. “There’s four of each so it’s fair right? And for the therapy sessions we just agree on the answers.”

“Okay.” Oliver shrugged. The game then introduced them to Jess, Mike’s new girlfriend who was waiting at the station for people to arrive. They were then introduced to Mike’s ex Emily and her new boyfriend Matt. They game placed them in the body of Matt so Oliver took over. Then Mike came out and scared Matt and Emily.

“Mike seems like a bit of a dick scaring his friends ike that.” Kara said in reference to Mike’s dialogue.

“Here I’ll try to be civil with Matt.” Oliver said. He did and Matt and Mike came to an understanding.

“Look at you, resolving conflict with your words instead of making threats.” Kara teased. After Mike left Emily said she needed to talk to Sam.

“Bullshit she needs to talk to Sam!” Oliver laughed.

“Oh my God!” Kara gasped. “I don’t use this word much but Emily is such a bitch!”

“Wow Kara I didn’t know you had such profanity in you.” Oliver laughed.

“Shut up.” Kara chuckled. Oliver made the choice for Matt to insist on not leaving her alone on the mountain. Emily then verbally smacked Matt around and sent him back up the trail.

“I know who I wanna see die in this game.” Oliver muttered.

“Agreed.” Kara said. The game then introduced them to Ashley who had a crush on Chris.

“Oh that’s so cute!” Kara awed. “She and Chris are gonna be perfect for each other.”

“That almost makes me want them to die more.” Oliver smirked handing the controller to Kara. Using the binoculars, Kara controlling Ashley saw Emily and Mike talking.

“I knew it!” Kara exclaimed. Then Matt showed up scaring Ashley and he asked if he could see what she was looking at.

“Oh I feel so bad for him!” Kara sighed.

“He deserves to know the truth.” Oliver said.

“No I’m gonna not tell him.” Kara said. “I don’t wanna hurt him.”

“You know it’s a video game right?” Oliver chuckled, to which Kara slapped his shoulder. They noticed the butterfly effect on the screen and control switched to Jess and a snowball fight began between Mike and Jess. It ended with Mike landing on top of Jess.

“This is nice, kinda like us.” Kara smiled.

“Except I don’t flirt with girls behind your back.” Oliver replied.

“It might have been innocent we don’t know.” Kara said.

“You have so much faith in people Kara.” Oliver chuckled. “Never lose that.” When Jess was given the opportunity to kiss Mike or hit him with a snowball, Kara chose to let Mike kiss Jess. After that, Oliver and Kara were put into another therapy session.

“I wonder who the guy in the chair is.” Oliver said.

“Maybe it’s the machete guy?” Kara said.

“No I doubt it.” Oliver replied. “He tried to help Hannah and Beth at the beginning. I think it’s someone who’s trying to fuck with the main characters.” After the therapy session, they were given control of Chris and they were introduced to the final character: Hannah and Beth’s brother Josh. Oliver controlling Chris broke into the house and used a lighter and hairspray to melt the lock. Everyone came in and settled in while Josh got a fire going and control shifted to Matt. Emily came in and started picking a fight with Jess.

“Jesus Christ.” Oliver groaned.

“Let’s agree to give her the most painful death possible.” Kara sighed.

“Never took you for the vengeful type.” Oliver chuckled.

“Like you said, it’s a video game.” Kara shrugged. When given the chance, Oliver had Matt take Jess’ side as Emily was being a bitch and it was annoying him. At the end of the argument, Josh told Mike to check out the guest cabin down the trail. After that Emily continued to be a bitch about a bag.

“Wow this girl is the worst girlfriend.” Kara groaned. “I can’t wait for her to die.”

“Agreed.” Oliver said. Then control shifted to Mike and he and Jess started their trek to the cabin, while talking about Hannah and Beth.

\---

Kara held the controller as still as possible, praying to God she wouldn’t fuck it up. Then the don’t move segment ended and Sam raced to the lightswitch. While the Wendigo monsters fought, they had busted a pipe. Mike broke a lightbulb so that when the switch was turned on, it would blow up the lodge.

“Holy shit that was intense.” Kara sighed as the game ended. They watched the credits as it showed everyone’s deaths. Beth and Hannah falling, Emily being torn apart by a grinder mill, Matt getting his face caved in, Chris and Ash getting their heads cut off, Jess having her jaw ripped and falling down an elevator shaft, and Josh getting his head crushed by a Wendigo, leaving Mike and Sam as the sole survivors giving their testimony to the police.

“I gotta hand it to Tommy that was actually pretty fun.” Oliver chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this little bottle episode type thing. I was expecting it to be longer but as I was playing the game I realized that there was a lot of tedious and attempting to walk through the entire game would not have been fun for me and probably a little boring for you since what I was doing was an in depth summery. We will return to our regularly scheduled superheroing in the next chapter. Let me know if you liked this kind of thing and would enjoy a weird bottle episode where Oliver and Kara act like normal people and do something normal for a chapter


	23. Mystery of James Olsen: Black Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Kara get a visit from a familiar face. Meanwhile, the League of Assassins makes a move against Slade

After winding down from a day of playing Until Dawn, Oliver and Kara were content to relax for a little while. Unfortunately that plan was immediately killed when a breach opened in the middle of the living room and out jumped Roy.

“What are you doing here?” Oliver asked.

“I need your help.” Roy said. “Thea and John have been kidnapped.”

“Oh my God.” Kara gasped.

“I asked Barry but he’s busy a metahuman body snatcher.” Roy explained.

“Don’t worry Roy. We’ll get them back.” Oliver assured. “Just let me make sure this is covered.” Oliver called the DEO and explained the situation. Afterwards, Olver and Kara followed Roy through the breach and arrived in Star Labs.

“Hey Oliver, Kara how’s it going?” Barry asked as they arrived.

“Pretty good.” Oliver replied.

“It’s nice to see you again Barry.” Kara smiled. “How are things with you?”

“Going better.” Barry smiled. “Iris and I started dating.”

“That’s good.” Kara said.

“So is Lyla going to help us track down John?” Oliver asked.

“No I told her to keep an eye on Oliver and Sara in case the guy who kidnapped John came after them?” Roy answered. “Waller put them in an Argus safehouse.”

“Oliver?” Oliver asked. “Did John have another kid and name him after me? Cause if so I’m flattered even though we’re not exactly on the best terms since the League of Assassins.”

“What are you talking about?” Roy asked. “He named the kid after you when the twins were born.”

“What?” Oliver said, extremely confused.

“Oliver, Kara can I talk to you for a second?” Barry said pulling them aside.

“What?” Oliver asked.

“Okay so after Cisco sent you to Earth 20, I made a mistake.” Barry said. “I went back in time and saved mother and it changed things. For example, John now has twins, a boy and a girl instead of just the girl.”

“Wait so you can time travel?” Kara said.

“Yeah I’m just not really supposed to.” Barry answered sheepishly. “I think Oliver remembers because when time changed, he was on another Earth.”

“Then I’m glad we didn’t try and come back while the timeline was different cause that would’ve been very unnerving.” Oliver sighed. “You know what, not my problem so I won’t judge. Hell if I could do that I probably would. I’m just here to save my sister and friend.”

“Okay.” Barry replied. “Thanks for understanding man.”

“No problem.” Oliver replied. “Just try not to mess with time too much.”

“Yeah.” Barry sighed, thinking on how he’d fucked up everyone else’s lives by doing what he’d done.

“Hey it’s okay.” Kara comforted. “You made a mistake but you wanted to see your parents again. I would give anything to do that.”

“Thanks guys.” Barry smiled. “It means a lot to me that you both understand.”

“Alright, we should probably head to Star City to save Thea and John.” Oliver said.

“Okay.” Barry replied. “See you.”

\---

**Earth 38**

Slade sat down on his couch with a glass of whiskey, preparing for a night in when he his senses picked up another person in the room. While he had been cured of the mirakuru and he no longer had superhuman strength, his senses and reflexes had remained somewhat heightened so he could pick up on things most people couldn’t. Even with that, he could barely detect it and that meant only one thing.

“The deal was Merlyn give himself up and you don’t come after us.” Slade said. “Run back to Talia Al Ghul before I drive a sword through your eye.” Slade doubted that would sent the assassin away but he thought he’d give it a shot, if nothing else to stall while he grabbed his sword from under the table. The assassin lunged at Slade, who parried the attacks with ease. They battled around the apartment, each of them getting good blows in but even if the assassin could keep up with Slade, they were still outmatched.

“You’re good. I’m impressed.” Slade chuckled. “I must be getting close or the League wouldn’t’ve sent their best to kill me.” Slade slashed at the assassin and nailed a blow to the head, knocking them down before raising a sword to their throat.

“Take off the mask.” Slade ordered. “I prefer to look my opponent in the eye before I cut their throat.” The assassin pulled off the hood to reveal Laurel Lance.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Slade groaned before punching Laurel unconscious.

\---

“Oliver!” Felicity gasped as Oliver and Kara walked in, wrapping Oliver in a hug. “Oh thank god you’re here.”

“Roy came and told me what happened.” Oliver said. “We’ll get them back.”

“Hi I don’t believe we met last time.” Kara said extending her hand. “I’m Kara Danvers, Oliver’s girlfriend.”

“Yes Barry told us about you.” Felicity smiled, shaking Kara’s hand. “Supergirl right?”

“Yes.” Kara answered. “I came to help save John and Thea.”

“Do you know who they were taken by?” Oliver asked.

“We’ve been tracking a crime lord named Roman Sionis for the past few weeks.” Roy stated. “His goons got the drop on Dig and Thea while they were on investigating a lead Malcolm had the League dig up and Sionis and took them captive.”

“Speaking of Malcolm, he and Nyssa came to an agreement that they would lead the League together in exchange for the cure to Thea’s bloodlust.”

“So that got cured.” Oliver said. “I figured since Sara has it Thea had it too.”

“Yeah Nyssa said she couldn’t blackmail me into making Malcolm give up the League with Thea’s life and take my ‘beloved’ from me the way Malcolm took Sara from her.” Roy explained. “So they made a deal that Malcolm would retain the title of Ras and Nyssa would act as a partner.”

“Seems fair.” Olver shrugged.

“I’d have to disagree but I wasn’t really given much choice.” Malcolm said as he entered the lair. “But having a partner does mean I can leave them in charge Nanda Parbat while I come here to help rescue my daughter. Good to see you again Oliver. I heard you vanished.”

“To a parallel universe.” Oliver replied. “One with aliens, the Devil, and Tommy being alive.”

“Great.” Malcolm said calmly. “Guess I better let Nyssa know she’ll be in charge for a little while so I can go apologize to my son.”

“Figured as much.” Oliver stated.

“So Malcolm, do you have any idea where Sionis is hiding?” Roy asked.

“There’s a warehouse in the Glades that seems to be a location of interest.” Malcolm answered. “I’d say we start there.”

“Kara, can you stay here for the time being?” Roy asked. “I’d like to have an ace in the hole when I need it, something Sionis won’t be expecting when we find him.”

“Sure.” Kara agreed. “I see what you mean. I give you the element of surprise, something he won’t be expecting and you wanna have that to get Thea back. Should we have a code phrase when you need me?”

“How about we shout ‘Supergirl’ and you come running.” Roy suggested. Kara nodded to give confirmation. “Oliver, Malcolm, suit up.” Roy said.

\---

“So the League of Assassins is coming to National City?” John said as he, Max, Sara, Tommy, Slade, Lena, Whitney, and Winn looked at Laurel behind the glass in the DEO.

“The League is already here.” Slade corrected. “They killed James Olsen, Ray Palmer, and Lucy Lane for a reason.”

“Winn, keep hacking into the Palmer Tech security footage.” Max said. “You have all the resources of the DEO and Lord Industries at your disposal. We need to find out who Laurel was working with.”

“L-Corp is at your disposal as well.” Lena added. “Look into Felicity Smoak too. We believe she is involved somehow.”

“She’s definitely involved.” Slade stated. “With this new development, I’m certain of it.”

“Why?” Lena asked.

“She’s the one who took Laurel to rehab.” Tommy realized. “Or at least that’s what she told us. Apparently she took her to the League instead.”

“What the hell happened to her?” Whitney gasped.

“Brainwashing.” Sara said quietly. “When you join the League they destroy who you once were, reeducate you. If you have something to hold onto like Malcolm and I did, for him it was vengeance and me it was my love for my family, Oliver, and Tommy, then you’re able to retain who you really are. But the most susceptible to the League’s brainwashing are those who have noting left to live for and that was Laurel three years ago.”

“You okay?” Tommy asked Sara.

“Yeah.” Sara answered. “Can I have a moment alone with my sister please?” Everyone nodded and walked away, leaving Sara alone with Laurel.

“You got me alone so what do you want?” Laurel asked with a tired voice.

“Laurel what happened to you?” Sara asked. “What happened to my sister who wanted to help people?”

“You did.” Laurel answered. “You and Oliver betrayed me, broke me down. The League took me in and now I serve the will of Ras Al Ghul.”

“Ras would never kill innocents like James Olsen, Ray Palmer, and Lucy Lane.” Sara protested. “He was a killer but he only killed the worst of man, never someone who did not deserve it.”

“The League has changed since you left them sister.” Laurel said. “Now Talia Al Ghul leads us and we will bring this world into a better future.”

“Laurel I know my big sister is in there somewhere please come back!” Sara begged. “This isn’t who you are! This is who the League made you!”

“No.” Laurel snapped. “This is who you made me.” Laurel turned away and Sara slumped to the floor in tears. She felt Tommy gather her in his arms and press a kiss to her temple.

“Tommy…” Sara sobbed. “Please stay with me.”

“I’m here.” Tommy assured. “I’m here.”

\---

**Earth 1**

Roy, Oliver, and Malcolm crouched down on the rooftop where they spotted Sionis and his guards loading guns into a truck.

“Let’s go.” Roy said. The three archers dropped down into the warehouse and began taking out Sionis’ men. Arrows flew through the air, taking out the goons and the three archers used their martial arts to take down the enemies. They fought their way through the warehouse and aimed their bows at Roman Sionis.

“Wow.” Sionis laughed. “Arrow and Green Arrow teaming up to come after me? Don’t I feel special.”

“Where are my team?!” Green Arrow demanded.

“Not to worry, they’re still alive.” Sionis assured. At that, three red arrows flew through the air, knocking Arrow, Green Arrow, and Dark Archer’s bows out of their hands. The trio turned to see Red Arrow and Spartan with ebony black masks on their faces aiming weapons at them.

“Oh shit.” Oliver groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like five days of not knowing how to write this and then inspiration strikes and I can knock this chapter out in a few hours. Fun. I really did like the way this turned out and I hope you do too cause I had fun writing it. I really wanted to have Oliver as Arrow and Roy as Green Arrow team up cause I thought that would be fun. Anyway like I said, enjoy


	24. Mystery of James Olsen: The Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Roy, and Malcolm face off against Sionis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of rape. Just letting you know that going in

As Red Arrow and Spartan aimed their weapons at the three archers, Oliver noticed how they were not wearing their vigilante masks.

“You already know who’s behind our masks don’t you.” Oliver growled at Sionis.

“Of course.” Sionis smirked. “Your friends were very willing to open up once I gave them a little reeducation.”

“Let them go.” Oliver growled.

“Why would I do that?” Sionis laughed. “Thea Queen is the best enforcer I could’ve ever asked for. Not to mention being a damn good fuck.” Oliver’s brain lurched at that. Without warning he charged after Sionis who ordered his men to attack the archers before retreating from the fight. Roy and Malcolm retrieved their bows and fought back against them while Oliver did not, instead using hand to hand combat to break bones and cripple his opponents, falling into the identity of The Hood.

“Supergirl, a little help!” Roy called. A minute later, Kara crashed into the warehouse and began fighting off Sionis’ goons.

“Where’s Arrow?” Supergirl yelled.

“He went after Sionis!” Malcolm replied as he landed a blow to one of the criminals. He blocked attacks from Spartan before hitting him with a taser arrow while Roy traded blows with Red Arrow before he knocked her out as well. They took the masks off John and Thea and broke them, freeing them from Sionis’ control.

“Roy…” Thea groaned weakly.

“I’m here Thea.” Roy assured. “I’m here.”

“Sionis he… oh my God.” Thea gasped.

“I know Thea.” Roy sighed. “But you’ll be okay. You’re safe now.”

“Roy, where’s Oliver?” Kara asked.

\---

The Hood charged down the hall after Sionis, cracking the bones of any criminals who dared cross him. He took down Sionis’ men in extremely violent fashion until he finally managed to catch up with him.

“No bow?” Sionis laughed. “Guess this’ll be a good ol’ fashion fist fight.” The Hood said nothing as he charged at the crime lord, not giving him time to react. The Hood dealt massive, angry, and powerful blows to Sionis, cracking the black mask he was wearing. He grabbed Sionis’ arm and twisted it until a loud snap and crack was heard followed by a blood curdling roar of pain.

“DO YOU ENJOY FEELING HELPLESS, LIKE YOU HAVE NO POWER?!” The Hood roared as he continued to beat SIonis within an inch of his life. “DID YOU LIKE MAKING MY SISTER FEEL THAT WAY?! WHEN YOU FORCED YOURSELF ON HER!” The Hood grabbed a barely conscious Sionis by the throat and held an arrow to his eye.

“Please…” Sionis gasped, his breath short from The Hood choking him. He raised the arrow to kill Sionis when he heard a voice that made him freeze.

“Oliver!” Kara yelled. Oliver saw what he had done, what he was about to do, and released his grip on Sionis and stumbled to the floor. Sionis fell to the floor and Kara knocked him out with a quick punch before kneeling by Oliver’s side. “Oliver are you okay?” Kara asked, worried for him. “Roy told me what Sionis did to Thea.”

“I was gonna kill him…” Oliver muttered. “I wanted so badly to kill him for what he did to Thea. To make him suffer like she suffered.”

“Why didn’t you?” Kara asked softly.

“I couldn’t let you see me become the monster I once was.” Oliver answered. “When I heard your voice I remembered how far I’ve come since I met you and I realized how I didn’t want to fall back to where I was when I started this. I don’t wanna be the killer I used to be.”

“You’re not Oliver.” Kara assured. “You’re a good man and you wanted to protect your sister. Sionis will pay for what he’s done. You have to be there for Thea now. She needs you.”

“You aren’t disgusted by what I was?” Oliver asked.

“Who you were doesn’t matter.” Kara said gently. “What matters is the man you are now. The one who killed Non to save the world so I wouldn’t have to. The one who dropped everything to help Barry after his father died, who went on a mission through time to look out for Sara while she grieved for Laurel. The one who crossed a world to rescue his sister and friend. That is who you are Oliver not killer you used to be. And that is why I love you.” Oliver grabbed Kara’s face and pressed his lips to her’s.

“I love you too.” Oliver smiled. They grabbed a now slightly conscious Sionis and rejoined Roy, Malcolm, John, and Thea. Oliver tossed him at Thea’s feet and she threw a strong punch to his head.

“God that felt good.” Thea sighed.

“He knows all of your identities except Kara’s.” Malcolm stated. “We can’t take him to the SCPD and risk him revealing our identities.”

“Doesn’t ARGUS use Lian Yu as a prison?” Roy asked.

“Slade Wilson and Digger Harkness are imprisoned there.” Oliver confirmed.

“Harkness?” Malcolm asked. “I like it. Don’t think Digger works with it very well though. Maybe something like Mickey or Jack. Is he some criminal you tossed in there?”

“He’s a former member of the ARGUS ‘Suicide Squad’.” John explained. “As of now it consists of Floyd Lawton, Ben Turner, and Carrie Cutter.”

“Barry and I fought him last year.” Oliver said. “Since he was an ARGUS level threat we put him on the island.”

“Lyla and Waller can have Sionis registered as an ARGUS prisoner and we’ll ship him off to the island.” John said. “Oliver can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Yeah.” Oliver replied. Kara, Roy, Thea, and Malcolm walked away to give them some privacy.

“Oliver I know we didn’t leave things on the best terms before you went to Central City but I wanted to thank you for coming after me.” John said.

“Of course John.” Oliver smiled. “I really am sorry what happened with Lyla.”

“It’s okay.” John replied. “I’m just glad everything worked out. Come on. Let’s head home.”

\---

Oliver knocked on the door to Roy and Thea’s apartment to see how Thea was doing.

“Hey Oliver.” Roy said.

“How’s Thea?” Oliver asked.

“Not too good.” Roy sighed.

“I’m gonna talk with her.” Oliver said. Roy nodded and Oliver walked to Thea’s bedroom.

“Hey Speedy.” Oliver whispered. “I’m not gonna ask if you’re okay because I know you’re not. Just tell me what you need and I’ll make it happen.”

“I just need my brother to be here for me.” Thea sniffed.

“Okay.” Oliver replied. “You don’t have to say anything. Just know I’m here for you.” Thea snuggled closer to her brother and sobbed into his chest. “I’m here Thea.” Oliver whispered, pressing a kiss to her head. “I’m here.”

\---

Sionis sat in his cell in the bunker when he heard the door open. Before he could react he felt a powerful a powerful blow to his head.

“You’re lucky my daughter has mercy.” Malcolm snarled. “If it were up to me, I would have the League of Assassins kill you slowly, over the course of days.”

“Well I guess I can thank her for that.” Sionis chuckled. “That and that wonderful night.” Malcolm punched him again, harder this time and began to beat Sionis to a very bloody pulp. Once he was satisfied, he turned around and left him there. He saw Felicity and John had been watching the security cameras of him beating Sionis.

“I kinda thought someone would try to stop me.” Malcolm quipped.

“It’s not like any of us object.” Felicity replied.

“No way I was gonna get involved.” John agreed. “If someone raped my daughter, there isn’t a force in heaven or hell that would keep me from killing them.”

“Well, I’m glad we’re on the same page for once.” Malcolm huffed. “So when are we dropping him off at Lian Yu?”

“Oliver and Roy are taking the plane there tomorrow.” John answered.

“No Roy needs to stay here with Thea.” Malcolm stated. “I’ll go with Oliver to Lian Yu.”

“Okay.” Felicity shrugged. “I’ll let Oliver and Roy know. I guess you just get some sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me to do a Kara sees Oliver go dark thing and it may have spiraled a little. I hope you enjoyed the more gritty tone of this one and to the person who asked for the Kara sees Dark Oliver thing I hope this meets or exceeds your expectations


	25. Mystery of James Olsen: The Long Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tells Kara more about his past. On Earth 38, Slade and John stop a shipment of tech for the League of Assassins. Felicity learns Talia's plans

The plane landed on the beach of Lian Yu near the entrance to the prison. Oliver, Malcolm dragging Sionis, and Kara stepped out and onto the island.

“Malcolm, Kara, welcome to Lian Yu.” Oliver said.

“Still not sure why you wanted to come.” Malcolm said to Kara.

“Well I wanted to see the island Oliver was on for five years.” Kara replied.

“The one you sentenced me to.” Oliver reminded.

“Yeah well I can see why you hated it so much.” Malcolm sighed. “I’d say it’s a little masochistic that you would turn your prison into an actual prison. Though I will say it’s definitely an effective one. Even if they get out of their cell they’ll never get off the island.”

“You two put Sionis into a cell.” Oliver said. “There’s someone here I need to talk to.”

“Really?” Malcolm scoffed. “You’re gonna talk to him? I’d’ve thought you’d never wanna see him again.”

“Things change Malcolm.” Oliver replied. “Things change.” They went down into the prison and Oliver went into a cell.

“Hey kid.” Slade smiled. “I’m glad you came back. What brought you back to the island?”

“Dropping off a prisoner I don’t want the police to have.” Oliver answered. “He knows my identity and the identities of my friends.”

“So giving him to the cops would be a bad idea.” Slade realized. “Why did you come to see me?”

“Recent events have lead me to believe that you deserve a second chance.” Oliver answered. “I met a doppelganger of you who was cured of the Mirakuru and he’s as you were when we met. I figured the same principle would apply to you. And I’ve met someone who sees the best in people and I thought I’d try it with you.”

“Oliver I think I’m stating the obvious when I say I killed your mother.” Slade said. “For that alone you should have killed me.”

“Yeah but Slade that wasn’t you.” Oliver said. “That was the Mirakuru. I’ve been to a world where you were cured and you and my mother actually get along fairly well. I think. You mostly work with Tommy.” Oliver stepped forward and unlocked the cage. “I’m offering you a second chance. ARGUS can even help you track down Joe if you want them to.”

“Thank you Oliver.” Slade smiled. “It means a lot that you’re willing to give me a second chance. How’s the blonde with the glasses? What’s her name? Felicity?”

“She’s doing well.” Oliver answered.

“Have you done anything to pursue her?” Slade asked.

“We went on one date three months after your siege but nothing came of it.” Oliver replied. “I’m dating another blonde I met. She actually came to the island with me.”

“Good for you Oliver.” Slade said. They left the cell and found Malcolm and Kara waiting by the plane.

“Slade?” Kara said surprised.

“Have we met?” Slade asked.

“She knows a parallel version of you.” Oliver explained. “Slade meet Kara Danvers, also known on her Earth as Supergirl.”

“Nice to meet you.” Slade said extending his hand. He then turned his attention to Malcolm. “Malcolm Merlyn I presume?”

“Yes. It’s nice to finally put a face to the name.” Malcolm said.

“Likewise.” Slade replied.

“You two get on the plane.” Oliver said. “I wanna show Kara something.” Oliver lead Kara out into the woods where she saw four graves with names carved into the wood. “These were the people I lost on the island. My father, Yao Fei, Shado, and Charles Constantine.”

“Who’s Charles Constantine?” Kara asked. “You told me about Yao Fei and Shado but you never mentioned him.”

“I don’t think I’ve told you about my fifth year on Lian Yu.” Oliver said. “Charles was the twin brother of a man named John Constantine. He helped get Sara’s soul back from purgatory when she came back to life. He and John were here looking for some magic idol. Charles died and John managed to escape with the idol.”

“Thank you for showing me this.” Kara smiled. “It means a lot to me.”

\---

**Earth 38**

John dressed as Arrow and Slade in his Deathstroke suit eyed the warehouse that Slade believed the League to be operating out of.

“What do you see?” Max asked over comms.

“There’s a lot of movement.” John answered. “Truckloads of supplies coming in. Not sure what.”

“Let’s get a closer look.” Slade suggested. John gripped the crossbow Winn had made him to use while he wore the Arrow suit and nodded.

“When am I gonna be able to get out in the field?” Whitney asked.

“Took Oliver years before he was as good as he is.” Slade replied. “You’ve only been at this a couple months. Give it time.” John and Slade snuck into the warehouse and spied twenty men armed with guns.

“Let’s go.” John ordered. He and Slade rushed out. Slade fired his guns taking out four men. He drew his sword and slashed at another one, taking him out. John fired the crossbow at two guards and blocked the attacks from two more. He swiftly took one out with a blow to the head. He gave the other a kick to the knee and punched him in the head. He felt a bullet wize by his head and turned to shoot the guard who fired it. Slade and John quickly took out the other ten guards and turned their attention to the delivery. They cracked open the crates and found weapons and technology like they’d never seen. Alien weaponry, plasma swords, kryptonite. One crate contained a device about the size of a basket ball, a smaller but similar yet different looking device, and a few rocks that were glowing purple.

“What does the League want with all this?” Slade asked.

“No idea.” John answered. “But we need to get it back to the DEO.”

\---

In the tunnels beneath National City where the League had set up shop, Talia found Felicity working on locating the shipment that hadn’t arrived.

“How’s it going?” Talia asked.

“Not good.” Felicity answered. “Slade Wilson is the one who hijacked the shipment before it left the warehouse. And he’s brought in The Arrow.”

“We knew it was only a matter of time before he got involved.” Talia replied. “It doesn’t matter what reality Oliver Queen is still persistent. Any luck with the identity of Supergirl?”

“None yet.” Felicity answered. “I haven’t had the chance to meet with the other Oliver.”

“Regardless, they will still be a problem.” Talia said. “We need that shipment back. It contained the Ray Sphere and the RFI. Without them we won’t be able to work out how to transfer powers from one conduit to another.”

“Why are we making conduits anyway?” Felicity asked.

“I’m playing the long game Ms. Smoak.” Talia answered. “Once we gain a foothold here, we can expand our operations. And one way to gain influence is through war. And wars fought against electrical powered soldiers will leave nations all over the world vulnerable and we’ll be able to put our people into power. We start with the United States, gain influence here through money and politics and once our influence throughout the US is secure, we will discreetly ship our toy soldiers off to nations like Iraq. This will create global discord, allowing us to expand our influence overseas. Before long, the League of Shadows will have influence all over the world and we will bring order and peace in a way my father never could. And with your Archer program, we will be able to monitor everything. Every business transaction, every travel log, every government treaty, everything. Order will be at hand. Of course this will take time, which is why I play the long game and make plans to be put into action ten years from now, now.”

\---

**Earth 1**

“Oliver why is he here?” Thea asked, gesturing to Slade. Roy, Felicity, and John glared at the former villain, wondering why Oliver would bring him back to Star City.

“Because I believe he deserves a second chance.” Oliver said. “I met a version of him that was cured and he is not a villain. Slade deserves the chance to prove he’s not a villain either.”

“Well we may not agree with the choice to let him free, we trust your judgement.” Roy said. John and Felicity nodded in agreement.

“I don’t trust him but I trust you Ollie.” Thea sighed.

“Thank you.” Oliver replied.

“I don’t plan to stay in Starling or Star City I guess.” Slade said. “Mr. Diggle, I would like ARGUS to assist me in finding my son.”

“Sure.” John agreed.

“This has been fun but I think Ollie and I need to head home.” Kara chimed in. “It was good to see all of you, even if the circumstances were horrible. And Thea, I know you’ll get through what happened. You’re strong and you have great friends who will help you.”

“Thanks Kara.” Thea smiled.

“Ready to go?” Oliver asked.

“Ready.” Kara smiled. She flew them to Central City where Cisco breached them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, kinda filler but meant to be a segue to have Oliver and Kara return while expanding on Talia's plans. Season four flashbacks are stupid and not canon in this story. Year four was year five except Waller sent Oliver to Russia and year five, Waller dumped Oliver back on Lian Yu in hopes that no one would ever see him again. Oliver meets Constantine and his twin that does exist in the comics but not like this. They battle Reiter, Charles Constantine dies and John leaves thinking Oliver died too. ANyway I hope you enjoy and that you aren't dying because of this stupid flu knock-off that has no vacine


	26. Mystery of James Olsen: Sodium Pentathol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade brings Oliver and Kara into the fold and Talia makes her move

Whitney used the bamboo sticks to parry attacks with Slade when he felt a fast and hard blow to his face.

“Starting to see why you ordered bamboo.” Whitney muttered.

“Listen kid.” Slade ordered. “We don’t know when the League will make their move. For all we know we could have a week before their plans are ready. Seven days to turn you into at least half a soldier. So start taking it seriously.”

“Got it.” Whitney agreed. After another hour of training, Max came in and showed him the designs for the suit. Sturdy, well armored, and took inspiration from a standard football uniform and a helmet that would hide the face without limiting vison or any other senses as Oliver had requested.

“This is nice man!” Whitney chuckled. “When should it be ready?”

“Couple days.” Max answered. “And Slade I made you something as well.” Max held out a small device to Slade: a prosthetic eye. “It’ll attach to your brain and you’ll be able to see out of it so you won’t have depth perception issues.”

“Wonderful.” Slade smiled as he inserted the eye into his socket, grossing out both Winn and Whitney. “I’ll need any advantage I can get against the League.” John came in and informed them that Oliver and Kara had returned. Whitney, Max, and Slade followed him to the briefing room.

“So what was so important that we couldn’t have five minutes alone?” Kara pouted, having been looking forward to saying “I love you” sex. John lead them to the detention facility where they were holding Laurel.

“What the hell?” Oliver gasped.

“She’s working with the League of Assassins and so is Felicity Smoak.” Slade stated. “They’re the ones who killed Ray Palmer and James Olsen and more recently, Lucy Lane. Sorry kid.”

“Okay.” Oliver sighed. “We need to figure out where they’re operating. Of all the times for Hank to be out. Slade I remember Ivo used Sodium Pentothal as a truth serum. Can we use that?”

“The League trains against truth drugs.” Slade said

“Actually I was thinking we use it on Felicity.” Olier replied.”She’s not someone who would become a warrior.”

“Good point.” John acknowledged. “So who’s gonna drug her?”

“I’ll do it.” Kara chimed in. “She doesn’t know me so it won’t be expected. I drug her and quickly bring her back.”

“Grab her equipment too.” John said. “That way Max and Winn can get into the League’s network.”

“Got it.” Kara nodded. “So where do I get this drug?”

“I can make it for you.” Max answered.

“Great.” Kara said. Once the drug was finished, Kara went to Felicity’s hotel to give her the drug.

“Hey who are you?” Felicity asked when she answered her door. Before she could do anything, Kara stabbed her with the needle and sped her and her equipment back to the DEO. She put Felicity in a cell and went to join the others

“Piece of cake.” Kara grinned.

“Excellent.” Slade replied. “Let’s see what Ms. Smoak can tell us.”

\---

“Felicity what’s your name?” Max asked. They had decided that since Max has a less threatening demeanor than the others and Felicity didn’t know him that he was the best choice to interrogate Felicity. Plus Oliver and Slade thought it was a bit funny and poetic that Max had a very similar voice to Anthony Ivo.

“Felicity Megan Smoak.” Felicity answered.

“Felicity where were you born?”

“Las Vegas.”

“What is Talia Al Ghul’s plan?”

“She wants to control everything and bring order to the world through deception.”

“Where is she operating out of?”

“She has an underground fortress in an abandoned warehouse outside of town.” She gave them the address and the team suited up. While Oliver and Slade got ready they heard a whoosh and saw Kara with a man in a similar looking suit.

“Guys I want you to meet my cousin, Superman.” Kara grinned.

“Good to meet you all.” Clark smiled. Winn spun around from his desk trying to contain his excitement.

“Sir it is such an honor to meet you.” Winn stammered.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Clark chuckled. “You’re Winn right? Kara tells me you’re good with computers. I could use a good tech guy. Whaddaya say?”

“Yeah of course!” Winn exclaimed. “I mean uh, yeah sure if you insist.”

“Before we go, Clark I wanna introduce you to my boyfriend, Oliver Queen.” Kara grinned. Oliver held out his hand for Clark to shake.

“Good to meet you.” Clark said.

“You as well.” Oliver replied. “We should get going.”

“Agreed.” Slade said. Clark and Kara grabbed Slade and Oliver respectively and flew to Talia’s base. As they slowly entered the warehouse, Kara and Clark began to suddenly feel weak. Assassins armed with kryptonite arrows came out of the shadows, led by Talia Al Ghul.

“Mr. Wilson, Mr. Queen, kindly put down your weapons or Superman and Supergirl die.” Meanwhile, back at the DEO, Winn and Max combed through Felicity’s computer looking for any data.

“I’m not finding anything.” Winn said.

“Keep digging.” Max replied. “We wanna know what the League wants with Ray Sphere technology.” Suddenly a wall of code came up onto the screen.

“What the hell?” Max questioned. Suddenly all the power in the building went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me it feels good to update this. And now I know where I'm going. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update as soon as I can. Won't be for two months this time. Promise


	27. The Mystery of James Olsen: League Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver faces off with Talia

Power was out in the DEO. Before anyone knew what was happening, assassins burst into the DEO. They quickly took out any opposition and carried out their mission: free Laurel and Felicity, and retrieve the Ray Sphere technology. They carried out their mission and made their escape in less than five minutes.

“What the hell happened?” John asked as he and Whitney came into the briefing room.

“The League clearly wanted us to capture Ms. Smoak and go through her tech.” Max stated. “They broke in and stole the Ray Sphere and freed her and Lance. Best guess, the team just walked into a trap.”

“Damn.” John groaned. “Wait here I’m gonna go get help.” John grabbed Oliver’s extrapolator and jumped through the breach. He arrived in Star Labs on Earth-1 and was met by the faces of some very confused people.

“Dig?” One guy said.

“Not the one you know.” John replied. “Which one of you is Barry Allen?”

\---

Oliver, Kara, Slade, and Clark along with another man were chained up in a makeshift dungeon when Talia came in with Laurel and Felicity by her side.

“You put up quite a fight Mr. Wilson and I must commend you for that.” Talia stated. “But in the end the outcome was always inevitable. Soon we will be able to achieve our goals and none of you will stand in our way. Mr. Wilson, Mr. Queen, enjoy your last night in this world for tomorrow you will both die.” She turned to leave when Oliver shouted, “Hey!”

“What?” Laurel asked.

“You respect League traditions right?” Oliver asked.

“Of course.” Talia answered. “What would it be without them.”

“Then I demand a trial by combat.” Oliver stated. “You and I fight to the death.”

“And how are you so well versed in League Law?” Talia asked.

“Where I come from, I was your father’s heir.” Oliver answered. “Do we have a deal?”

“A chance to kill my father’s prized pupal?” Talia sneered. “Why not.” Laurel undid Oliver’s chains and handed him her sword.

“Are you sure about this?” Kara asked.

“No.” Oliver admitted. He pressed a kiss to her lips and said, “Wish me luck.” Talia drew her sword and the pair circled each other. Talia lunged forward, slashing at Oliver with her sword. Oliver parried her attacks and pressed his attack. Their blades clashed, ringing through the chamber. Oliver landed a knee to her side and swung his sword. Talia ducked and parried his attack. She pressed forward, striking at him viciously. Oliver blocked her attacks and moved backwards to keep his balance. At her next attack, Talia swung at his head. Taking advantage of this, in one fluid motion, Oliver ducked and tackled Talia, knocking her sword from her hand. Talia was surprised by this but didn’t let it throw her off. She kicked Oliver off of her and dove for her sword but as she swung it, she left herself open to Oliver’s attack. Oliver swung his sword and cleaved her hand from her wrist.

“Kill him!” Talia roared.

“Talia what about League Law?” Laurel protested.

“Kill him or I will have you killed as well!” Talia roared.

The door burst open and John and Whitney came in catching the other assassins off guard. John, Oliver, and Whitney took down Laurel, Felicity, and the other two assassins quickly. John and Whitney turned their attention to Talia while Oliver released the other prisoners. The man who’d been imprisoned with them stared down Talia and blasted her with a bolt of lightning before turning to John and introducing himself. “Cole Macgrath.” He said. Whitney went over to Clark and helped him up since he and Kara were still suffering from the kryptonite.

“Thanks.” Clark groaned.

“No problem.” Whitney replied. “You’re this world’s Clark Kent?”

“Yeah.” Clark chuckled.

“Nice to meet you.” Whitney smiled. “Hey Oliver, John got your buddy from a parallel universe to help. The Flash. He helped us infiltrate the base. He’s clearing up the rest of the assassins and he’s looking for the Ray Sphere and associated technology.

“Great.” Oliver acknowledged before turning his attention to Kara. “Hey, you alright?”

“Yeah.” Kara sighed as Oliver helped her up. “You didn’t kill her.”

“No I didn’t.” Oliver smiled. “I knew if I did something like what I did then she would order her guards on me. I can take care of a few assassins.” Barry sped in with a case that contained the Ray Sphere technology the assassins had stolen from the DEO.

“Assassins are dealt with and I got the Ray Sphere.” Barry stated.

“Get rid of that damn thing.” Cole said. “It’s a weapon of ultimate destruction that’ll unleash a plague onto the entire world. There are a lot of people who would love to get their hands on that thing.”

“Then you come with me back to my Earth and help us contain it since you know the most about it.” Barry suggested.

“Sure.” Cole shrugged.

\---

“What do you want?” Laurel sighed.

“I want you to know I’m here for you.” Sara answered. “I know what it’s like to have unwavering loyalty to the League, to do monstrous things in the name of Ras Al Ghul. I just want you to know that we’ll get through this together.” Laurel didn’t answer so Sara just slid back against the glass to the cell. Oliver came over to Tommy who had been watching the scene unfold.

“You think they’ll be okay?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah.” Tommy sighed. “Hey can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Oliver shrugged.

“How would you feel about coming back from the dead.” Tommy asked. “You could say you faked your death in order to figure out who you were outside your family and after three years of living in the Himalayas with some monks that you decided to come back to the land of the living.”

“I mean sure it would make life easier but why?” Oliver asked.

“It’d be a little inconvenient to have the best man be a dead guy.” Tommy answered.

“Seriously?” Oliver gasped.

“Yeah.” Tommy smiled. “You are my best friend in life, on any Earth. And when Sara and I got engaged my first thought was how much I wished you were here so you could be my best man. So whaddya say?”

“Of course Tommy.” Oliver chuckled. “What better reason to come back from the dead.”

“Great!” Tommy exclaimed. “Oh and you better throw me a killer bachelor party.” Meanwhile Barry found Kara resting in a yellow sun chamber to recover from the kryptonite.

“Hey Barry.” Kara grinned. “What’s up?”

“Just wanted to see how you were doing.” Barry replied. “Things with you and Oliver seem to be going well. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him as happy as he is here.”

“Things are going great.” Kara smiled. “I don’t hink I’ve ever felt this way about anyone the way I do about Oliver. He’s made me a better hero.

“He tends to do that.” Barry said. “I’m just glad he wouldn’t shoot you.”

“He keeps telling me how much you need to let that go.” Kara chuckled.

“Hey when it rains I can still sometimes feel where he shot me.” Barry protested. “I’m surprised Roy hasn’t put an arrow in his leg at some point.”

“It’s probably because he knows I’d make him suffer for it.” Oliver chimed in as he entered the room followed by Tommy. “Thanks for coming to help out Barry.”

“Anytime man.” Barry smiled. “I’m gonna get Cole and the Ray Sphere and head back home.”

“You don’t gotta leave now right?” Oliver asked. “Figured you could join me, Tommy, Clark, and Whitney out for kind of a guys night.”

“Sure!” Barry agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of the League of Assassins plotline. Next chapter is gonna be Barry, Oliver, Tommy, Clark, and Whitney doing a guys night out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter


	28. Injustice: Guy's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Tommy, Barry, Clark, and Whitney have fun a Lux

Tommy, Oliver, Barry, Clark, and Whitney walked into the very crowded Lux.

“Gentlemen, welcome to Lux.” Tommy laughed.

“Owned and operated by the Devil himself.” Oliver added.

“Wait seriously?” Barry asked.

“Oh don’t worry he’s actually a pretty nice guy.” Oliver smiled. “Solves crimes for the NCPD too. Even helped out when Kara went a little nuts on Red Kryptonite.”

“Red Kryptonite?” Clark inquired.

“Not a fun story.” Oliver sighed. “I’ll let Kara tell you about that.”

“On a less dour note, why don’t we go get some drinks.” Tommy suggested.

“I’m not legal.” Whitney said.

“Not a big deal.” Tommy shrugged. “Club’s run by the Devil. He won’t care.”

\---

Oliver, Barry, Tommy, Clark, and Whitney clinked their beers when Lucifer and a tall black man came over.

“How wonderful to see you again.” Lucifer crooned. “I wos wondering when you’d be back.”

“Sometimes you need to unwind.” Tommy grinned. “Lucifer this is Barry, Clark, and Whitney. Guys, this is the Devil himself.”

“A pleasure to meet you all.” Lucifer grinned. “This is my brother Amenadiel. He’s another fallen angel.”

“That’s a little oversimplified Luci I’m here because God has a purpose for me to be here.” Amenadiel huffed.

“Yes he still believes dear old Dad cares.” Lucifer sighed. “Anyway, drinks on the house.”

\---

“So how’s my counterpart managing the powers?” Clark asked Whitney.

“Not sure.” Whitney answered. “I just found out about them. I think he’ll be fine though. His parents are good people and they’ll be there for him. Plus he’s got Lex.”

“Lex Luthor?” Clark asked.

“Don’t worry.” Whitney assured. “He’s a dick but he’s not evil like your’s. They’re actually pretty close friends.”

“That’s something I never thought I’d hear.” Clark chuckled.

\---

“I’ve heard a lot about you man.” Barry said to Tommy. “Your counterpart at least.”

“All good things I hope.” Tommy chuckled.

“Oliver loved you.” Barry nodded. “Not saving you was always the thing he regretted most.”

“I know the feeling.” Tommy nodded. “When my Oliver died I wished I could’ve done something to save him but I couldn’t. I’m glad I got a second chance with my best friend.”

\---

“So how are things going with Kara?” Clark asked as he and Oliver sat at the bar.

“Pretty good.” Oliver answered. “Is this the part where you give me the don’t hurt her talk?”

“No I’ve always found that condescending.” Clark answered. “Kara’s an adult and she can take care of herself. Besides I know you’d never hurt her. Also I wouldn’t trust that I can beat you in a fight.”

“True.” Oliver nodded. “I’m like what’s-his-name Batman? but better.”

“Maybe.” Clark laughed.

\---

“Tommy are you sure this is a good idea?” Oliver asked.

“Come on the kid’s 18 it’s totally legal for him to do vodka shots with these women.” Tommy grinned.

“No it’s not.” Oliver replied.

“Well there’s no underage sex.” Tommy shrugged. “Underage drinking is totally okay.”

“No it’s not.” Oliver replied.

“You know what shut up.” Tommy said. He lead Whitney to a group of scantily clad dancers. “My gift to you my young friend. Here’s to the best night of your life.”

“You’re nuts man.” Whitney laughed.

\---

“See ya ladies!” Tommy yelled as the group left the club.

“I gotta admit I had a good time.” Clark chuckled.

“Talk to me when you’ve done it a hundred times.” Oliver quipped.

“You didn’t enjoy it?” Whitney asked.

“No I enjoyed it.” Oliver admitted.

“I still can’t believe the broody Oliver Queen was a party boy.” Barry laughed.

“How do you think I felt when I learned the party boy I grew up with was a vigilante?” Tommy snickered.

“You and Batman have a lot more in common than I thought.” Clark chuckled.

“Why is he Bruce Wayne or something?” Tommy joked. At Clark’s silence Tommy said, “Oh shit Batman is Bruce Wayne.”

“Who’s Batman?” Barry asked.

“I don’t think we have one of those.” Oliver said.

“We do.” Whitney said. “He’s some crazy guy in a mask who showed up in Gotham a few years ago.”

“Ain’t that something.” Clark chuckled.

\---

**Earth 1316**

A young man walked over to a machine that was being constructed. The Cyborg building it turned to look at him.

“How’s the machine coming Vic?” The man asked.

“Almost done.” Victor answered. “I should be finished soon. Who am I bringing over?”

“Oliver Queen, Barry Allen, Rip Hunter, Leonard Snart, Mick Rory, Jefferson Jackson, Martin Stein, Sara Lance, Carter Hall, and Ray Palmer of Earth 1, Lex Luthor of Earth 20, and Kara Zor-El of Earth 36.” The man answered.

“Arrow, Flash, Luthor, and Supergirl I understand, but why the rest?” Victor asked.

“We’ve lost everyone to this fight.” The man stated. “Beetle, Beast Boy, Etrigan, Deadshot, Tara.” The man paused. “My father. And so many others. It’s just us now. Superman has an army of metahumans. We may need to bring over others to keep fighting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a while and I felt bad about that. Here's a short filler chapter with a bit of plot that writer's block wouldn't let me write. Hope you enjoyed


	29. Injustice: Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Barry, Kara, Lex, and the Legends are brought to earth 1316 to fight that earth's Superman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit from the last chapter: Carter Hall is brought too. I decided I was gonna do stuff with him instead of kill him in Snart's place off screen

**Five Years Ago, Earth 1316…**

“Father?” Damian said. “You alright?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Bruce sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. It had been three months since the incident. Since Clark had killed the Joker after being drugged to think Lois was Doomsday and he killed her, which had caused a nuke to go off in Metropolis. In that time he’d become more and more ruthless and he was bringing the League down his dark path. Bruce, Damian, Cyborg and the Titans, consisting of Nightwing, Starfire, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, and Raven had come to the conclusion that Clark needed to be contained. Bruce just hoped that the rest of the League would come to their senses about the path Clark was going down before it was too late.

“Father you know if anything like that were to happen to me I would want you to remember ‘justice not vengeance’ like you always taught me.” Damian said.

“I know.” Bruce replied. They landed the batwing outside the Hall of Justice and saw the Titans and Cyborg waiting for them.

“Superman’s inside.” Cyborg stated. “As is Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Shazam. You sure you wanna do this?”

“Clark is out of control.” Bruce answered. “We need to get him to come to his senses. And if we can’t we take him down.”

“Okay.” Cyborg nodded. “Just wanna be sure we’re all in agreement.” They marched into the Hall of Justice and just as Cyborg had said, there in the briefing room was Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Shazam.

“Clark. We need to talk.” Bruce announced.

“What is there left to say Bruce?” Superman replied. “Because you held back, Lois and my son were killed. With my power I can’t hold back or else violence, war, and suffering will never come to an end.”

“At what cost Clark?” Bruce protested. “If we use fear to eliminate crime that turns us into the very thing we fight so defeat. This isn’t what Lois would want. Loss is horrible but we can’t let it define us.”

“You weren’t the gun that killed your parents!” Superman snapped. “I killed Lois. I destroyed Metropolis. I’m done holding back. No one will ever suffer this way again.”

“You’re just creating a new kind of suffering.” Bruce said. “Taking away people’s freedom so you can keep them safe?”

“If certain things need to be sacrificed to maintain order than so be it!” Superman yelled. “And I won’t let you stand in my way.”

“I wish it hadn’t come to this Clark.” Bruce sighed. “I really do.” He took out a pair of kryptonite knuckles and put them on. “Titans go!” The Titans sprang into action. Batman lunged at Superman. Superman dodged and grabbed Batman’s arm and threw him at the wall and shot lasers at him. Batman dodged and ran towards Superman. He dodged his attacks and landed a few good blows to the face before Superman grabbed his wrist and lifted him up by his throat.

“I wish it didn’t have to end like this Bruce but you leave me no choice.” Superman snarled. Superman plunged his fist through Batman’s chest the way he had done to Joker.

“NO!” Damian roared as he saw Bruce’s body drop. He threw a batarang at Superman that exploded, blinding him long enough for Damian to get his father’s body.

“Everybody fall back!” Nightwing yelled. Starfire, Beetle, and Cyborg laid down cover fire as the team made their escape.

“Where to?” Cyborg asked, preparing to generate a boom tube.

“Starling City.” Nightwing answered. “Bruce had a working relationship with the vigilante who operated there known as the Arrow.”

“How come we don’t know about that?” Cyborg asked.

“He preferred not to be involved with the Justice League so Bruce kept their partnership to himself.” Nightwing answered. “Lucky for us that means they don’t know where Arrow’s base is. That would be under a nightclub called Verdant” Cyborg nodded and created a boom tube to Arrow’s base. It was a large open area. Pretty bare bones, a few cots and a computer set up not much else, but it would serve their purpose. They heard a door open and saw Oliver Queen coming down the stairs.

“Nightwing.” Queen said. “Is their something I can help Bruce with?” Then he noticed Bruce’s body.

“Superman killed him.” Nightwing stated.

“I told Wayne that Superman was losing it and needed to be taken care of.” Queen sighed. “Guess he waited to long.”

“We need to use this place as a base.” Nightwing said. “Superman doesn’t know about this place.”

“Sure.” Queen agreed. “I’ll do what I can to help you deal with him. I’ll also get you some equipment so this place is a bit more livable. My friend Tommy runs the club so talk to him if you need anything.”

“Thanks.” Nightwing thanked. “We appreciate this.”

\---

Damian sat on one of the cots staring at Bruce’s cowl when he felt someone sit down next to him.

“I’m so so sorry Damian.” Raven consoled.

“Superman is going to pay.” Damian snarled. “He will see justice for what he has done.”

“Justice?” Raven asked.

“I’m not going to dishonor my father’s memory by killing Superman.” Damian said. “He would want me to hold to the values he raised me with. Once we beat him, Superman will pay and he will spend the rest of his life in a cell. That is a promise.” Raven nodded and placed her hand on Damian’s shoulder.

“Whatever you need, I’m here for you.” She said softly.

\---

**Now, Earth 36...**

Kara lay in her bed, enjoying the company of her sleeping boyfriend. She contemplated how she’d managed to become so lucky. A few months ago she’d struggled with juggling everything but now she felt truly super. Suddenly, she noticed a blue glow coming off her and Oliver. Thinking fast she supersped them both into their suits, startling Oliver awake.

“What the hell is going on?” Oliver asked.

“I don’t know so I got us in our suits.” Kara answered. Then there was a flash of light and they were in a strange underground bunker that Oliver recognized as the foundry, his first base. They looked around and realized they weren’t alone. They’d been joined by Barry, Lex Luthor of Earth 20, and the Legends.

“What just happened?” Sara asked.

“And where are we?” Snart sighed.

“I’m sorry to bring you all here like this but we need your help.” A voice stated. Out of the shadows stepped five figures, two men, two women, and a cyborg.

“Who are you?!” Oliver demanded, drawing his bow.

“My name is Damian Wayne.” one of the men spoke. “This is Raven, Dick, Cyborg, and Starfire. We are all that is left of the rebellion of Superman’s regime.” Kara was taken aback by this.

“What are you talking about?!” Oliver demanded.

“On this Earth, a villain named the Joker tricked Superman into killing the love of his life and in the process, blew up Metropolis with a nuke rigged to the heartbeat of Lois Lane. Once she died, Metropolis died too.” Damian explained. “Superman lost it. Stricken with grief, he stopped holding back and became a greater villain than any he’d ever faced, establishing a dictatorship to protect people. My father, Batman, died trying to reason with him. And so have many others in the five years since, including this universe’s Barry Allen and Oliver Queen.”

“Why do you need us?” Lex asked.

“On this Earth you were one of the few people with the knowledge to fight against Superman.” Damian stated. “We need you all to help fight back against Superman. The other metas, villains and heroes alike, have all sided with him, either out of fear or loyalty. One ally he uses to mind control his enemies. Flash was the only one who defected from the regime and he brought us a lot of what made bringing you here possible before he was killed.”

“And what about the rest of our counterparts on this Earth?” Snart asked.

“Leonard Snart, Mick Rory, Jefferson Jackson, Martin Stein, Sara Lance, and Carter Hall are all dead, Ray Palmer works for Superman through mind control, and Rip Hunter and Kara Zor-El have no known counterparts.” Cyborg stated.

“Suddenly I’m super grateful for the Earth I was born on.” Ray quipped.

“You still haven’t told us what you need us for.” Jax chimed in.

“We need you guys to help take down Superman’s commanders.” Dick answered. “He hardly ever leaves his castle. Instead he sends other metas to do his dirty work. They make it impossible for any of us to get to him.”

“Isn’t the guy invincible?” Mick asked. “Why does he care if you can get to him?”

“Kryptonite.” Kara answered. “If Damian has kryptonite, he could kill Superman.”

“So what do we need to do?” Barry asked.

“Rally the people.” Starfire answered. “If they know they don’t have to fear Superman, his grip will loosen.”

“Like in Soviet Russia.” Rip chimed in. “Once they realized they didn’t need to fear the Soviets, the power of the communist party crumbled. The Berlin Wall was torn down and the Iron Curtain unravelled.”

“Exactly.” Dick nodded.

“So how do we rally the people?” Sara questioned.

“By showing them what these metas can be beaten.” Oliver answered. “After that Superman will have no choice but to come out of hiding.”

\---

Superman sat at his desk as Diana came in and wrapped her arms around him.

“What’s wrong my love?” She asked.

“Today is the anniversary of Lois’ death.” Superman answered. “I wish she were here to see all that we’ve accomplished.”

“I know she would be very proud.” Diana soothed.

“Superman.” Circe said, entering the room. “My pet has something for you.” In followed Ray Palmer, who handed Superman a tablet.

“There was a spike in interdimensional energy.” Ray explained. “Damian Wayne has brought over multiple people from other Earths.”

“Can you track where it came from?” Superman asked.

“No.” Ray answered. “He used Bruce Wayne’s systems to hide where it came from.”

“Find them.” Superman ordered. “I want Robin alive so I can reunite him with his father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter to establish the injustice storyline. Let me know if there's any heroes you wanna see as villains in Superman's regime. This story won't follow much of the original story


	30. Injustice: Targets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian briefs his new team on their objectives and they start going after Superman's underlings. Meanwhile, Carter has an encounter with a familiar face

“Superman’s inner circle is Wonder Woman, Circe , Yellow Lantern, Black Adam, Aquaman, and Shazam.” Damian stated.

“Colorful collection of names.” Oliver muttered.

“Says the Arrow.” Barry chuckled.

“I didn’t come up with it. Lance did.” Oliver shrugged.

“His other lackeys include Sinestro, Reverse Flash, Bane, Killer Frost, Poison Ivy, Catwoman, and Hawkgirl and that’s just a few.” Dick stated.

“Like I said. Colorful collection of names.” Oliver said.

“Wait Hawk Girl?” Sara asked. “Like Kendra Saunders?”

“Sadly yes.” Starfire answered. The Legends glanced at Carter whose face fell.

“So what do you need us to do?” Lex asked.

“We need to take down Superman’s lackeys. Then we move on to fighting him.” Damian said. “Lex, Ray, Stein, you three stay here to work with Cyborg on a weapon to take out Superman.”

“What about me?” Jax asked. “I need Stein to be Firestorm.”

“I got something to help with that.” Cyborg grinned. He handed Jax a round disc like the Quantum Splicer and Jax put it on his chest. “Try and merge now.” Stein and Jax grasped hands and a wave of energy seemed to pass from Stein to Jax. “You won’t be as powerful but you’ll be able to be Firestorm for a short time.”

“Awesome!” Jax laughed. “You gonna be okay here Grey?”

“I’ll be fine Jefferson.” Stein answered. “Go be the hero.”

“So what do we do now?” Snart asked.

“Go disrupt Superman’s operations.” Damian answered.

\---

Snart and Mick eyed a Regime Checkpoint.

“So what’s the play boss?” Mick asked.

“Well that depends. Which of Birdy-Boy’s targets do we wanna draw out.” Snart said. “Since we want Reverse Flash, we’ll just need to make a big commotion and he’ll come running to bring us in. Then Barry can come out of the shadows.”

“Alright.” Mick grinned. The pair drew their weapons and shot the Regime guards. 

“Sorry boys.” Snart chuckled. “But you’re not who we’re after.” They heard the distinct sound of a speedster arriving behind them. “You on the other hand.” Snart smirked.

“Superman said we were having a doppelganger problem. Wasn’t expecting you Cold.” Thawne sneered.

“I live to surprise.” Snart shot back. Ice and fire shot at the speedster who quickly dodged.

“I’ve fought and killed versions of you before. I know your tricks.” Thawne laughed. Then a bolt of lightning hurled into his back. Snart used his shock to freeze him to the ground.

“That wasn’t so tough.” Mick said. “How did you have so much trouble with him?” Barry just shook his head.

\---

“Damian said this is one of the old haunts for Batman’s old rouge’s gallery.” Oliver said as he, Sara, Rip, Kara, and Jax walked up to Arkham.

“Let’s see who we find in there.” Kara smiled. She kicked down the door and was met with a lightning blast from Black Adam. Behind him stood Bane, Catwoman, and Poison Ivy.

“Oh bloody hell.” Rip sighed, drawing his gun and firing at the villains. Oliver fired an arrow at bane and Jax launched a blast of fire at Adam. Rip Adam was occupied dealing with Jax and shot him in the shoulder. Bane knocked Oliver aside and punched Rip through the wall. Using the opportunity Rip gave him Jax launched a massive fireball at Adam, knocking him down. Sara engaged in combat with Catwoman. The pair traded blows until Sara used her sonic device to incapacitate her. Jax landed next to her.

“We gotta help them with Bane.” Jax said.

“Right.” Sara nodded.

“I don’t think so.” Ivy crooned. The pair turned and green mist was sprayed in their faces, putting both of them in a daze. She placed a kiss onto Sara’s lips and her eyes turned a glowing emerald green. She did the same to Jax and his eyes glowed green too. “Kill them my slaves.”

“Yes mistress.” Sara and Jax said in unison. Oliver picked himself up and took out a nerve toxin Damian had given them before they left, jamming it into Bane’s shoulder and incapacitating him.

“Kara, Rip you alright?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah.” Kara answered.

“We have a new problem.” Rip stated, pointing at the mind controlled Jax and Sara. Oliver pulled out a freezing arrow and shot it at Sara, icing her to the wall.

“Thank you Cisco.” Oliver muttered. “Kara, you take Jax. We’ll handle Ivy.”

“Got it.” Kara nodded. She shot her heat vision at Jax while Oliver and Rip shot at Ivy.

“You boys will make wonderful slaves.” Ivy crooned. She launched a vine at the pair. Oliver dodged it but Rip was knocked into the wall. Ivy lunged at Oliver, whipping her vines at him. Rip grabbed his gun and using the stun function, shot Ivy in the back, rendering her unconscious.

“Like Mr. Snart says. ‘No strings on me.’” Rip smirked.

“Thanks.” Oliver said. He walked over to Sara. “Sorry Sara.” He said before he knocked her out. Kara punched Jax in the chest with as much strength as she could without hurting him too badly, knocking him down as well.

\---

Hawkgirl was watching the skies when she saw something unusual: a man with bird wings floating in the air. Curious, she flew closer and was shocked by what she saw. Carter. Alive. This must be one of the doppelgangers Superman told them about that they couldn’t trust.

“Kendra.” Carter gasped. “It’s really you.”

“You son of a bitch.” Kendra snarled. “Superman told me what you would do. Try to gain my trust by praying on my feelings for my Carter. It won’t work.”

“Superman is lying to you.” Carter said.

“He told me you’d say that. Try to pretend like you’re anything like my Carter.” Kendra sneered. “But you’re nothing but a deceiver, siding with a traitor who only wants to spread chaos!”

“Kendra think about what your Carter would’ve wanted.” Carter pleaded. “Would he have wanted to see you serving a tyrant like Superman? Enslaving people, using fear to keep them in line?”

“Shut up!” Kendra roared. “Don’t you fucking say his name. I will give you one chance to walk away. The next time I see you I will cave in your goddamn skull.” Kendra flew off, leaving Carter alone in the sky above the city. Kendra insisted to herself that this doppelganger was a liar. There was no way he was really like her Carter. But somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if maybe he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello new chapter. First one in like two months. Don't know when the next one will be up because my schedule is still nonexistant. I hope you like it


End file.
